Just another day
by MusaRiven
Summary: Musa and Riven have gotten married but still grieves a big lost. But soon the luck turns and Musa tries to complete the family once again. Sequel to BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES and THE BEGINNInG OR THE ENDING!
1. Where did everything go wrong?

**Check out my profile and take a look at the chapter banner! :) **

**Where did everything wrong? **

Three weeks ago Musa miscarried her child. Both she and Riven have been grieving their unborn baby since, even if Musa took it the hardest. Musa blamed herself even if Riven told her not to. Ever since then, Musa and Riven haven't been intimate with eachother. Musa had spend the most of the time inside in bed and started to get very pale and looked excausted since she didn't get much sun. Everybody had tried to cheer her up, Riven, Chel, Tulio, Topaz, Miguel, but nobody have succeded. Of couse they knew the pain she went through. Musa laid in the master bedroom she shared with Riven. She laid curled up in the bed hugging Rivens pillow. It was 15:35 PM and she hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. Riven came into the room. He stood in the doorway looking with symphaty in his eyes. Musa didn't looked at him, she just contuined to stare at the wall with tears in her eyes.

''Come on Muse, you can't go on like this forever.'' She didn't answer. She pulled the covers over her head.

''Why won't you talk to me?'' Riven sat down besides her and tried to pull the covers of her but she held on to tight. He sigh and left the room again. Musa pulled the covers from herself and started to cry again. Let the pain and guilt take over her and destroy her completly.

* * *

Topaz sat in her throne and Miguel stood by the window. It had been very tense between them since a while back. The flame that had burned between them was soon gone. Miguel was not the man Topaz fell in love with. He had always been kind and sensitive and always putting the family and kingdom first. Now he was cold and selfish.

''I'm just saying that you should talk to me if there is a problem. I'm suppouse to stand by your side as queen. And how can I if I don't know what's wrong?'' Topaz said to her husband.

''I'm the king Topaz. Mine problems is mine problems, and my alone.''

''Why are you acting like this?'' Topaz stood up with tears in her eyes.

''Acting like what?''

''You are wrong! Your problems is the whole kingdoms problem!'' Topaz pointed towards him and shot knifes at him with her eyes.

''Women!'' Miguel said annoyed and left the room. When the door slammed shut Topaz fell into her chair crying.

''Where did everything go wrong?''

* * *

Musa still laid in room was a bit dark and damp. Chel came in without knocking with a tray of food in her hands. She sat the tray down on Riven's part of the bed, draw away the curtains and sat down on Riven's side with the food tray. She looked at her sister-in-law. She felt so bad for her.

''Please Musa, why don't you eat something? You need to. You are nothing but skin and bones.'' Musa started to cry hysterical again. Chel put the food tray away and started to stroke her sister-in-laws head.

''There there, it'll be alright. Everything will be okay again.''

* * *

On the streets in Eldorado, it was an ordinary day. The sun stood high up in the sky. A girl with long limegreen hair and dark green eyes tried to walk straight but was to weak to carry her own bodyweight. Her clothes were dirty. She was thin and and pale. The people didn't help her, they just stood quiet and stared at her.

''Please... I need... help!'' She had barely finished the sentece as she fainted. A crowd gathered around her and looked down at the young girl.

''What should we do?'' An old man said.

''We better get her to the castle. The king will know what to do.'' An pregnant young woman replied him. A strong man with short blonde hair picked her up and carried her all the way to the castle with a few others behind. When they got there they were stopped by a gaurd.

''Errand?'' The gaurd said.

''We found this young girl out in the streets. We need to ask the King for help.'' The gaurd looked down at the girl.

''Follow me.'' The whole crew was about to follow but the gaurd stopped them.

''Only, the gentleman.'' The village people looked confused at eachother but didn't followed any further. The man with the girl followed the gaurd into the castle. Just when they had gotten in side the castle, the gaurd told him to wait there. The man looked down at the girl. She was beautiful indeed. The guard came back with Miguel. Miguel stood and looked down on the girl for a minute.

''What is this?'' He said.

''Your highness, we found this girl in the streets. She needs help.''

''Take her to one of the spare-rooms and send my wife up there.'' He said to the guard. The man gently gave the guard the girl and he disappeared down the corridore and behind the corner.

* * *

That night Riven quiently opened the door to his and Musa's bedroom. The room was dark and a bit chilly. He sat down on the bed and started to undress himself. He sat like that, without a shirt for a moment. Thinking about his unborn child. He remember it like it was yesterday Musa were pregnant. At that time, he had been so happy, but then when he had gotten used to become a father in a couple of months. It was gone. Life wasn't fair. Of course, he had his family, the woman he loved but still, a child didn't deserve to meet that fate. He rested his head in palms and let out a heavily sigh.

''Riven?'' He heard Musa's tired voice from behind him.

''Sorry, did I woke you up.'' He said a bit coldly even if he didn't mean to. He went under the covers.

''No, no you didn't. But there is one thing.'' She cuddled close to him and kissed him.

''I'm ready.'' She smiled weakly as a confused Riven.

''What for?'' She licked her lip shyly and kissed him again.

''I know I haven't been a wife to you lately but, now I want to be. Body and soul.'' She kissed him again and stroke his chest. He kissed her back with such entuasmin, he bend her over and stroke her long navy hair.

''I love you Musa. I know this has been a hard time for you. But I promise, everything will be alright.'' Musa stared into his violet eyes. She dug her fingers in his magenta hair with her left hand and stroke his strong back with her right one.

''I love you too. Make love to me Riven, I have missed you so.'' Then they contuined to make love until the early hours.

* * *

I know this was short but I will get better I promise.

So what did you think of the 1st chapter of _Just another day_?

Please R&R and let me think what you really think :)


	2. The new girl

**Check out my profile and take a look at the chapter banner! :) **

**The new girl**

The girl with the limegreen hair woke up. She felt that she didn't wore her regual clothing but a comfortable cream colored spaghetti strap night gown. It took a few seconds before she got her fully sight back. She looked around and she laid in a beautiful room and two figures sat besides her. She got scared and gripped her covers tightly. Tulio had been sitting there since she got here and Chel had heard about the incident and desided to take a look at the newcomer.

''Don't worry, we are not going to hurt you.'' Chel took her hand and stroke it to show that she didn't want to hurt her.

''Where am I?'' The girl said weakly and relaxed a bit.

''You're in Eldorado palace. How are you feeling?'' Chel took her hand and felt on her forehead for a fever.

''Not very good. I feel like I'm going to throw up, and it feels like my head is about to explode.'' She tried to sit up but failed and fell back into lying position.

''You just lay down and rest. I need to go now, but I will make sure you'll be well taken care of. Tulio are you coming?'' Chel turned to her brother. Tulio still looked at the girl and smiled. The girl had already fallen asleep. She was the most beautiful girl he ever seen. Chel called his name once more and he turned to look at her.

''What?'' He said and she smiled at her brother.

''Are you coming along?'' Tulio shook his head.

''No. I'll stay here and watch after her.''

''Alright well, you know were to find us.'' Tulio nodded. Chel was about to leave the room but Tulio stopped her.

''And wish Musa good luck for me will you?'' Chel smiled and nodded, then left her brother alone. Tulio looked over to check on her but she was still sleeping, so he stood up and went to sit down in a chair and waited.

* * *

Musa were out in the city with the others. Today she was going to be one of the judges for the ''Miss Eldorado'' contest. Riven was sitting with Miguel and Chel a bit not far away from them. Musa had not meet the other judges, exepct from Topaz until now. One was the primeminister, a short man with a big black mustach, the last years winner, a tall, skinny red headed girl in her twenties, herself and Topaz. It was about to start. She saw Topaz looking over to Miguel that didn't seem to notice her. She saw a sort of pain in Topaz eyes.

''You alright?'' She asked and laid her hand on Topaz's. Topaz looked down on hers and Musa's hands then up at Musa with a weak smile.

''I'm fine dear. I'm just a bit tired.'' Musa knew she was lying. Topaz was not fine. In the corner of her eyes she could Topaz looking towards Miguel once again, but right now she thought nothing more of it.

''Welcome to this year of 'Miss Eldorado'. This year we have thirtyfour beautiful girls with us.'' A man with dark skin said in a microphone. Thirtyfour? Musa growled. This was going to be a long day.

''And the judjes are... The primeminister Marth.'' Everybody applauded.

''The last year winner of Miss Eldorado, Afrodite.'' The red headead woman waved gracefully.

''Her royal highness, Queen Topaz of Eldorado.'' Topaz faked a smile and saluted her people.

''And last, but surtain not least. The newest member of the royal family. Ladies and gentleman, Princess Musa.'' There where more applaudes as Musa smiled and waved.

''Well them let's meet the beautiful contestants.'' The man with the microphone said again and on the stage a long line of girls entered the stage.

* * *

Tulio still sat in the room. He heard the girl waking up again and went over to her side. She opened her emerald green eyes open and smiled at him, he smiled back.

''Do you feel any better?'' He asked her. She nodded.

''Much better, thank you. I'm Fiona.'' Fiona, what a beautiful name.

''I'm Tulio.'' She sat up again, this time without any problems. She got comfterable and looked at him.

''You're probably starving?'' She nodded. He had never meet a girl like her. So beautiful and one of a kind. The way that the sunlight made her look like an angel sent shills down his spine.

''I'm, but first I'd really love to take a bath.'' He nodded with a respond.

''Well you do that and I'll come back and get you in an hour?'' She throwed the covers off her and stood up.

''That would be good.'' Tulio nodded and sighed deeply.

''Well I can send a maid to help you if you want?'' But Fiona shook her head.

''No thank you. I'll be fine.'' How handsome he was she thought to herself. Both of them stared at eachother before he started to walk backwards.

''Goodbye then!'' He waved and she waved back before biting her lip when he had turned around the corner.

''Goodbye.'' She said and smiled to herself as she rested against the wall.

* * *

All the contestants had finally done the first round, the ballgowns. Now Musa and the others were gonna choose 20 that was going to the second round. The casual outfits. Musa just wanted to die. They were sitting outside and it was a warm day, besides she thought this whole contest was a joke. She always had ever since she found out about it. And she knew that Topaz suffered through this day with a smile on her lips as well, since this day brought back so many bad memories. She cast a glare over at Riven who didn't look all that happy either. A smirk crept across her lips at the thought of Riven rather would be back at the castle training.

''So do we all agree over this decision?'' Marth said. The other judges nodded.

* * *

Tulio and Fiona was still seated in the kitchen. They had been sitting there for a few hours. Even if Tulio was a prince he was shy. Nothing like neither Riven or Chel. They always spoke their mind. Maybe it had something to with his years in captivity, but he was shy and insecure. He had never really spoken about it, even of that he was scared.

''If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?'' Fiona looked at him for a second and later gave him a smile.

''I wanted to take care of myself, so I desided to go and practise my surviving skills. I guess my mission failed.'' Fiona giggled.

''Well you stay here just as long as you need to, then you go straight back home again.'' Fiona laughed.

''Don't worry I will.'' A silent moment went pass before Tulio finally plucked up the courage to speak.

''You maybe want to go for a walk, I can show you around.'' Fiona nodded and beamed at him.

''I would love to.'' Tulio offered his hand to Fiona and she took it.

''Why, what a gentleman.''

''So all those etiquette lessons did pay of in the end?'' Tulio joked and Fiona giggled once more.

* * *

Finally the contest was over. A girl with raven black hair had won. Musa was relieved that it was over. She really wasn't looking forward to the next years contest. Riven walked over to her and kissed her.

''You were great.''

''Thank you. But it was so… dull.'' Riven grinned.

''Well what can I say, I really don't want to switch with you.'' Musa frowed her eyebrow and grinned.

''Oh is that so. Just think Riven, thirtyfour beautiful women smiling and blinking at you.'' Riven shook his head and cupped her cheek.

''I only have my eyes on one woman.'' Musa laughed and kissed him.

''Stop it you two before I have to get over there and rip you apart.'' Chel called over from her seat. Riven glared at her angrily but Musa just smiled and sighed happily. Boy she was lucky.

* * *

**So what did you think? I have missed the teasing between Chel and Riven and needed to add one of those little moments, even if it was a small one.**

**And Fiona what do you think of her? And what about Topaz and Miguel's marriage :O**

**Please R&R and let me think what you really think :)**


	3. Miracle

**Check out my profile and take a look at the chapter banner! :) **

**Positive or negative**

Musa stood in her bathroom with a cup of green liquid. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled hopefully, then looked down at the cup again. The green liquid slowly turned pink. She couldn't believe it! It was a miracle. She was pregnant again. The tears ran down her cheeks. Tears of happiness. She had to sit down and let it sink in, she looked on the cup with the liquid that had turned green again. Was it a dream or was it really true? She laughed and dried a tear away. It felt so unreal, she had just miscarried and now she was pregnant once again. Maybe this was a gift to herself and Riven. Maybe she weren't the reason to the lost of the baby after all. But what if she would miscarry again? She suddenly got scared. Scared if she moved something would happen. She started to cry again… No, that wouldn't happen. Not agian. She was sure of it, she felt it. She was going to have a baby. No matter how many times she said it, she still couldn't believe it. She smiled again and laid her hand on her stomach. It was a person growing inside of her. The proof of her and Riven's love for eachother.

* * *

Chel walked past the thronerooms closed doors, when she heard voices from inside. Angry voices. She peeked into the door and saw her parents in a huge fight. She gasped at what she saw. They didn't notice that she was there.

''You know what? I wish I never meet you!'' She heard her mother yell. Chel could feel her heart beating faster.

''You wish? I'm the one that wish I never meet you! What was I thinking when I married you?'' Miguel spat back at her. That was like a slap in Topaz's face. Never in their 23 years that they had been together Miguel had spoken to her like that. How could he be so mean and emotionless. She felt the words like poison inside her.

''I gave away everything for you. My mother, my father, my brothers and sisters. Everything. How dare you talk to me this way?'' She started to cry.

''Go and find them then if you want, I really couldn't care less.'' Topaz slowly died inside. She wanted to run and keep running, never stop until she would fall to the ground.

''Maybe I should…. Maybe I will.'' She sniffled between the sentenced.

''Fine!'' Miguel roared.

Chel couldn't take it anymore. Never in her whole life she had heard her parents arguing. She thought they where the most perfect couple and now, that all fell into pieces. She started to cry and ran up to her room.

* * *

Musa was on her way to the courtyard where she knew that Riven would be training with Tulio. She hadn't told him yet because she wanted to be sure that she really was pregnant. And no matter how many pregnancy potions she took, she still got the same answer. She was indeed pregnant. Outside, she saw Riven and Tulio going over fighting technics. They spotted her and the both waved at her. When she stood besides them. They both smiled and dropped their swords.

''Hi.'' Riven and Musa kissed.

''Riven I need to talk to you.'' Riven looked at her suspiously and looked over at Tulio.

''You can take a break, go and drink something.'' Tulio nodded a walked inside the palace. When Tulio was out of sight Riven turned back to face Musa and crossed his arm.

''Is something wrong?'' Musa smiled widely and shoke her head.

''Not at all. It have never been so right.'' She sighed happily and grinned at him.

''Well… what is it?'' Musa took his right hand and placed it on her stomach. At first he looked confused but then a wide smiled grew across his lips.

''Really?'' Musa nodded and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionate.

''It's a miracle.''

''I know. At first I couldn't believe it.''

''How long have you known?''

''Only an hour. I couldn't wait to tell you.'' Riven was speechless. Instead he locked his lips with Musa's and embraced her.

* * *

Musa stood in the corridore talking to Tecna on the phone.

''I'm sorry Musa I can't help you. Not without any information.'' Tecna said.

''But where would I get that from?'' Everything seemed hopeless. But Musa wasn't one of those girls that quite until she got what she wanted.

''I don't know, try to get her to say something about it.'' Musa shook her head to herself and sighed.

''Alright, I'll try.''

''Okey, call me when you found out something.'' Musa hunged up and placed her cellphone in her pocket as she sighed again, before entering her bedroom.

* * *

Fiona had asked Tulio to take her outside to explore the town which he gladly agreed to. As they were strolling through the town happily talking and laughing together they heard a female voice calling from behind.

''Tulio!'' Tulio turned around and saw the blond girl waving at him.

''Oh no.'' He groaned as she she walked towards them.

''Haven't seen you out here for a while.'' She giggled, not seeming to notice Fiona.

''No... I've been busy you know. Being a prince and all. Really stressing you out.''

''Oh Tulio, you're so funny.'' She giggled again.

''Well if you excuse me... ehh…'' He realised that he had forgotten her name.

''Celina.''

''Celina.'' He quickly corrected.

''Me and my friend were having a discussion so if you don't mind we would like to finish that alone. But nice seeing you again.'' Celina looked slithly hurt. Tulio took Fiona by her arm and dragged her away gently.

''Your girlfriend?'' She grinned. Tulio gave her a warning look.

''Oh yeah sure.'' She laughed hard.

''Maybe she fancys you. You are, after all an very attractive guy.''

''You think so?''

''Of course I do. You're very attractive... indeed.'' They lost eachother into eachother's eyes again but Fiona soon snapped out of it. An akward silent moment went passed before she started talking again.

''Eh well maybe we should head back again. Don't you think?'' Tulio nodded nervously and the two made their way back to the palace.

* * *

Musa sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea. In the last couple of days she had thinking about Topaz family. She wondered where and who they were. Maybe she should stay out of it but she couldn't help being curious. She thought about what Techna had told her. But where were she gonna get answers? She couldn't ask Topaz or Miguel. Riven wouldn't speak to her about it even if he knew. Chel and Tulio, she didn't think they would know anything either. No she needed to go deeper into this. The Liabry. She took her cup with her and went to the liabry. The liabry was enoumous and she didn't know where to start. The room were filled with all kinds of books.

''The beginning of Eldorado, no. Eldorado's history, not likely. Eldorado now and then, maybe.'' She took a thick book in emerald green cover and opened it. On the first page she found what she was looking for. Riven's family tree popped out from the book and filled the whole room with names and dates. At the bottom she found her own name besides Riven's, and gently touched it. The tree disapperaed and was replaced with text. She began to read.

''Princess Musa of the Harmonica Nebula, born 30 may. Married to crownprince Riven of Eldorado. The fairy of Music.'' The text changed back to the family tree and she opened Topaz's file. Topaz's text were much longer then hers.

''Queen Topaz of Eldorado. Daughter to the farmer Heston and his wife Ruby. She became a student of Alfea, the school for fairies and kept the power of Fire in her early days. The queen won the ''Miss Eldorado'' competition 4 years in a row before she meet the prince and became his wife. Together with King Miguel she has Prince Riven, Princess Chel the 2nd and Prince Tulio.'' She went back to the tree and found Topaz parents name. She tried to open their files but without success. She slammed the book shut and sighed.

''Now where am I gonna find more information about them?'' She opened the book again and wrote Topaz's parents name and date of birth on a piece of pargament and laid it in her pocket. She put the book back where she found it in the bookshelf and took her cellphone and dialaded Techna's number. She had to wait for a few seconds before someone answered in the other side of the line.

''Hello?'' She heard Tecna's familiar voice.

''Tec, it's me. I got their names and date of birth. Do you think that's enough?'' She took the piece of pargament from her pocket again and unfurled it.

''I can try. Just let me get online... alright I'm on. Start with the father.''

''Heston, born 5 january 1947.'' She could hear Tecna typing and held her breath as she waited for the answers.

''Sorry nothing. Let's try with her mother.'' Musa sighed disappointed.

''Ruby, born 17 novembre 1948.'' Once again she could hear Tecna typing.

''There is something about a Ruby here. But it doesn't say where she is located. Wait a minute... it says that she's a widdow, her husband passed away in 1992.'' A sadness filled Musa. She really was sorry that Heston had died, even if she wanted to say one thing and another to him!

''That means that Riven was 1, 1-2 when he died.''

''Do you think Topaz knows about it?'' Musa didn't know what to answer on this. She hesitated before answering.

''I don't think so. Can you find out something more about Ruby and Heston? Or if you can figure out something about their other children. Anything that can help us to find out who and where she is?'' Musa heard Techna made a noise over the phone.

''I can try to figure out in which dimention this documents comes from. I'll call you if I find out something.''

''Great, thank you Tech.'' They hung up and Musa smiled to herself.

''Soon, very soon.'' She said before walking away.

* * *

Tulio stood in the courtyard picking roses from one of the bushes. He stung his finger on one of the roses spines.

''Damn it.'' It started bleeding. When he had got a perfect bouquet he hurried up the Fiona's room and laid it on the floor by the door, knocked and ran away to hide behind nearest corner.

''Yes.'' Fiona stuck her head out of the room and to her surprise didn't find anyone by the door. She looked down and saw the beautiful roses and picked them up to smell.

''For me? I wonder who they might be from.'' She said and went back into her room again. Tulio smiled to himself and walked happily away to meet Riven for practise.

* * *

**Yay a new baby. I know it was REALLY fast but I have some plans and if that will be possible that baby will have to be baked quick.^^**

**Please R&R and let me think what you really think :)**


	4. Dreams

**Dreams**

Musa stood in the bathroom. A terrible pain shot across her body. She had to hold her pregnant stomach as she skriek out in pain.

''No, not again. Not this one too!'' She screamed the loudest she could. She felt something inside her push itself downwards. She encouraged herself to look down, the floor were covered in blood. She started to cry. She was scared and alone.

''RIVEN! CHEL! TULIO! GIRLS! MOM! SOMEBODY HELP ME!'' She heard something hit the floor. She didn't dare to look down, afraid what she would see. Eventally she got the courage to looked down. There it laid. Her baby. Not fully grown. She looked in the mirror and it stood _''I'm cold mommy!'' _written in blood. Musa woke up with a scream and cried. Riven woke up and heard his wife cry.

''What happened?'' He asked her worried as he sat up and laid his arm around her shoulder.

''Baby! Baby! Riven the baby!'' She hyperventilated in panic.

''What's wrong with the baby?''

''It was so tiny.'' She throwed the covers of her and ran out of bed and to the bathroom and looked on the floor. It was totally clean. She broke down on the floor stroking her belly. Riven ran over to her and pulled her back on her feet. He embraced her.

''It was only a dream. A horrible dream Muse. The baby's fine.'' She continued crying. The dream was to much to handle.

''What if I can't finish this pregnancy Riven?'' She looked upon him and gripped tightly on his clothes.

''Stop it. Don't even think about it!'' He picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

* * *

Tulio laid in his bed asleep. The moon filled the room with light. He had a dream, a wonderful one. It was about Fiona. She wore a long white dress walking through long green grass. Her hair blew in the wind and she laughed. He himself appeared. She ran into his arms. He ran his hands over her bare shoulders. Running his hands over her soft creamy skin. Then she kissed him and he woke up. When he realised that it was only a dream he became disappointed.

''Get a grip Tulio. She's way to beautiful for you.'' He covered his face with his hands and sighed heavily. He stared up in the ceiling and laid his hands on his bare chest. He needed something to drink, and went down to the kitchen.

* * *

Fiona dreamed about a certain red-headed prince. She smiled in her sleep and sighed. They were by a big lake taking a dip. He splashed water on her and she laughed. He dived under the water and came up again just a few inches from her. He took her hair and laid it behind her back, she smiled shyly at him and blushed. He took her face and rested his forehead against hers. Then before she knew it, he pressed his lips agianst hers. She woke up with a tug. Realised what she just had dreamed she burried her face in her hands and sighed.

''He's a prince Fiona, get over yourself.'' Suddenly she felt her mouth became dry and needed water. She slipped out from bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, were she meet the only person she could think about. Tulio.

''Hi.'' He said shyly and gave her a weak smile.

''I were just gonna get a glas of water.'' She slowly walked over to him and held her face down to prevent him from seeing she was blushing.

''You couldn't sleep either huh?''

''No, I... I had a nightmare.'' She lied. Nothing about that dream was a nightmare, but she couldn't let him know that!

''Yeah, so did I.''

''Well I guess I am gonna go back upstairs then.'' He nodded and she went to the door. He had a battle with himself and finally words escaped his mouth.

''Fiona!'' She turned around and smiled.

''Yes... Tulio.'' Her face beamed up.

''I... goodnight then.''

''Goodnight.'' She exited the room and left a annoyed Tulio behind.

''Tulio, you are such an idiot.'' He smacked his forehead and sighed. Fiona stood leaning against the wall and smiled to herself before going back up to bed.

* * *

Topaz laid in the bed she shared with Miguel. Instead of embracing each other like they used to they laid as far away as they could from each other. She also had a dream. It was her family. Topaz saw it from her own point of view. She had went back in time, to her childhood. Her younger siblings hadn't been born yet. She was still the youngest one. She could hear her mothers lullaby she always sang and saw her older sister leaning over the her crib.

''Mother, mother. Topaz, she's awake.'' Soon she could she her mother's outlining stainding by her crib smiling down at her.

''Onyx, haven't I told you not to wake your sister up when she's taking a nap?'' Her mother stroke her sisters short raven hair.

''But I wasn't. I was just watching her.'' Her sister said innocent. Her mothers soft friendly voiced laughed.

''I know darling. Why don't you get your brothers? Dinner is ready.'' Onyx's light footsteps disappeard up the stairs. The frontdoor closed and her father came to her crib and looked down at her.

''She's beautiful.'' He laid his arm around her mothers waist. Onyx came back down with three boys after her. Her siblings joined their parents by the crib.

''Can I feed her later mother.'' Her oldest brother Fortido said. He looked like his father. Brown eyes and raven hair.

''We'll see. Now sit down, it's dinner.'' All of them disappeared out in the kitchen and Topaz woke up in her bed and started to cry. Only she knew how much she missed them. She sat up and leaned her back against the headboard, closed her eyes as she let out a deep heavy sigh. Memories playing before her eyes and voices playing in her head. When she opened her eyes, everything stopped. She glanced over to Miguel's sleeping form.

''Will you find your way back to me? Hmm…. Could you?'' She laid down again and closed her eyes before drifting back to a deep slumber.

* * *

Chel sat in the music-room they had given to Musa and played a lullaby with the piano. It was the lullaby her mother had tolled her that her grandmother always sang. She hummed to the tones and a tear feel down the cheek..

''Why are you crying my princess?'' She stopped playing and saw Yatz leaning by the door grinning.

''Why are you here?'' She stood up and backed backwards.

''I came to apologize.'' He started to walk towards her slowly.

''Well it's to late for that.'' As he came closer she expanded the space before she hit the wall.

''I realised I didn't love her after all. It is you I can't stop thinking about.'' He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionatly. She sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Chel opened her eyes. She was back in her room under the covers. Tears welled in her eyes.

''That was like having your heart broken all over again.'' Suddenly she heard raindrops splashing against her window. Everybody who were awake, knew that the princess were crying.

* * *

A young man with magenta hair and a young woman with long red hair stood holding hands outside the palace. Another man with raven hair and a woman with red stood before them.

''Absolutly not acceptable. I'll not have my dauther near the son to that man who calls himself our king.'' Heston roared.

''Hey, that is my father you are talking about!'' Miguel raised his voice and pointed a finger at him.

''Yes I know, and you are probably just as coldhearted as him.'' Miguel's blood boiled with anger but he didn't do anything stupid. Topaz clinged harder onto Miguel's arm.

''Father!'' She cried.

''You be quite, Topaz you're coming home with us rigth now.'' Heston took her by the arm but she got free.

''No! I love him father.'' Tears started to run down her cheeks.

''Silly girl you don't even know what love is.'' He grabbed her hand and started to pull her with him from the palace with Ruby behind.

''Miguel.'' Topaz looked at Miguel and tried to shake her hand loose but her fathers grip were to strong this time.

''Don't worry. I'll find a way, I promise.'' He called after her. There he stood watching the love of his life disappear before his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it. When they were out of sight, Miguel burried his hands in his hair and sighed heavily.

Miguel sat on his bed with his face in his hands. It was a dark and stormy night. The rain poured down from the sky and thunder could be heard from miles away. It was a knock on the door, he went over to open and a guard stood outside.

''A young lady seeks you down in the foyer, your highness.''

''Thank you.'' Miguel ran down curious to find out who seeked him at a time like this. He got down to the foyer and a figure in a sulking cloak stood before him.

''Yes?'' The figure took the hood of and a girl with red hair and smiled back at him.

''Topaz?'' He ran over to her and embraced her, not caring that she was wet.

''I have decided to leave them. I don't care what my family thinks, as long as I'm with you.''

''But Topaz you can't. It's not right.'' Topaz smiled and shook her head.

''I don't care what's wrong and what's right. The only thing that matters is that you and me will be together.'' He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She replied the kiss and laid her hand on his chest.

''I love you.'' He stroke her cheek with his tumb, still holding her face with his hands.

''I love you too your highness.'' They laughed and kissed again.

Miguel woke up sitting up in bed. He dried the sweat from his forehead with his hand and looked down at Topaz sleeping form. She looked peaceful and as if she had been crying in her sleep. He leaned over and gave her a peek on her cheek. Then he laid down and kept on staring at her for a few minutes. The moonlight gave her a special glow. God she was beautiful. He knew he had been pushing her away, but he had to. And he didn't dare to tell her why. He kissed her softly on her lips before going back to sleep.

* * *

The royal palace of Eldorado sparkled in the sun. A boy and a girl in their teenages years walked hand in hand. Both of them had a sad look on their faces. The boy stood before her taking both of her hands in his.

''Do you really have to go?'' The girl asked.

''Yes. I can't stand being here anylonger. Now when Tulio is... I need to get away from here.'' She nodded.

''I understand. But I'll miss you Riven. Are you coming back for the holidays?'' Riven shook his head and sighed. He took her chin and kissed her softly.

''Have you talked to your parents about it?''

''Yes. Mom started to cry and said something losing both of her sons.''

''I can't blame her.''

''I'll come back, you know that right? I won't abandon you.''

''I'm just afraid I won't see you for five years Riven. Five years, that's a really long time!''

''You will wait for me right?'' Mista looked upon him with teary eyes then looked down in the ground as she nodded her head. Riven pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Topaz and a slithly younger Riven stood outside the palace. Not far away a ship waited for the prince.

''I'm sorry it had to be this way.'' Topaz tried to keep her tears in controll.

''It's not your fault mother, I'll return one day you'll see.'' Riven put his forehead against Topaz and kissed it when he pulled away.

''You where never like the others, you were always so different. That's what I love about you.'' Topaz smiled and stroke his cheek. A small smile crept onto Riven's lips.

''But never in my life have I meet someone which such little patient and such a huge heart.'' She tried to say this without tearing up but failed. Riven pulled her inte an embrace and let her cry out on his shoulder.

''I must go, I have to do this.'' He took a hold of her hands and held them tightly.

''Promise me you'll return.'' He nodded.

''I'll return, I promise.'' They shared one last hug before Riven let go of Topaz's hand. Picked up his bag and ran over to the ship and boarded.

''Goodbye, my baby boy.'' She called as the ship lifted with her only remaining son. When he was gone she fell down on the ground and burried her face in her hands and cried.

Riven woke up and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Realising it was a dream, he sighed with realife and run his hands through his hair. He looked over at Musa, who had fallen asleep once again. He felt bad for dreaming about Mista, even since he might possibly have some feeling left for her. It was still quite to early to wake up, so he fell back into the pilllows and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Well since it's my 18th birthday today, I thought I might update. ;) Hope you liked it and please R&R**


	5. Memories

**Check out my profile and take a look at the chapter banner! :) **

Memories

The sun where gone in Eldorado. The lightblue sky had turned into a grey color and every now and then small raindrops fell from above. Musa who had felt asleep again after the horrible night she had experience, woke up alone in bed. Riven stood by the window wearing only pants.

''I knew that something was going on.'' He mumbled to himself.

''What do you mean?'' Musa asked weakly as she yawned. Riven turned around by her voice then looked out again.

''This weather, it's a sign.'' He signed and tapped on the glass.

''A sign of what?''

''That something with Chel's emotions is wrong.'' The weather became worse as thunder could be heard in distans.

''How can Chel's emotions be conected to the weather?'' Musa sat up and frowned her eyebrows.

''Since she's the fairy of wheater, the weather is affected on how she's feeling.''

''Riven she have been sad without it effecting the weather.'' She laid down again and pushed the covers slightly downwards.

''Not like this.'' He turned back around.

''Come back to bed.'' She demanded.

''I can't. I have to go to a meeting with my father.'' He walked over to the bed, throwed on a shirt and kissing Musa goodbye and left the room.

''Well I better get downstairs.'' She sighed and started to get dressed.

* * *

Fiona sat in the kitchen with a magizine. Insteed of reading she was lost in thoughts. She thought about her family. They was probably getting worried at this time. She should have been back home from her trip by now. When she thought about it she could barely picture her mother and fathers face anymore. She stood up and put the magazine back on the table and exited the kitchen.

* * *

Topaz sat by her mirror in her bedroom. She looked over to the little musical box that stood next to the mirror. It was a beautiful piece of art that her father had once made one each to her and her sisters. Each different and uniqe, just like them he used to say. When she opened it a soft melody filled the room. She regognized it as her mothers lullaby. Inside she kept things reminded her of her family. Her mothers pearl-earrings that she had gotten on her sixteen birthday. A stone shaped as a heart that her two eldest brother had given her. And in the bottom, a photo of four teenage girls. The first to the left she regognized as her oldest sister Onyx, her short raven hair in a ponny-tail and brown eyes. The second was herself. A skinny girl with sparkly honey colored eyes and long red hair. The third was her second and younger sister Sapphire. Probably the most beautiful of them all. She had blue straight hair with darker blue highlights and deep blue eyes that looked like two the fourth and last girl was her youngest sister Emerald, a girl in her fifteens with emerald green eyes and green curly hair that lead to her waist., She smiled as she put the photo back inte the musical box again and got lost in the melody. Someone opened the door and she quickly closed the lid. She turned around and saw Miguel standing in the door. Somehow he had a worried and terrified face, but shook it of. She didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

''Musa is downstairs planing the party.'' He said without looking at her.

''Thank you.'' He was about to leave the room again before Topaz called his name.

''Miguel wait.'' He stopped in the door and turned his head slithly.

''What?'' She stood up and walked over to their bed and sat down. She gently patted for him to sit down.

''I need to talk to you. Can you please sit down?'' He sighed and sat down on the end of the bed.

''We can't keep doing this. You can't keep doing this.''

''Doing what?''

''What happened to us? Don't you love me anymore?'' She cupped one of her hands and touched his cheek as tears escapd her eyes. Miguel looked down in the floor and stood up.

''I don't have time to discuss this right now Topaz.'' And with that, he left the room and left Topaz in her loneliness.

* * *

Musa stood in the throneroom with her magical clipboard. She looked as tables and chairs where put all over the room. Big flower bouquet placed in every corner. Being pregnant could be quite boring when she couldn't be traing so she had offered herself to be responisble for Tulio's birthday party.

''No not there Sean, in the south west corner. On table number 15'' She said to a servant who was going to put a candle holder on the wrong table. Sometimes she felt like being a bit of a bitch and superior, but none of the servents seemed to mind. Topaz came in through the big doors and dropped her chin.

''Oh my, this is gorgeous.'' She looked around the room as she walked over to Musa.

''You think he will like it?'' She asked her mother-in-law as she write something down on her clipboard.

''He will love it. How did you know that Tulio's favourite flower was bleeding hearts?''

''Well, let's just say that a little bird whispered it in my ear. And that little bird is also know as your son.'' Musa and Topaz grinned at eachother.

''This is going to be a wonderful party. You have done a great job Musa.''

''Thank you.'' Topaz tapped her on her shoulder and started to walk of.

''Topaz.'' Topaz turned around and smiled.

''If there is something. I'll listen, I just wanted you to know that.'' Topaz gave her a weak smile and nodded before exiting the room. Musa looked after her before going back to work.

* * *

Fiona stood in her room putting her coat on. She had decided to go back to her family as fast as she had recovered, which she now had. Even if she felt like her heart laughed of joy she thought it was crying also. Was this worth losing Tulio for? Even if she and Tulio weren't a couple she still had feelings for him. And she had gotten along with everybody so well, but then again she didn't want to be a burden for them. Yes, she had to go back home. And she was going to!

''Leaving so soon?''

* * *

Please R&R and let me think what you really think :)


	6. Love Blossoms

**Check out my profile and take a look at the chapter banner! :) **

**Love blossoms**

Fiona stood in her room putting her coat on. She had decided to go back to her family as fast as she had recovered, which she now had. Even if she felt like her heart laughed of joy she thought it was crying also. Was this worth losing Tulio for? Even if she and Tulio weren't a couple she still had feelings for him. And she had gotten along with everybody so well, but then again she didn't want to be a burden for them. Yes, she had to go back home. And she was going to!

''Leaving so soon?'' She heard a male voice say and turned around to see Tulio in the doorway.

''Tulio? I didn't see you there.'' She felt her cheeks turn warmer and red.

''I can't believe you were gonna leave without saying goodbye.''

''I was gonna say goodbye... I just wanted to do it when I acctually left.''

''So you aren't leaving now?''

''Yes I am. And now when you are here ... goodbye Tulio.'' She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

''And thank you, for everything.'' She gave him one last smile before going to the door.

''Can't you at least stay until my birthday party tonight? I really want you to be there.'' She turned around.

''Tulio, I need to return to my family. I'm sure they are wondering where I am.''

''Just one night, then you can leave tomorrow. Please?'' She sighed.

''Fine. I'll stay.''

''I don't want you to feel forced to do something you don't want to do.''

''I know you don't.''

''But I really wish you would stay.''

''I really want to stay, but I have to go.'' She walked over to the door and took the door knob and stopped, then she turned around again to face him. She saw sadness in his eyes, but she knew that this was for the best.

''Good-bye.'' She said and gave him one last smile before exiting the room.

* * *

''You are mad!'' Miguel sat at his throne and watched Topaz passing back and fourth in the troneroom.

''I'm not so blind that you seems to think. I have been, but I'm not anymore.''

''Calm yourself.'' Miguel said trying to calm his angry wife.

''How long have this been going on? How about you step up and be a man for once Miguel!'' She walked over to him and glared angrily at him.

''Topaz!'' He warned her but Topaz carried on.

''Have you gotten her pregnant as well?''

''There isn't anyone else!'' Topaz snorted and started to walk around again before she suddenly stopped and turned around.

''She maybe wants you to run away with her, that you will leave your home and family for her.'' She slowly made her way to him as she calmly spoke. Miguel shook his head.

''Stop it!''

''Or does she think that you will throw me out so that she could move in here insteed? Is that it?'' Miguel jolted up from his throne and walked closely to her ans stared down at her. They stood there for a few seconds before Miguel walked away and out of the room.

* * *

Musa stood before her full-length mirror with her chamber maid Virena helping her putting her ball gown on. A dark red simple long chiffon dress with spagetthi straps. Some of her long navy hair was drawn back and pinned up with a golden hair-clip.

''What do you think Virena?'' Musa studied herself in the mirror.

''You're beautiful, as always your higness.'' Virena replied as she walked over to Musa with a golden necklace.

''I can't do nothing else then to agree with you Virena.'' Both of the girls looked at the diretion where they heard a voice and saw Riven standing in the doorway in his royal Eldorado uniform.

''It doesn't make me look fat does it?'' Musa asked innocently. Riven rolled his eyes and sighed.

''Musa you're not fat, your pregnant. There is a slight difference.'' Virena giggled.

Musa's cellphone started to ring and Musa saw Tecna's name on the screen.

''Hello.'' She answered.

''I found her!'' Tecna said and Musa started to get nervous.

''Hi dad.'' She tried to cover the whole conversation from Riven.

''What?'' Techna asked confused.

''I can't really talk right now dad, can I call you later?''

''But Musa, I found her!''

''Can't wait to hear about it. Love you, bye.'' She hurried to hand up and smiled nervously at Riven.

''Are you ready to go?'' Riven asked her but she shook her head.

''No, can I have a few minutes to myself?'' Riven looked suspiciously at her but smiled at same time as he and Virena exited the room.

''Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'' She dialed Tecna's number as fast as she could and waited for her to answer.

''What are you up to Musa?!'' Tecna said.

''Sorry, but Riven was in the room. You found her?'' A feeling of hope filled her body.

''Yes. When do you think you can go?'' Musa sighed and thought about it for a second.

''Well, I can try tomorrow. I'll tell Riven and the others that I'm going home to Harmonic Nebula.'' Oh she hated to lie to Riven, she really did.

''Don't you think that he would want to come along?'' That's what she's afraid for, and Riven is quite hard to make him change his mind.

''I guess but I will think of something. I'll call you when I have spoken to Riven.''

''Okey. Bye.'' And with that she hung up and exited the room.

* * *

The celebration of Tulio's birthday was a success. Everybody was having fun and seemed to enjoy it. Even if Tulio was really grateful for what Musa had done for him, he still couldn't enjoy it like he should. He looked over at his parents who was sitting in their thrones and they both seemed to want to be somewhere else. His sister was dancing with a boy about the same age as her and she seemed to have a good time. That made him fell a bit better, Since she had a hard time getting over Yatz. Then he spotted a familiar face,it was that blonde girl. What was her name again? Celina? He started to walk over to her where she was standing talking to her friends, he patted her shoulder and when she turned around she beamed at him.

''Would you… care to dance?'' He reached out his hand and smiled slithly. She turned around to her friends who nodded, then she turned back around to face him.

''I would love to.'' She took his hand and he lead her out on the dance floor. He took a hold of her tiny waist and his other hand in hers.

''How come you asked me to dance your highness?'' She smiled dreamily at the prince.

''A beautiful girl like you isen't suppose to stand in the corner.'' Celina giggled and blushed. They kept on dancing the rest of the night. In the meantime in the same room. Musa looked around for Riven and spotted him talking with a group of people. It was almost rude to interrupt, but if she would be able to go tomorrow morning, she had to speak to Riven right away.

''Honey, can I talk to you for a minute?'' Musa snuck up behind Riven.

''Yes, excuse us.'' Riven nodded his head slightly to the people he was talking to and took Musa by the hand and they walked out on the balcony.

''So what did you want to tell me or did you just want some alone time.'' Riven was about to lean in to give her a kiss, but she put her palm infront of his lips and pushed his head backwards as she smiled.

''Tempting, but there is one thing that I wanted to speak to you about. I'll be going home to Harmonic for a couple of days.''

''Because?'' Riven asked.

''Because my father asked me to, I haven't seen him since the wedding, and I miss him.'' She said sweatly and shrugged her shoulders.

''Alright, when do we leave?'' Damn it!

''There is another thing, I'll be going… alone.'' Musa started to fumble with her red nervously. She was the worst in the universe to lie.

''You don't want me to come with you?''

''Of course I do, it's just that there is something that I need to do and I have to do it alone.'' Great Musa, now he surely will let you go!

''I thought we didn't have any secrets.''

''We don't. I'll tell you as fast as I can but…. Please Riven I really need to do this.''

''Is it something dangerous?''

''Riven how can you possibly think that I'll risk our childs life?'' Riven sighed and looked down in the ground before looking at her again.

''Alright, go then.'' Musa wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Back inside Tulio was still dancing with Celina, and as he got to know her better, the more charming she got. She was funny and she seemed really intelligent. The dance stopped and so did they. Suddenly Tulio felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around and to a very pleasant surprise he saw Fiona standing smiling at him.

''You came back!'' He embraced her.

''I'm leaving again, but first there is something that I need to tell you.''

''Alright, let's go out on the balcony.'' He took Fiona by the arm and turned to Celina.

''I'll be back soon.'' Celina seemed to look slithly hurt but nodd. Fiona and Tulio disappeared out on the balcony. When they got there, Fiona released herself from Tulio and walked over to the railing and took a deep breath.

''The thing that I'm going to tell you is hard. Really hard.'' She heard Tulio coming closer to her.

''The reason I wanted to go home was because that… what I'm trying to say is that.'' She stopped and exhaled. Why did this have to be so hard?

''What Fiona?'' She heard his sweet calming voice and turned around to face him.

''Tulio… I think I'm in love with you.'' She mumbled as she looked down at the ground. For a few seconds neither of them said a word, until Tulio took his finger and lifted her chin. They looked inside each other eyes, and Tulio brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before he slowly closed the space between their faces.

''I love you too.'' He said before he kissed her.

* * *

**Aww Tulio and Fiona finally got together. You have no idea how long I wanted Tulio to have someone.**

**And Musa, will she be able to find Topaz's mother? And Miguel? Is he having an affair with someone else? Hmmmm….. ?!**

**Please R&R and let me think what you really think :)**


	7. Trouble is back

**Check out my profile and take a look at the chapter banner! :) **

**Trouble is back**

Somehow she thought this was not a good idea. Finding Topaz's family without her knowing. But she couldn't just stand and watch when her family was about to fall apart. Layla's father had borrowed them one of his ships to take them to their destination. Musa took her cellphone and some photos and put it into her purse and exited her bedroom. She went down to the dinning room were the others had breakfast. Topaz sat in silance to herself staring down on her plate. Riven and Chel had their daily argument. Tulio and Fiona gave eachother looks now and then, but of course nobody noticed. And Miguel... he just wasn't paying attention to what was happening. She sighed and went over to the table and placed a hand on Riven's shoulder.

''You're going already?'' She nodded.

''Musa, you won't be gone for long are you? Without you here, nobody can controll that thing over there!'' Chel said glaring at Riven.

''Oh Chel, I love you too.'' Riven grinned towards his sister.

''Well Layla and Tecna is waiting for me so I better go.''

''I'll follow you out.'' Riven stood up and linked hand with his wife.

''Say hello to your father from me Musa.'' Topaz said. Yeah she had to lie about that she were going to her father. But what would she say? _'Topaz I'm going to meet your mother.' _Now that would sound ridiculous?

''Yes, I'll. Well see you in two days everybody.'' She waved goodbye and she and Riven went outside.

''I still don't understand why I can't go with you. You need someone to protect you. Espesially now.'' Riven growled as he rolled his eyes by the thought of his parents.

''Riven, I'll be fine. My dad will set me up with some guards and I'll have Layla and Tecna with me all of the time. Besides they need you here.'' Riven hissed.

''What for? Trying to speak some sence into my father? Yeah, I've tried that already.'' Riven said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

''I'm sure he will be his old self again soon.'' Riven snorted.

''Then you don't know my father, he's stubborn as an old goat. Well there they are. Now you be carefull, and watch my dragonfighter in there.'' He stroke her 6 month old pregnant stomach.

''Yeah don't be so sure about that, it might be a fairy.'' She kissed him goodbye before walking towards the ship where she was meet by Tecna and Layla.

''Hi.'' She embraced them both at the same time.

''Look how big you are! Just a few more months to go.'' Layla said as she stroke her frieds swollen belly.

''Yes, but I just want it to be over with.'' Musa, Layla and Tecna entered the ship and flew off.

* * *

Tulio and Riven stood in the throneroom talking. Two figures enter the room and the two princes turned around to see Mista and Yatz walk in hand in hand and Cotton flying between them. For a second Riven's heart filled with joy but when he saw Yatz his blood started to boil like never before.

''What are you doing here!?'' Tulio gritted his teeth, glaring at Yatz.

''Is that how you welcome your guests?'' Yatz said with a bit sarcasm in his voice.

''You are no guest of ours!'' Tulio hissed.

''We were just passing Eldorado so we thought we would drop bye to say hi.'' Mista smiled.

''Well you have, now you can leave!'' Riven said angrily.

''Why so unhospitality?''

''You hurt our sister!'' Tulio yelled.

''I didn't mean to.''

''Sure you didn't, you just thought you would play with her emotions then go and run of with her best friend?'' Riven spat back at him as he clenched his fist.

''I'm really sorry that I hurt her okey? I did and still do care for Chel, I really do.'' They were interupted by someone walking around the corner huming. It was Chel and Shelly. Chel stopped at the sight of Yatz. Cotton flied over to Shelly giving her a big hug.

''Hi princess.'' Yatz smiled shyly. Chel seemed not to find any words and ran back the same way she came from.

''Now, see what you have done.'' Tulio gritted his teeth and ran after his sister.

* * *

Musa, Tecna and Layla got of the ship and looked around. A nice little village laid before them. On the right side laid a small bakery, a liabry and tailoring. On the left side laid dirrerent kind of buildings that was used as townhouses. Out on the street people was chattering and children was playing. Musa and the others slowly made their way through the croud.

''Do you think that we should ask if someone know where she lives?'' Musa asked the other two.

''I think so.'' Layla replied and walked over to an old man who was talking to the baker.

''Excuse me, but do you know where Ruby lives?'' The man smiled and nodded.

''Yes of course. If you follow this street down then you will pass a lake. By the lake you turn right and she lives in the second house there. It's and old brichouse, you can't miss it miss.''

''Thank you, thank you very much.'' The three girls thanked and they started to walk. The walk wasn't really far, maybe for about twenty minutes, and like the man said they found it. Musa, Layla and Tecna stood outside an old brickhouse with a big lawn. The garden seemed to have been well taken care of. A few rose bushes, different kinds of trees and all different kinds of flowers.

''Do you think this is the right place Tec?'' Layla said as she looked around.

''I'm sure.'' She fiddled with one of her gadgets.

''Well how about we find out?'' Musa grabbed the two girls by the hand and they slowly made it down to the front door. When they got there Layla knocked on the door three times with a shaking hand.

''This is ridiculous! What am I so nervous for?'' She said. A woman in her early fourties opened the door. She had short black hair and brown eyes.

''Yes?'' She asked.

''We seek Ruby. Does she live here?'' Musa asked. The woman looked from Musa to Tecna, to Layla then back at Musa.

''Who are you?'' She asked suspiciously as she eyes the young girls.

''We don't want you any harm, we just wish to speak to Ruby.'' Musa said again.

''Well my mother is in the livingroom. Come on in.'' She stepped aside so the girls could step in. It was a long corridore leading to the livingroom and when they got there there was a woman in her sixties sitting on the couch knitting. The room smelled peppermint and rhubarb, and for some reason Musa recognized that smell. Then she remembered that Topaz had a parfume that smelled like that. She felt so uncomfterble being her without Topaz's or Riven's knowing.

''Mother, these girls asked to see you.'' The woman looked up and saw the girls and smiled friendly.

''Welcome. Please sit down.'' She showed them where to sit. Musa, Tecna and Layla nodded and sat down, Tecna and Layla on each side of Musa.

''Tea?'' The old woman asked with a warm smile. How can a friendly lady like this resent her daughter? She seemed to be the sweetest person in the whole magix dimention.

''Yes please.'' Layla replied.

''Onyx can you make some dear?'' The woman with the short black hair nodded and went out in the kitchen.

''Now, who are you?'' She asked nicely. Musa cleared her throat.

''I'm Musa and this is Layla and Tecna.'' Someone came down the stairs and into the livingroom. A younger woman in her later thirties with long blue hair and blue eyes.

''This is my other daughter Sapphire.'' Ruby presented Musa and the others.

''Nice to meet you all, I'm on my way home you see, so I can't stay.'' Then she disappeared again.

''You'll have to excuse the mess. All these children. They are all married but they keep running around here to keep me company.''

''That's nice of them.'' Layla said.

''How many do you have?'' Musa asked. She saw that Ruby got a little bit upset by this question and wondered what she was going to answer.

''Seven. I have seven. Three daughters and four sons.'' She answered. Musa smiled and opened her purse and took a photo out.

''Then who's this?'' She showed the photo to Ruby who went pale at the sight of young Topaz. Ruby looked down at the photo then back at the girls.

''Why do you resent your daughter?'' Onyx came back into the room with a tray with tea, cups, milk and honey.

''Who are you?'' Ruby started to get suspicious.

''I'm married to Topaz's oldest son.'' Musa showed her weddingring to Ruby and Onyx.

''How did you find me?'' Musa smiled and touched Tecna's shoulder.

''I went to the liabry to get information on Topaz's family tree, and there I found your and your husbands name and date of birth. Then thanks to my friend Tecna, we could locate you.'' Ruby nodded and sipped her tea. A moment of silence passed before Onyx finally said something.

''Does Topaz know you are here.?'' Musa shook her head.

''No. I just need to understand what happened.'' Musa and Ruby stared at each other.

* * *

Chel sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea staring into the wall. She had her red hair in a ponny tail, letting her magenta fringe hang lose in her face. She felt terrible and was probably getting a fever. Yatz came in, it seemed like he was looking for her.

''What are you doing here?'' She stood up and staired at him.

''I was looking for you.'' He took a few steps closer to her, and she backed away.

''Why? What do you want from me?'' She felt her eyes become wet.

''I need to explain, I need to make things right between the two of us.''

''Save your breath. I don't wanna hear it.'' Tears ran down her cheeks.

''Please, just hear me out.''

''NO! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You hurt me Yatz, I thought you cared about me.''

''I do Chel.''

''No you don't.'' She wiped her tears away with her sleaves.

''I can't believe you did this to me.'' She walked past him and exited the kitchen. He went and ran after her in the corridore.

''Stop following me!'' She yelled at him. Tulio had heard some noice coming from the kitchen and went to see what it was.

''Hey leave her alone.'' Chel ran inte her brothers arms and cried. Tulio embraced her.

''Stay out of this.'' Yatz spat.

''The hell I won't. If I ever see you bothering my sister again, I swear I'm going to kill you. You hear me?!'' Yatz took a last look at Chel before turning around and walked away.

''It's okey, he's gone now.'' Chel contuined sobbing into Tulio's chest.

* * *

''Why didn't you want Topaz and Miguel to be together?'' Tecna asked as she took her cup. Ruby sighed and looked at Onyx.

''It was many years ago. My husband and Miguel's father Andre didn't get along. You see, Heston's sister was madly in love with Andre and when he meet his wife, little Adrianna was crushed. It ended that she killed herself. Heston blamed Andre for what Adrianna did to herself.'' A tear came from Ruby's eyes and Onyx patted her back.

''That's why Heston were so against this relationship. He thought that Miguel could do the same towards Topaz. He just wanted to protect his daughter the way he couldn't protect his sister.'' Musa started to understand, or atleast understand the reason why Heston did what he did.

''But why did you leave Eldorado?''

''Heston thought that if we moved Topaz would change her mind and come back to us... but she never did.''

''Then just before Heston died he wrote a letter to her to apologize and to explain everything. Heston asked me to send it to her when he had died but, I never did.''

''How could you? Do you have any idea how she's been feeling?'' Musa raised her voice, but when Ruby started to cry Musa calmed down.

''I'm sorry. It's just that I lost my mother when I was a little girl so I know what it's like to grow up without a mother.''

''It's alright. I should have sent it. I just didn't think that it would't make a difference.'' Ruby took a handkerchief and dried away a few tears.

''But both me and Topaz found love with two wonderful men. I really don't know what I would do without Riven.''

''Riven, is that his name? My grandson.'' Ruby beamed with happiness.

''Yes. Wait I have a picture here somewhere.'' Musa took the bunch of photos she had brougth and looked for Riven's school photo from the Red Fountain.

''Here it is.'' She gave the photo to Ruby and Onyx to see.

''He's very handsome. He looks just like his father.''

* * *

Riven was furious. Tulio had told him that Yatz had been trying to talk to Chel again and she had been devastaded. This time he was going to kill him. He saw Yatz out it the courtyard, wandering around kicking in the dirt. With steady and fast steps he walked over to Yatz, took him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Yatz tried to get himself free from Riven's grip but that only caused Riven to push harder.

''Now you are listning to me you. If I hear or see that you are even looking at Chel again, your life will depend on seconds.'' Yatz started to struggle to breath so Riven loosed his grip a slitly.

''Is that clear? Don't play games with me Yatz. I mean it, you don't want to play against me.'' Yatz didn't answer, mostly because he couldn't.

''And if you ever hurt Mista, even once. I'll make you suffer for the rest of your life. '' Finally Riven let Yatz go and he fell to his knees coughing. When Riven turned around to walk away he was stopped.

''Haven't she told you?'' Riven turned around and looked at him. Yatz were grinning.

''Who? Told me what?''

''Mista. That she's pregnant.'' Yatz went back to his feet and brushed the dirt of his clothes. Riven didn't believe him first, but then he remembered that he had heard Mista threw up that morning.

''Poor kid.'' With that Riven turned around again.

''Do you know what I think? I think it was lucky that Musa lost her baby. Who knows, it might have turned out like you. Let's just hope that this won't.'' He didn't get to finish, because Riven had knocked him in the face so hard that Yatz fell to the ground again. He had to take a few kicks in his stomach before Tulio and Mista came running out and pulled Riven from him.

''What's going on here?'' Mista gasped as she helped Yatz back to his feets and let him support himself on her.

''You will regret that Yatz. Take my word for it.'' Riven pointed his finger at Yatz, who contuined to grin. As if Riven already was pissed, that pissed him even more and the was about to lunge at him but Tulio stopped him before.

''Can someone please tell us whats going on?!'' Mista asked worridly as she looked at the wound that Yatz had on his chin.

''Nothing love. Just a man to man talk.'' Yatz said and tried to stand up by himself but failed.

''We have to get you to the sick room.'' Mista took Yatz inside and left the two brothers alone.

''What in the world was that about?'' Tulio asked as Riven pushed him away and went back inside.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Well me what you think. **

**And Mista and Yatz are back, I felt like I needed som tension in Eldorado again. And what do you think about Topaz and Ruby making up? Tell me by rewiving and the next chapter are on it's way. :)**

**Please, also visit my deviantART page. Where I will post diffrent kind of stuff, like chapter banners to transformations. My username on devinantART is the same as here.  
**


	8. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Yatz sat on a bunk groaning in pain. Mista were cleaning his wound he got on above his eyebrow, when Riven punched him.

''Ouch, it hurts.'' Yatz complained.

''Sorry, but you have only yourself to blame to start a fight with Riven.'' Mista said. Yatz glared angrily at her.

''He started it.'' He mumbled angrily, Mista shook her head.

''I don't believe you, Riven needs a reason to puch someone.'' She took a patch and covered the wound with it.

''Are you taking his side?'' Mista shook her head again.

''No, I'm not siding with anyone. All I'm saying is that I know him well enough to know what blows him off.'' Yatz snorted and crossed his arms.

''You maybe know him a little to well?''

''Don't start Yatz, I mean it!''

''Sorry. It's just that I'm afraid to loose you.'' Mista smiled and leaned down.

''I'm not going anywhere without you.'' She then gave him a light peek on his lips.

* * *

Fiona sat outside reading in the courtyard. She sighed happily as she heard the birds sing and the soft spring breeze. Suddenly she heard a noice coming from the hedge near the palace wall. She carefully closer her book and slowly made her way to see what it was. When she was getting closer someone took a hold of her hips from behind and pushed her against the wall and swirled her around, which caused her to let out a soft yelp. As soon as she saw who it was she got relieved.

''Tulio!'' She laughed and exhaled in relieve.

''I though it was going to be romantic. But I guess I just scared you.''

''No, you didn't. It was romantic.''She laughed and he kissed her but she pushed him away again.

''Not here dummy, what if we get caught?'' Tulio looked at her confused but grinned.

''Then we tell them that we love each other?''

''NO! I'm not ready to tell anyone yet! You haven't told anyone have you?'' Tulio shook his head.

''Let's just keep it a secret for a while. Besides, it's more exciting this way.''

''Alright we'll keep it a secret.'' Tulio looked around to see if there was someone around before he kissed her again, this time with respond.

* * *

Mista sat in her room reading. She heard the door open and saw an annoyed Riven standing in the doorway.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' She closed her book and laid it back on the side-table.

''Tell you what?'' She asked and walked over to him.

''That you're pregnant.''

''I haven't had the time. It's no big deal.'' Mista shrugged her shoulders and walked over to look through the windows.

''No big deal? You are expecting the devils baby.'' She gasped and turned around to face him.

''Riven! I love him. I don't understand why you hate him so much.'' She laid her hands on her hips.

''Oh let me see, first he acs like a psychopath towards you. Then he stalks Musa, lead Chel on and..'' He stopped when he thought about what Yatz and said the day before.

''And he what?'' She folded her arms.

''Nothing forget it.'' He shook his head and went to sit down in one of the arm-chairs.

''Besides, I do not appreciate you knocking my boyfriend to the ground.'' Mista said sarcastically as she adjusted the covers on her bed.

''He asked for it.'' Riven growled.

''You know what Riven, I don't think so. I don't think he asked you to knock him in the face and kick him while he was laying down like a defensless animal.'' Mista raised her voice and put her hands of her hips and glasred angrily at him.

''Mista calm down.'' He got up and walked over to her to calm her down.

''Don't tell me what to do.'' She pointed her finger at him before taking him by the arm and lead him to the door.

''Now you listen to me. Just leave me, Yatz and our baby alone!'' And with those words said, she slammed the door in his face.

''What's up with temper of pregnant woman?'' He signed before walking away.

* * *

''Here I got more photos.'' Musa stood up and went over to sit besides Ruby. She took photo by photo and explained who it was. First it was Topaz's and Miguel's wedding picture. Then there was a picture of Topaz when she was pregnant with Riven. Then there was photos of Chel and Tulio as babies and even the whole family portrait.

''Oh look at that, Tulio has my husbands nose.'' Ruby laughed as Onyx nodded.

''Don't you wanna meet them?'' Musa looked at Ruby and Ruby looked at Musa.

''I don't think that they exactly will greet me with open arms. Espacially not Miguel.'' The old woman sighed sadly.

''But what if I talk to Topaz? Then you could meet her and solve this mess. She could really need her family now. She and Miguel don't talk to each other anymore, and if they do all they do is argue. And I think that you might be the person to get them get along again.'' Ruby frowned her eyebrow.

''Me? Why do you think that I can get them to get along agian?''

''BecauseI think that you are the only one who can remind them why they are together in the first place.''

* * *

Mista stood outside Riven and Musa's bedrooms door. She hated to fight, especially with Riven. She sighed and knocked on the door. Six long seconds passed before the tall handsome prince opened the door.

''Mista? What are you doing here?'' He leaned against the door frame.

''I came to apologize. I know that Yatz did something horrible to make you act that way.''

''Yeah, he did. But you aren't the one who should be apologizing.''

''Can I come in?'' Riven nodded and stepped aside so that she could go in. After he closed the door he turned around and saw her standing by the window. The sunlight made her look like an angel, she was so beautiful. Maybe it was the fact that she was pregnant, pregnant women usually had that special glow. He knew that Musa did. Slowly he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek, and her heart started to beat faster. He took her shoulder and swirled her around. Their eyes meet and with just one look, they were lost. Riven pushed her body close to his and kissed her. Their hand travelled everywere and they moved towards the bed and fell on it.

''Riven, what if Musa come back?''

''No, she won't be back until tomorrow.'' He kissed her neck down to her collarbone, as he ran her fingers through his hair.

''Please Riven, we can't do this.'' She pushed him away as she looked into his beautiful violet eyes.

''Tell me that you don't want to.'' She bit her lip and hesitated.

''I can't do that.'' He started to kiss her again and ran his hand down her side and took a grip of her thigh and dragged it upwards. Mista stroke his arm and moaned. The broke apart when there was someone knocking on the door. Riven jump up from the bed.

''Hide! Go hide in the bathroom.'' They knocked again.

''I'm coming!'' Riven growled angrily. Mista quicky ran into the bathroom and Riven went to open the door.

''What do you want?'' Riven growled angrily at Tulio.

''Whoa, did I disturb your beauty sleep?'' Tulio grinned refering to Riven's messy hair.

''As a matter of fact, you did!'' He lied.

''I just came here to tell you that Musa called. She said that you didn't answer your phone.''

''No I was sleeping, but I'll give her a call.''

''Well alright, see you later then.'' Riven nodded and closed the door again. He ran his hands through his hair. Mista came out from the bathroom again.

''I think it's better if I just go.'' She said quitely. Riven nodded and sighed before embracing her.

''This can't happen again.'' She whispered.

''I know.'' Mista kissed his cheek before leaving the room. Riven took out his cellphone before taking a deep breath and sat down on the bed. He dialed Musa's number and waited for her to pick up.

''Stay cool Riven.'' He said to himself.

''Hello?'' Her angelic voice filled his ears.

''Hi it's me.'' It was the only thing he managed to say at the moment.

''Riven. I have tried to call you, but you didn't answer.''

''No I know, I have been really tired so I laid down for a few hours. How are you doing?''

''I'm fine, I'm doing great actually.'' He couldn't keep it in anymore, the tears started to run down his cheeks.

''Riven? Are you crying?'' She sounded worried.

''I just…. really miss you. You have no idea how much.'' Riven dug his fingers in his hair and rested his elbow on his knee. He had just betrayed the person he loved the most.

* * *

**Will Musa find out about Riven's little ''mistake''? And will Ruby be able to make Topaz and Miguel reconcile? In the next chapther, Mista drops a big bomb on Riven. Don't miss it! Please R&R for feadback, because I REALLY appreciate it. **


	9. Cheaters

**Cheaters**

Fiona and Chel were in the courtyard doing fairy training. Fiona's had told Chel that she was the fairy of colors and her enchatix form was a pair of light green shorts with pink lace at the bottom and on top. On the back of the shorts she has bits of lace hanging down in turquoise and light blue. She also as a band around her waist with pink gemstones on it. Her top is a light green strapless bikini shaped top with pink lace in the bottom. Her gloves are light green with pink lace. In her fringe she has three gemstones hairclips in different colors, Light green, pink and light blue, this three same gemstones can be found on her feets. Her wings is light green, pink, yellow and turquoise with red round gemstones hanging from them.

''**Color bliss.''** Fiona skrieked and was about to attack Chel when they where interupt by a croaking sound. Both of the fairies got back on the ground and searched the sky for what they had heard. They heard the croaking sound again.

''**Up there.''** Chel said and pointed at what looked like a bird flying towards them.

''**Could it be. It is!'' **Fiona said as a bird got closer and landed on Fiona's outstretched hand.

''**Fiona, I finally found you.'' **A colorful bird said. Chel looked surprised and confused when the bird had spoken.

''**Alfie, what are you doing here?'' **Fiona said stroking the birds head with two fingers.

''**Your parents send me out to search for you.''** The bird said in a croaking voice as he ruffled his feathers.

''**Excuse me, but can someone tell me what's going on here.''** Chel said.

''**Sorry Chel. This is Alfie, my chameleon parrot.'' **Alfie left Fiona's hand and stopped with flapping wings infront of Chel's face.

''**She's pretty.'' **Alfie croaked.

''**Aren't you cute?'' **Chel giggled and let Alfie rested on her hand.

* * *

Mista sat in her room reading a babybook and Riven walking past and forward in the room.

* * *

''**All I'm saying is that I just don't understand what you see in him?'' **Riven kneeled down in front of her and stroke her leg. Mista closed her book, while she starred at his hand touching her leg. She laid the book on the table and took his hand and removed it from her leg.

**''He's a wonderful person. And I should be thankfull that I'm even pregnant, since...''** She stopped immediately when she realised what she just had said.

**''Since?''** Riven frowed his eyebrows.

**''Forget it. Nothing important.'' **Mista shook her head and took her book again and covered her face with it from prevent her from seeing him.

''**Mista.'' **Riven took his index finger and pulled the book from her face. She stood up and clasped her hands together before sighing deeply.

**''Alright I guess that you will have to find out sometime. When you left, I found out that I was pregnant.'' **Riven looked confused before putting the pieces together. Two hundreds questions popped up in his mind.

**''You what? And you just got ride of it?''** He could see Mista's eyes getting teary.

**''The healer said that if I went through with it, there might be a risk that I couldn't get pregnant in the future.'' **All air disappered in Riven's lungs. It felt like he was going to die right there.

''**Mista how could you?''** He stormed out of the room and Mista behind him.

''**Please Riven, we have to talk about this.''** She caught up with him and turned him by his shoulders so that he was facing him.

''**Now you wanna talk? You know what Mista? Now it's to late!'' **

''**RIVEN!''** She called out, but he didn't turn around. She broke out in tears and ran back inside her room.

* * *

Musa, Layla and Tecna was going back to Eldorado. They exited the small house out into the beautiful lawn.

''**Thank you Ruby, for letting us stay here.''** Musa said as she smiled at the eldery woman.

''**That is the least I could do.''** She took something out from her apron pocket. It was an old worn envelope. She handled it to Musa.

''**It's the letter Heston wrote to Topaz. I would like if you could give it to her.'' **Musa nodded and took the letter.

''**I will.''** Ruby shook Musa's hand and later she shook Layla's and Tecna's.

* * *

Riven stood upon the roof. He usally went up there when he wanted to be alone or think. This time, he needed both.

''**I thought you might be up here.''** He turned around and saw Mista standing behind him. He didn't say anything and continued to look over the town before him.

''**If you atleast let me explain.''** Riven boiled with anger.

''**There is nothing to explain. You were pregnant with our baby, and you didn't tell me. And then you had an abortion without telling me.'' **He spat back at her.

''**But..''** He cut her off.

''**No buts. If you just had been honest then our baby had still been alive.'' **

''**You mean that you would had come back? That you really had left everything and come back to me?'' **

''**Yes, I had just lost my brother!'' **

''**How was I suppose to know that? I was so scared that you would feel trapped and raising a child you didn't want and that you would feel forced to stay with me.''**

''**You didn't think that I would stay with the women I loved, the mother of my child?''**

''**I thought that you loved Red Fountain. I didn't want to be the one responsible for ruin everything. I was so afraid Riven. I was keeping this horrible secret from you and the longer it went on the harder it became to tell you, because I knew that you would hate me for what I did.''** Mista started to cry again and covered her face with her hands.

''**I don't hate you for having an abortion. I don't hate anything about you. But it really hurt that you kept it from me.'' **He walked closer to her and took her hands in his and kissed her lips. Mista smiled slightly.

''**I do have a thing for you.'' **She reached back to her back pocket and out a picture. She looked at it and smiled before handed it to Riven and he looked at it. It was a sonogram picture.

''**Is this?''** Mista nodded and pointed at the spot where the baby was.

''**Yes, it was taken before I did it. I named him Jasper.'' **

''**Jasper?'' **

''**Well I didn't know the gender but I always wanted a boy so I just named the baby Jasper.'' **

''**I like that name.'' **

''**You know, I love Yatz. But I don't think that I ever will be able to forget you.'' **

''**Not me neither.'' **Riven took her by her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. He stroke her back before his hand travelled down to her belt and unbuckled it. Mista tangled Riven's shirt of before kissing him again. Lets just say that this time, Tulio did not interupt.

* * *

**Fiona's power, lame I know. But I thought it was cute ^^ And her enchantix form can you find on my devinart page **

**And a Riven/Mista baby, bet you didn't saw that coming huh? And will Riven tell Musa about this and will she go nuts? And how will Topaz react when Musa gives her the letter?**


	10. Heston's letter

**Heston's letter**

Musa stood with Topaz in the throneroom. She had just got back and the first thing she did was to go and find Topaz.

''**Topaz, I have been lying. I have not been with my father.'' **Musa's voice shivered a bit.

''**No? Then were have you been?'' **Topaz smiled and frowed her eyebrows.

''**I… I have meet… your family.''** Topaz looked like she just had seen a ghost.

''**How? Did you?'' **Musa took the envelope from her bag and handed it to Topaz. Topaz took the envelope from Musa and looked down at it.

''**I will explain everything. But first read this.'' **Musa left the throneroom and Topaz who still didn't understood a word Musa was saying looked down at the envelope. She went to sit down on her throne and slowly with shaking hands opened it and took the letter out and began to read it.

_My dear Topaz. _

_I want to begin to wish you a happy birthday, since I'm writing this letter on your 22th birthday._

When you read this, I'm no longer with you. I'm writing this letter because I know I won't be around for very much longer. If I wasn't so proud, I would have come and visit you and say my goodbye in person. But like this it's easier and it wouldn't hurt so much. While I'm writing this I sit outside on the porch and listening to the fire crickets, which made me think of you. Everywhere I go I'm reminded of that little girl with long curly red hair and a laugh like a sweet melody that I once knew.

_You probably wonder if we have thought about you since the day we left? Every single day. Even if it hurts to much to mention your name out load, we all think of you. Me and your mother own you and explaination why we didn't approve Miguel. My sister Adrianna was in love with Andre, your father-in-law. Everything seemed like Andre was intrested in Adrianna but he wasn't. When Andre got engaged to his wife, Adrianna couldn't take the pain and decided to jump from her bedrooms window, which lead to a broken spine, she died immediately. Even today I can still see her lifeless body when I close my eyes. All I wanted was to protect you. Protect you the way I couldn't protect my sister. Now, many years after, I know I was wrong. I hope you and Miguel have a happy marriage and that you both can find in your hearts to forgive me someday. Miguel, he turned out to be a fine young man and I'm sure he will make you very happy. That is the least a father can wish for his daughter._

_I also know that you have a son, and I hope that he will bring you and Miguel all the happiness that you, your brothers and sisters brought us. Keep in mind to take care on every little moment, because they soon will slipp out through your fingers. _

_With all my love_

_Your father Heston. _

_25 novembre 1992_

Topaz didn't know what to think. She started blankly into thin air as she dropped the letter to the floor. Long minutes passed without her moving. It was over twenty years she last heard from her family and now suddenly her daugther-in-law shows up with letter from her late father. For the first time she realised that her father had died, and suddenly the tears sprayed out of her eyes. She picked the letter back from the floor and gently brushed her fingers over the parchment. She didn't even got the chance to tell him goodbye or how much she loved him.

''**I forgive you father.''** She heard the big doors open and saw Miguel. She looked over at him with teary eyes and her honey colored eyes meet his violet ones. He slowly walked over to her, curious about the parchment she was holding. But before he could say anything she ran out of the room with her long dress waving behind her. She ran all the way out to the gardens and stopped to catch her breath. She sat down on a nearby bench and exhaled. It didn't take many seconds before Musa came around the corner on the high hedge. Topaz looked up at her but started down on the ground again. With small steps Musa slowly walked over to the queen and sat down beside her. A long time passed without neither of them saying anything.

''**Your mom really wants to meet you. She's just afraid. Afraid that you don't want to meet her.''** Topaz just sighed.

''**I can get her here if you want to. Even tomorrow.'' **Topaz still didn't answer.

''**Topaz?'' **She tried again.

''**Musa, it's been twenty two years. And I just found out that my father is dead. All I need right now is to be alone.'' **Musa nodded and sighed. With some complication Musa manage to stand.

''**I'm really greatful for this Musa. I really am, but I just need some time to let it sink in.'' **Musa smiled slighly and started to walk back to the palace. Something caught her attention by the fountain. Two familiar faces she hadn't seen in a couple of months was standing laughing. She slowly walk over to them and they spotted her and started to walk over to her.

''**You're back?'' **

''**We will leave tonight again.'' **Yatz smiled.

''**Well I was just surprised to see you two again.''** Yatz nodded. Musa looked over at Mista who looked down on the ground kicking in the dirt with her foot like she was ashamed of something.

''**You look great.''** Yatz refering to her swollen belly. Musa smiled and stroke her belly.

''**Thank you. Only three more months now.''** There was an awkward silence before Yatz spoke again.

''**Mista's pregnant too.'' **Now Mista looked up at Yatz then over to Musa.

''**Oh congratulations.''** Mista smiled weakly.

''**Honey can we go down to the sea?''** Mista asked and hugged Yatz's waist. Yatz nodded and took her hand and they walked away. Musa sighed and continued to walk into the palace up to her room, where she found Riven laying on their bed with a pillow over his head.

''**Hey there sleepyhead.''** She giggled. Riven jolted up out of bed and ran over to embrace his wife.

''**You're home!''** He kissed her lips. She laughed and took her coat of and throwed it over one of the armchairs.

''**Don't ever leave me again. Don't you dare.''** Riven embraced her.

''**Was it really that bad?'' **She laughed as she went to sit down on the bed. Riven followed her to the bed.

''**You have no idea.''** Riven got down on his kness and pressed his cheek against Musa's belly.

''**I figured out what I'm without you.'' **Musa stroke his hair and trailed her hand down to his neck.

''**And what did you found out?'' **Musa asked as she helped him up back at his feets.

''**Nothing! I'm nothing without you.''**

''**It's good that I'm not going anywhere then.'' **Musa said as she leaned in for a kiss. A few hours later, Riven had just helped Musa unpack her things. He went into the bathroom to wash his hands. In the meantime there was a knock on the door and Musa went to go and open it to see Mista.

''**Mista?''** Musa frowned her eyebrows.

''**Is Riven here? I need to talk to him before we return home to Apolize.''** Riven came out of the bathroom and got a look of terror in his eyes.

''**Mista needs to talk to you.'' **Musa said to him and her wrenched slightly.

''**Okey, I'm come with you.''** Riven said walking towards the door but Musa stopped him.

''**No, you stay here. There is something I have to do anyhow.'' **Musa kissed Riven before exiting the room and closed the door behind her.

''**Do you want to make this as akward as possible?'' **Riven crossed his arms and frowed his eyebrowns.

''**Don't you only blame this on me, you had just much part in it that I.''** Mista said pointing finger at him.

''**Fine, what are you doing here then?''** Riven went to sit down on the bed.

''**Are you going to tell her?''** Mista crossed her arms and looked down on the floor. Riven thought for a second before shaking his head.

''**No. I want to, but she will definitely leave me.'' **Mista nodded and went over to the window.

''**How about you? Are you going to tell Yatz?'' **Riven asked, Mista slightly turned her head and sighed.

''**I don't know.'' **She said and turned around to face him.

* * *

Musa went looking for Topaz but she couldn't find her anywhere. She had looked in the throneroom, the kitchen, the dinningroom, the courtyard and the palace gardens. Two maids came around the corner giggeling but stopped as fast as they saw Musa and cursied instead. When they came closer, Musa could see that one of them was her personal chamber maid Virena.

''**Your highness.''** Virena said as she and the other maid cursied again.

''**I'm looking for the queen. Have you seen her anywhere?''** The two maids looked at each other.

''**I think I saw her leaving the palace a couple of hours ago.''** The other maid said and Virena nodded before they both continued walking.

''**Leaving the palace? Where would she go at this time?''** Musa thought before walking away. As she rounded the corner she saw Topaz in regular clothes and coat.

''**Where have you been? I'm been looking everywhere for you.'' **I

''I went to my birth home. I needed to see it.'' Topaz said taking off her gloves. Musa nodded and sighed.

''**So, have you decided yet?''** Musa asked carefully as she looked down on the floor. She could hear Topaz sigh.

''**I have. I want to meet her.''** Musa looked up at her mother-in-law and smiled.

''**Alright, I'll get her as fast as possible. Probably by tomorrow noon.'' **Topaz nodded and patted Musa's stomach before disappearing around the corner Musa came from.

''**Yes.'' **Musa whispered before going back to her bedroom.

* * *

It was late at night in Eldorado and most of the inhabitants were asleep. But in the palace, atleast two was still awake. Tulio and Fiona stood in a dark corner in one of the dark corridors kissing. Tulio had a firm grip of Fiona's hips and Fiona's arms were tightly wrapped around his neck. At the sound of a noice Fiona pushed Tulio backwards so hard that he fell backwards. When she realised the the sound she had heard was just a three whipping against a nearby window, she felt bad for possibly hurting Tulio.

''**I'm so sorry.''** She whispered and helped him up to his feets again.

''**Are you mad?''** Tulio hissed and brushed some dirt off his sleeve.

''**I thought someone was coming.''** She wrapped her arms around his neck again and was about to lean in for another kiss but Tulio pushed her away from him and walked away irritaded.

''**Where are you going?''** She whispered and ran after him.

''**I'm going to bed.''** He hissed agian and continued to walk off.

* * *

The next morning, Topaz passed back and fourt nervously in the throneroom fumbling with her fingers. Many questions flew around in her head. Would her mother recognize her? Would she recognize her? She stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she heard the big door open and she turned around to see the woman she once had known. Nothing about her had change expect that she had age about twenty years. Topaz's didn't move or say anything, she just stood and looked at her. Ruby smiled slightly at her and reached out her arms. Tears escaped both of their eyes. Topaz ran towards Ruby and crashed into her arms and they embraced each other.

**''Look at you. You are even more beautiful then I remember.'' **

**''I'm so sorry mother. I shouldn't have done what I did, I made a mistake.'' **

**''What are you talking about? You have three gourgoues children. They are far away from mistakes.'' **

**''No I don't mean them. Miguel, I should have known it wouldn't work.''** Ruby embraced Topaz again and stroke her hair. Miguel walked in.

''**Miguel.''** Ruby said half strict half friendly.

''**Ruby.''** Miguel said crossing his arms.

''**We… we where about to go.''** Topaz said and she took Ruby by the arm and lead her towards the door. But before they get there Musa entered the room with Riven, Chel and Tulio who looked confused. The siblings looked at confused at each other, then at Musa, then at their parents and the redheaded stranger.

''**What's going on here?''** Chel asked.

* * *

**I want to thank you for all of your comments. Even if they are about Riven being such an asshole…. And I agree with you, he is. But still, they motivate me to keep writing. **

**This chapter was really long, but I hope that you won't get tired of reading it ^^ **


	11. Love conquers all

**Check out my profile and take a look at the chapter banner! :) **

**Love conquers all**

Topaz took Ruby by the arm and lead her towards the door. But before they get there Musa entered the room with Riven, Chel and Tulio who looked confused. The siblings looked confused at each other, then at Musa, then at their parents and the redheaded stranger.

**''What's going on here?''** Chel asked. Topaz sighed deeply before walking towards her children who all three was standing on a straight line looking highly confused.

**''This.''** She began referring to Ruby.

** ''Is your grandmother.''** Riven's chin dropped to the ground. Chel gasped and Tulio looked like he stopped breathing.

**''What is she doing here?''** Riven asked while curious looking at the older woman.

**''Yes, I would like to know that to.''** Miguel said walking over to his wife and laid his arm around her waistwhile never taking his eyes of Ruby. Topaz gasped and slapped it away.

**''Don't touch me. How dare you after what you have done?'' **

**''Topaz, I've told you. I'm not cheating on you.''** Miguel whispered meaning that only she would hear. But all of the others heard aswell. Ruby cleared her throat to get everyones attention.

**''Topaz, have he read the letter?''** She asked. Topaz shook her head.

**''Well I think he should.'' **

**''No, there is nothing in that letter that conserns him.''** Topaz said crossing her arms as she glared angrily at Miguel.

**''Yet, I think he should. Then he might understand.''** Topaz thought about it for a second before giving in and took the envelope from her pocket and gave it to Miguel. Miguel opened the envelope and took the letter out and started to read. Topaz went to sit down on her throne as she let out a deep sigh. Riven, Chel and Tulio was still as confused as before. Nobody said anything until Miguel ended the letter. Without saying anything he walked over to Topaz and kneeled infront of her.

**''This changes everything.''** Topaz carefully looked up on him so that their eyes meet.

** ''What does?''** She asked him.

**''Recently you have been starting having this dreams. Dreams about you family. And what I never told you is that I'm scared to death that you would leave me.''** He stood up and dragged Topaz up to her feet aswell.

**''Then every night I had nightmares about your father threating me. I know I have been acting badly, it's just that I've been scared that you would regret choosing me over them. And that you would leave me here.''** Tears ran down Topaz's cheeks. Suddenly Ruby appeared between them. She took both of their hands and gave them to one another.

**''Now, remember how much you both sacrifised to be together. Remember your years together and how much you love each other.''**

**''She's right Topaz. I love you more then anything.''** Topaz smiled.

**''I love you too Miguel.''** They kissed before embracing. And in the first time in months, they saw a real smile on Miguel's and Topaz's lips.

* * *

Two months had passed since Topaz and Miguel reconcilded and everything had gone back to normal. Well almost, Riven had still told anyone about him and Mista. Espically not Musa. Even if he didn't plan on telling her ever, he still was degust and hated himself. How could he not? Miguel and asked to meet with them in the throneroom.

**''What? But we have a bedroom already.''** Riven said quite annoyed.

** ''Yes of course. But now when you are soon to be parents you will need something bigger. You will have to a nursary. And in the room you have now, that won't be possible.''**

**''But I….''** He started but was interupted.

** ''Please Riven. We could use some more space.''** Musa said looking up on him. Just the looking at her he felt guilty. He had promised her alot of things when they got married. Now when he already have broken one of those promises he had to make sure not to break more.

**''Alright build it then. We can decide when we have seen it.''** Riven said as he sighed and crossed his arms. Miguel nodded and exited the room and left Riven and Musa alone. She smiled and bat her eyelashed sweetly.

** ''Don't worry. It's going to be great.''** She said and stroke his cheek before leaving the room.

**''Yeah, easy for you to say.''** Riven growled.

* * *

Topaz stood outside looking as a ship landed not far away. The doors opened and four characters exited it. She saw her mother, her sisters Onyx and Emerald and her brother Fortido. She ran towards them and ran straight into her brothers arms. He spinned her around just like he used to when they were teenagers.

**''I can't believe you are here.''** Topaz laughed as Fortido put her back down on the ground again. She hugged both her sisters at the same time.

**''Where is Sapphire?''** She asked as she beamed. Emerald's and Onyx's smiles wipped of and instead they excanged uncomfterble looks.

** ''She's not here is she?''** Topaz asked looking disappointent.

**''We just think that she's ashamed over what she did.''** Emerald said and patted Topaz's shoulder. Ruby took Topaz by the shoulder and they all went inside.

* * *

Riven and Tulio were outside battletraining. Riven wasn't focused enough and Tulio could easily knock Riven's sword out of his hand. Riven groaned and went to drink some water. Tulio throwed his sword on the ground and walked over to Riven. He sat down and waited for Riven to say something.

**''What's gotten into you? You have been acting crazy for weeks.''** Riven sighed and scratched his forehead.

**''Do you really want to know?''** Riven looked at him as he stompt his feet nervously. Tulio nodded.

** ''You know last month. When Mista and Yatz were here?''** Tulio nodded again but looked slightly confused.

**''I did something really stupid. I slept with Mista.''** Tulio's chin feel to the ground.

**''How? Why?''** He manage to say.

** ''I don't know, it was just that we maybe needed it to be able to get over each other completetly.''** Tulio raised an eyebrow and stared at his older brother.

**''I know it sounds stupid. It just happened.''** Tulio sighed and closed his eyes and ran his hands through his flaming red hair.

** ''No. I can't, and neither can you.''** Riven hissed in a warning tone. Tulio sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Musa walked into her bedroom and went over to the door that lead out to the balcony and opened it before going inside again. She ran her hand through her long navy hair went over to the dresser to take out her earrings. As she went into the bathroom to change, she started humming. Musa changed into her nightgown before going back out into the bedroom. When she just had reached her side of the bed and sat down, she suddenly felt something inside her stomach moving. It was the baby who was kicking. Musa laughed and stroke her stomach.

**''Aren't you athletic? Your dad is going to be so proud.''** She said and smiled before pulling out the night stand drawer to look for a babybook to read. When she didn't find it, she frowned her eyebrows and scratched her head.

**''I'm sure I laid it there.''** She walked over to Riven's night side table and pulled out the drawer. Different from her drawer, Riven's was a complete. When she dug inside of the drawer, in the bottom she found something she hadn't seen before. A picture. A picture that looked like a sonogram of a baby. But why would Riven have a sonogram picture in his night side drawer?

* * *

**Yaaay M&T finally made up again! Musa finds out about the baby! I think Riven has some explaining to do, don't you think? And will he tell Musa about Mista before Tulio can't keep quite anymore? **

**Please R&R and let me think what you really think :)**


	12. Lies

**Check out my profile and take a look at the chapter banner! :)**

**Lies  
**

Riven was on his way back to his bedroom. He yawned and ran his fingers through his hair as he reached the doorknob and entered. He saw Musa sitting on the bed with crossed legs and arms crossed, but he didn't she her face.

**''Hi, are you still awake?''** He said happily as he took his sweater of and throwed it in the laundry basket in the bathroom.

**''Yes. For some reason I couldn't sleep.''** She replied him in a sarcastic voice. Riven looked out through the door that lead to the bathroom. He walked over to her and looked down on her face.

**''Something wrong?''** He asked kneeling infront of her. Musa glared at him angrily and her lip trembled in anger.

**''I think you have some explaining to do.''** Riven thought his blood started to freeze.

**''I'm going to kill Tulio.'' **He thought as he tried to say something but all he managed to say was impenetrable to understand. Musa waved her hands infront of his face to make him shut up.

**''I found this in your drawer.''** She took the picture out from her behind her back and showed it to him. Riven's went from panicing to slightly calmer.

But then he got quite annoyed by the thought of Musa going through his things.

**''Why are you going through my stuff?''** He hissed at her. Musa growled and tried to stand up but without success. Riven sighed and stood up himself and took her hand and dragged her up to her feets.

**''Thank you.''** Musa said quitely and walked to the other side of the room.

**''I was looking for the babybook that was in my drawer. Then when I couldn't find it I thought that you might have read it and forgot to put it back in mine.''** Musa said crossing her arms and looked at him. Riven scratched his head in dismay for snapping at her.

**''Sorry for reacting that way.''** He said as he looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. She nodded and sighed.

**''So, are you going to tell me about the picture?''** Riven sighed and walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her back to the bed and they sat down.

**''You are not going to like it.''** Riven said and scratched his head again. Musa started to get impatient and started to stomp her foot.

**''I found out when Mista and Yatz visited that Mista's pregnant.''** Musa frowed her eyebrow.

**''But that baby in the picture is older that Mista's.'' **

**''I know, but then later she told me that before I left... she was pregnant. And the baby was mine.''** Musa gasped. Riven first didn't dare to look at her but got the courage to look over at his wife. She sat with her hand in her knees. She was looking down and her long hair hanging infront of her face. Even if he didn't saw her face, he could swear that she was crying. She took her hand and removed her hair from her face and looked at him with anger in her tearfilled eyes.

**''So you mean that everything since we got together, every year and day had been a lie?''** She snapped angrily at him.

**''No. You know it haven't.''** He said stroking her stomach.

**''But when we got together, you told me I was your first.'' **She whispered and hissed at the same time and slapped his hand away. Riven sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

**''Alright, what I did was wrong. But I thought that if I told you that I wasn't you wouldn't have done it with me.''** Musa snorted.

**''You are such a pig, you know that? And you should be glad that I'm pregnant so I can't use my powers, or else I would have tortured you so bad for saying that.'' **Riven gulped.

**''The only thing that meant something to me was that you loved me. I didn't care if you where a virgin or not. Besides, I thought that you had done it with Darcy already so...'' **She said but was interupted.

**''Not that again, I thought we were talking about Mista.''** Musa sighed and looked at him.

**''I'm still so mad at you for alots of reasons. I hope you understands that?''** She asked and he nodded.

**''It will take some time, but I hope and think that we'll manage through this. The only thing that I want you to do is being honest with me in the future. So while we are at it, is there anything that you want to tell me?''** She looked at him. Riven thought and hesitated for a moment. Should he tell her?

**''No. No there will be no more secrets or lies in the future.'' **Musa nodded and kissed his lips before they embraced each other. In a total different side of the castle was Topaz sitting by her dressing-table and Miguel was seated on the bed.

**''My mom invited us home to her.''** She said and looked at him in her mirror. He looked back at her through the mirror. At first she saw a look of discomfort but he later smiled and nodded.

**''Of course love. Whatever you want.'' **Topaz stood up and walked over to him and gave him a small peak on hi cheek.

**''Alright, we'll leave next week.''**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Musa found out about Riven and Mista's baby. The couple had getting a message to meet Miguel at the south side of the fourt floor.

**''Your room is finished.''** Migeul smiled at the couple. Musa beamed with happiness and Riven sighed.

**''I guess that we better get this over with then.'' **Riven growled. Miguel opened the door and entered the room. Musa took Riven by the hand and smiled up at him, Riven just growled and rolled his eyes as they to entered the room. What they meet was much larger then their old room. The walls and furniture went in dark brown and beige. A king size bed with a canopy and a great crystal chandelier in the ceiling.

**''Look at this.''** Miguel said as he walked over to the dubbel-doors. He opened them and a giant walk-in-closet was shown.

**''Special made for my favorite daugther-in-law.''** Miguel smiled at Musa as she walked over to it.

**''I'm in heaven!''** Musa said as she spun around into the giant closet.

**''The nursary is going to be in there, but sadly it won't be ready until the baby gets here.'' **Miguel said as Riven walked passed him and over to his wife.

**''Riven, isen't this beautiful.''** Musa said happily and wrapped her arm around his waist. Riven sighed and looked down at her.

**''You really like it don't you?''** She nodded.

**''Fine, we'll take it then.''** He said. Musa looked up on him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**''I promised to make you happy. And if this bedroom makes you happy then.''** Musa smiled and hugged him.

* * *

It was a quite and calm night. Fiona laid in her room and turned and tossed in bed. Now and then weak cries could be heard and sweat running down her forehead. With a scream she jolted up in bed. Realising she was in her room she exhaled calmly and dried the sweat on her forehead with the back of her head.

''**It was just a dream. You are alright.''** Fiona sighed and fell back into her pillows. Even how hard she tried she couldn't manage to go back to sleep. She tossed and turned trying to get comfterble but it just wasn't going to happen. She growled and throwed the covers off her before sitting up, slipping her feets into her slippers and exited the room. She hurried upstairs and stopped by a door and started to knock.

''**Tulio. It's me, open the door.''** She said and kept on knocking until someone opened. Tulio opened the door as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

''**Fiona what are you doing here? What's the clock?''** He asked and yawned again as he supported his body on the doorframe.

''**It's in the middle of the night. I had such a horrible nightmare.''** She embraced Tulio's waist and hugged him tightly.

''**So you decided to come to your knight in shinning armor?'' **Tulio grinned and stroke her back.

''**Can I spend the night with you?**'' She asked and looked upon him. Tulio thought for a moment before smiling and nodded.

* * *

**Riven, your liar! I'll have to make Musa finds out soon! And a little Fiona and Tulio moment to. How sweet, I love those two 3 **

**Please R&R and let me think what you really think :)**


	13. Don't leave me!

**Check out my profile and take a look at the chapter banner! :)**

**Don't leave me! **

Musa was due in 2 weeks and Riven was leaving with his family to go and visit Ruby. Because she was so far along in the pregnancy Musa couldn't go. Riven was packing while Musa was sitting in the arm-chair sulking.

**''I want to go aswell.'' **The music princess growled angrily. Riven smiled and walked over to her.

**''Musa you know you can't. You're over eight months now and the only thing you need is rest.''** Riven kissed her forehead. Musa crossed her arms over her chest and growled.

**''It's not fair.''** Riven rolled his eyes as he went back to the bed folding a sweater and packed it down.

**''What if something happends? Riven you have to stay home!''** Musa stood up and walked over to him and tugged his shirt. Riven took her hands in his and held them together.

'**'I can't and you will have Flora and Fiona here with you all the time. Besides, I will only be away for a couple of days.''** Musa moaned in annoyance and walked back to the arm-chair and sat down. She let out a deep sigh before looking down on her stomach.

**''GET OUT! GETOUT! GETOUT!'' **Musa yelled down on her highly pregnant stomach. Riven dropped a shoe in fear of his wife outburst.

**''Calm down. You still have two weeks to go.''** He laughed as he picked the shoe fup from the floor. Musa growled angrily.

''But I'm fed up being pregnant! I want my old body back, I want to be a fairy again, I want to be able to eat and drink whatever I want.'' **Riven took his suit-case and placed it on the floor before going to help his pregnant wife to her feet. **

''Come on, Flora should be here any minute now.'' **He took her hand and the suit-case in his other before going outside.**

* * *

**Outside in the courtyard, the whole royal family including Fiona stood waiting for the fairy of nature. Tulio and Riven stood talking with their parents. Chel and Fiona tried to cheer up Musa. **

''Cheer up Musa. We'll be back before you know it.'' **Chel said wrapping her arm around Musa's shoulder. **

''But what if something happens? Where will Riven be protecting me? Well he won't be here!'' **Musa said turning around folding her arms. **

''Me and Flora will be here Musa. I'm sure we are capable of protecting you if something would come up.'' **Fiona said hugging Musa from behind. Suddenly they saw something in distance. **

''Flora! It's Flora!'' **Musa said trying to jump up and down. The ship got closer and closer and soon it landed infront of them. A couple of servents picked all of the suit-cases and carried them over to the ship. The door opened and Flora walked out of the ship with a suit-case in hand but it was soon taken away by a servant. **

''Thank you.'' **Flora said friendly and smiled. Musa waddled over to her best friend and embraced her. **

''You are here!'' **She said and dried a tear from her cheek. **

''Hi sweetie. And hello to you too.'' **Flora stroke Musa's belly. Riven walked up to them and hugged Flora as well. **

''Come on everybody. We have got to go.'' **Miguel said. Both Miguel and Topaz stroke Musa's stomach before boarding the ship. Chel hugged Fiona goodbye before going over to Musa and hugged both her and Fiona goodbye before following her parents. Tulio hugged Fiona goodbye before slipping her a note without anyone seeing it. He winked at her before going over to Musa and kissed her cheek and he aswell boarded. Fiona smiled as she unfolded the note and read it. **

''_I'll miss you!'' _**She said quitetly and blushed. She looked over at the ship and saw Tulio looking out through a window. **

''I'll miss you too.'' **She mimed towards him and waved. He smiled and waved back. Fiona walked over to Musa, Riven and Flora. **

''You can't leave me here Riven. Please don't leave me!'' **Musa cried and had her arms tightly wrapped around Riven's waist. Riven tried to get free from her grip and Flora tried to pull Musa from him. **

''Please honey, it's just pre labor nerves. I understand that you scared but you have to let Riven go now.'' **Flora pulled as hard as she could and finally Musa lost her grip. Riven carefully walked over to Musa and gave her a small peck on her cheek. **

''If you leave me now you don't have to come back Riven.'' **Musa yelled after him as he boarded.**

* * *

When the ship left Eldorado, Riven sunk to the floor and burried his head in his hands. Tulio sighed and walked over to him and sat down besides him.

''**Wanna tell me what's bothering you?'' **Riven let his head fell backwards against the wall and he let out a deep sigh.

''**It's just so much going on. Musa, the baby…. Mista.'' **Tulio growled and shook his head.

''**I know!'' **Riven growled and run his fingers through his hair.

''**Do you love her?'' **Tulio asked and Riven shook his head without doubting.

''**No. I still care for her but everything we had is in the past. I'm with Musa know.'' **Tulio nodded and patted Riven's shoulder before standing up and went over to a seat. Riven sighed one last time before doing the same. They arrived at Ruby's late that night. Later the next day, Topaz and Miguel walked hand in hand towards the graveyard. Riven and Tulio walked a bit behindd them walking while Chel, Ruby and Onyx walked in the front. Topaz nervously squeezed Miguel's hand as she let out a deep sigh when she saw the gravestones in distance.

''**You worried?'' **Miguel asked her. Topaz saw quite a while before nodding her head.

''**I probably shouldn't be. It's just weird knowing I'm never going to see him again.'' **She replied and sighed once again. They got to the graveyard and walked through a gate.

''**It's over there. You want to be alone?''** Onyx asked looking at her sister. Topaz nodded and slowly walked down the path with gravestones on each side of her. She passed 16 graves before stopping at the one she was looking for.

_**In loving memory of Heston **_

**_Born 5 january 1947_**

_**Dead 30 december 1992**_

She kneeled down infront of it and cast a glare over at the others. She took a deep breath and removed a couple of leaves that was laying around the chrysanthemums that was planted. She smiled at flowers.

''**I remember that those was your favorites. You always came home with a couple of them on special occassions.''** Topaz laughed as she whipped a tear from the corner of her eye.

''**If I had known about you illness I would have come sooner, or maybe I wouldn't.'' **Topaz said disappointed and in guilt. She knew even if she would have know, she probably wouldn't had the courage to go back. Then she lost it and her tears streamed down her face. Riven was on his way over to her but was stopped by Miguel who shook his head.

''**She has to do this by herself.'' **Riven hesitated but stayed where he was. Topaz got the hold of herself and dried a few tears with her finger.

''**I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I will miss you.'' **She touched the gravestone and brushed her fingers over her fathers name. She sighed and stood up, when she turned around to join the others. Miguel started to walk toward her and embraced her and let her cry out on his chest. He kissed her head and his chin against her head.

* * *

Flora and Musa sat in the kitchen eating lunch. When they were done eating Flora took both of their plates and went over to the sink. Musa was on her way to the door when she suddenly stopped.

**''Flora?''** Musa said in a squeeky voice and and looked down.

**''Yes?'' **Flora turned around to look at her friend with a smile.

**''My feet are wet.''** Musa moan in fear. Flora looked down on the floor and right beneth Musa was a pool of water.

**''Oh my god. Your water just broke!'' **Flora said rushing over to her. Musa's face filled with horror.

**''What?!''** Musa started to cry. Flora took Musa's hand in hers and squeezed them hard.

**''It's going to happen now.'' **Flora smiled and stroke her hands trying to calm her down. Musa made a small noice as she carried on crying.

**''But Riven. He won't be back until tomorrow night.'' **Musa started to cry harder as she breathed heavily.

**''Don't worry, we'll call him and I'll send a gaurd to get the healer and everything is going to be great.'' **The nature fairy said as she embraced Musa's shoulders.

**''Okey.''** Musa said slightly calmer. Flora took Musa's hand and took her up to hers and Riven's bedroom.

* * *

**Baby, baby, baby! It's time for the baby….. yay! We will just hope that Riven makes it it time. And will Tulio keep his brothers dirty little secret. And when will the others find out about the Tulio and Fiona romance. **

**Please R&R and let me think what you really think :)**


	14. She's having the baby!

**Check out my profile and take a look at the chapter banner! :)**

**She's having the baby! **

Riven and the others sat in the living-room drinking tea. A melody was heard from Tulio's pocket and he picked up his cellphone. He looked at the display and frowned an eyebrow.

''**Who is it?''** Riven asked.

''**Fiona.'' **Replied him and answered the phone.

**''Fiona? Wait, slow down! What? Musa's water broke?'' **Tulio looked at Riven who's face started to match his hair. He hung the phone and stood up looking at his brother.

**''Musa's water broke!'' **He said almost speachless.

**''She's having the baby?'' **Riven ask and gulped. Tulio nodded and held his hand at his stomach. It felt like he was going to throw up.

**''She's... she's having... baby.''** Riven stood up. He didn't know if he ever had been this terrified in his entire life. And he had faced monsters, witches, wizards and not to mention at times an angry girlfriend.

**''Come on, we have to go home.'' **Miguel stood up as well and help Topaz stand up.

**''Chel!''** Riven yelled as he ran upstairs. Chel peaked outside the room she was staying in.

**''Pack your things. We are going home.'' **He half yellead at her. Chel crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

**''But we aren't suppose to go home until tomorrow.'' **She spat at him.

**''Just do it!'' **Riven walked over to her and was about to puch her inside when Tulio came up the stairs.

**''Musa's water broke.''** Tulio said as he ran past them into his and Riven's room. Chel gasped and looked at Riven.

**''What? We have to hurry!'' **She said and turned around.

**''You don't say!''** Riven growled angrily at her as she disappeared into her room and he into his.

* * *

Back at Eldorado. The healer had arrived and Musa laid in her bed with the healer cheeking her. Musa made a light squeal in discomfort. Flora squeezed her hand calming her down. A small tear escaped Musa's eye as the healer took of the rubber gloves and sighed.

''**I'm sorry princess. But it looks like it will take a long time before the baby gets her.''** The healer said as she throwed the gloves. Musa sighed and sobbed.

''**But I can't do this anymore.''** She cried and covered her eyes with her hands. Flora looked at her with symphathy and dabbed Musa's forehead with a wet cloth.

''**Just try to relax and maybe take a walk, it might hurry up the process. I will be back in a few hours.''** The healer said as she took her medical bag and coat. Flora got up from the bed and followed the healer out.

''**Thank you very much.'' **Flora said and closed the door before going back to Musa. Her eyes were blood-shot and her cheeks a shade of scarlett. Musa looked up on her with midnight blue eyes with a cry for help.

''**It hurt's Flo. When will Riven get here?''** She reached her hand to Flora to help her up. She grabbed it and dragged Musa up on her feet. Musa laid her hands on her back and took a few deep breaths.

''**How about we do as she said. Let's go for a walk in the gardens.''** Musa nodded. Flora took both her and Musa's coats and went outside.

* * *

Riven and the others got back to Eldorado that same night. As fast as the door to the ship opened Riven ran inside the palace like his life depended on it. He prayed that he wasn't to late. The doors to the throneroom burst open and Riven ran into the room finding Musa, Fiona and Flora in there. A stone fell from his chest when he saw Musa's giant belly. He sighed in relieve and walked over to Musa who walked passed and fourth in the room.

''**Well you took your time!''** Musa spat angrily at him.

''**I'm here aren't I?''** Riven spat back at her. Tulio and Chel came in through the doors, both of them also sighed in relieve.

''**How's it going?''** Riven asked Flora and Fiona. Both of them shrugged their shoulders and Fiona walked over to Riven and Musa.

''**The healer was here a few hours ago. It seems that it will take quite some time.'' **She said asMusa growled angrily and walked over to Topaz's throne and sat down taking deep breaths. Riven walked over to her and kneeled down infront of her.

''**Do you want me to get you anything?'' **He asked. Musa didn't answer, she just gave him a cold glare.

''**Haven't you done enough?'' **She growled and stroke her stomach. Riven sighed and shook his head. A melody was heard from Flora. When she looked at the screen she smiled and answered.

''**Stella.''** Flora grinned widely and walked a bit closer to Musa.

''**Hi Flo, how is she?''** Flora put of the speaker phone for the others to hear.

''**It's a long way to go.''** She replied the princess of the sun and the moon.

''**Do you want to talk to her?''** Flora asked Musa. Musa nodded and reached out for the phone. Flora walked over to her and gave her the phone.

''**Hi Stel?'' **Musa sighed and rested her head backwards.

''**Darling, how you doing?'' **

''**Well I'm trying to push a person out of me and I think I will die from the pain, other then that I'm alright.'' **Musa said sarcastically. Stella couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly Musa's face turned pale and started to moan in pain. Flora gasped and took the phone from her. Musa grabbed Riven's hands and squeezed them hard while working through her contraction. Riven made a noise by the power of his wife.

''**Do you want to switch places?'' **Musa spat at him while taking deep breaths. Riven shook her head.

* * *

Fiona sat in an arm-chair in Tulio's room. She had her arms crossed and glared angrily at her boyfriend. Tulio stood by the bed arguing with her.

''**Why don't you want to tell them? I just don't understand.'' **He said sitting down on the looking at her. Fiona got more and more irritated.

''**Because I just don't want to. You got a problem with that why don't you just break up with me?''** She hissed at him. Fiona had always had a short temper, even since she had been little.

''**Are you ashamed of me?''** He asked her standing up and crossed his arms.

''**Of course not. Why are you so eager to tell everyone anyways?'' **Fiona started at him with burning eyes.

''**Because I want to show the world that I'm proud over my girlfriend.'' **He yelled at her as he walked over and leaned over her. Their faces where only a few inches apart.

''**So I'm just a trophy for you. A price that you have conquered?''** Tears started to well up in her eyes by the horrible thought.

''**Now you're just being stupid.''** Fiona didn't answer him, she stayed in the posistion she was sitting in with her arms crossed.

''**I'm so tired of keeping everybodys secrets.''** Tulio growled. Fiona looked at him suspiciously.

''**What do you mean?'' **Fiona asked and raised her eyebrows. Tulio started to act nervously.

''**Just forget I said anything.'' **Tulio ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Fiona in tears.

* * *

**Still no baby huh? Well let's hope it won't take long. What will become of Fiona and Tulio? And will Tulio tell Fiona about Riven't secret? **

**Please R&R and let me think what you really think :)**


	15. What a beautiful melody

**What a beautiful melody.  
**

Far, far away somewhere in the magical universe a special day had arrived in Eldorado. The 1000th year of Xibalba was today and a huge celebration was planned. While the royal family was getting ready to join the party. Musa was busy trying to having a baby. In 27 hours she had been in labor and she was getting really tired. The healer was in the palace checking her. A smile crept acrossed the healers lips as she took her gloves off.

''I have good news for you princess. You will probably have the baby in a few hours.'' Musa let out a sigh in reliefe and her head fell back into her pillows.  
''Finally!'' Riven kissed her temple and rested his head on hers as he smiled widely.  
''You heard the honey, Junior is coming.'' Riven grinned at her. Musa giggled and shook her head.  
''Yeah yeah, dream on.'' She said as she stroke his cheek.

* * *

The celebration was about to start and Migeul and the others had just arrived and taken their seats. The entire town was decorated in the origin colors of Eldorado, navy blue, white and gold. Miguel was going to open the celebration and walked over to the podium and took a sighed deeply before starting to speak.

''People of Eldorado, friends, family. Today is a big day for the our kingdom. We are here today to celebrate the 1000th years of this beautiful and proud planet.'' The whole crowd applauded, before Miguel carried on.  
''As you can see, your crown-prince and his wife is not here. The reason for this is that they are both back at the palace delivering a baby.'' The crowd applauded again, louder this time.  
''Lets start this celebration and enjoy ourself.'' Miguel smiled and walked back to his seat.

* * *

Fiona stood pouring up a drink. She peeked over at were Tulio was sitting only to find him gone. She turned around to look for him with rised eyebrows.

''Looking for someone?'' A voice said from behind. The voice made her turn around and her eyes meet Tulio's.  
''You actually. I wanted to talk to you about something.''  
''Yeah?'' Tulio said coldly.  
''About our argument. I think that I should explain myself.''  
''Well meet me tonight, my place.'' He said still coldly and was about to walk away but was stopped by Fiona.  
''No. We need to talk now. The reason that I don't want to tell anybody about us is... the reason is that.'' She took a deep breath.  
''Fiona!'' Tulio snapped.  
''I'm scared! Scared that they won't think I'm good enough for you.'' Fiona said looking down in the ground. Tulio's coldly expression exchanged into a warm smile.  
''Well if that's what you worry about, don't. They love you.''  
''But I'm not a princess, neither does I have some fancy status. I'm just a normal plain girl.'' Fiona shrugged her shoulders.  
''So? My parents didn't know Musa was a princess they first meet her either, they didn't think any less of her anyway. Besides, the only thing that matters to them is that I'm happy. And with you, I am.''  
''Are you sure?'' Fiona bit her lip and took a step closer towards him. He smiled and nodded.  
''Forgive me for being a complete cow?'' He grinned before looking around then kissed her quickly.  
''You're forgiven.'' They smiled at each other before joining the celebration agian.

* * *

Musa still laid down moaning and screaming in pain. Flora dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth while trying to calm her best friend down.

''This is all your fault Riven, you did this to me! I hate you! I hate you!'' Musa cried as she tossed in bed. Riven was about to protest but Flora shook her head at him. He took a deep breath breath before taking her head and stroking it.  
''I know Musa, I'm sorry.'' He said in a calming tone. Musa turned to Flora and looked up on her with tearfilled eyes.  
''Flora please take away the pain.'' She cried as she reached out for Flora's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
''I'm sorry sweetie. I wish I could.'' Flora comforted her as she stroke Musa's hair with her hand. Someone knocked on the door and the healer entered with a smile.  
''How you doing?'' She asked and pulled on some new gloves. Musa growled in respond.  
''It's time princess. You are ready to push.'' The healer smiled.  
''What?'' Musa asked.  
''You are going to have your baby.'' This was it. Musa was now dilated 10 centimetres and was ready to have the baby.  
''Alright it's time to push.'' The healer said. And Musa did as she was told. The healer counted to ten and Musa fell back to the pillows. She cried, this was by far the hardest thing she had done in her entire life. She gripped both of Riven and Flora's hand as she pushed again.  
''There's the head, and shoulders.'' The healer said. But Musa could only focus on one thing and that was to get this over with. She fell back into the pillows one more time and cried harder.  
''Riven, I can't push anymore. I can't.'' Musa cried as she looked upon Riven. Riven kissed her temple before stroking a few straids of her from her face.  
''You can do it, you have to Muse. We all count on you.'' Musa nodded from the encouragement she got and started to push again. Suddenly a baby cry was heard and the healer lifted a small baby for the three to see.  
''Congratulations, it's a girl.'' The healer announced and smiled. Both Riven and Flora hugged Musa laughing. But Musa didn't take her eyes from the small person screaming. When she looked at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, all that pain was forgotten. The healer took the baby to the bathroom to clean her up but they could still hear the noise the baby girl was making.  
''What a beautiful melody her cry is.'' Flora said as she kept staring at the bathroom door. Musa and Riven looked at eachother knowing what both of them were thinking. The healer came back with the baby wrapped in a towel and gave her to Musa. She looked down at her newborn daughter and she noticed that she had the same color of her hair and eyes as Riven. Musa couldn't keep her eyes of the little baby. Riven wrapped his arm around Musa's shoulder and looked down at his newborn daughter.  
''She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.'' Musa smiled and rested her head on Riven's shoulder still not taking her eyes of her daughter.  
''Our Melody.'' Riven smiled and stroke the baby's forehead with his index finger.

* * *

**The baby! Yay!  
**

**And I have to apologize for my really bad update and the ridiculous short chapter. You see my computer crashed so I had to get a new one to all of my documents and everything else is gone. Since then I just haven't had the motivation to write but I hope it will get better.  
**


	16. Princess Melody of Eldorado

**Princess Melody of Eldorado**

It was late at night, and the celebration was still running. A guard came running from the palace and over to Miguel and whispered something to the king. A smile grew across his face as he stood up and stopped the celebration.

**''My friends. We have our heir!''** The applause could probably be heard miles away. Miguel and the others raced back to the palace.

* * *

Musa, Riven and Chel sat in bed. Miguel sat in one of the armchairs and Topaz stood with Tulio who was holding Melody. Flora stood by the door smiling at the sight, she quietly made her way outside and picked up her cellphone. She looked for Stella's number and waited for her to answer. After eight signals, Stella's voice answered in the other end.

**''Flora! It's in the middle of the night!''** Stella said in a groggy voice.

**''Baby Melody is here.''** Flora said and giggled.  
**''A girl? Yes, Bloom owns me 100 dollars. And Melody, what a pretty name. Hold on honey, I'm on the phone with Flora.''**

**''I'm sorry I woke you guys up. I just wanted to tell one of you.''**

**''It's alright. We'll see you tomorrow.''**

**''Alright. Goodnight.''** Flora hung up her cellphone and went back inside again.

* * *

The next morning Riven, Miguel, Topaz walked outside of the palace and was meet by the entire town and massmedia from all different places in the universe.

**''Yes, first I would like to welcome you all for being here. It means much for me and my family that you are.''** He began and sighed.

**''Last night 23.23, a very pretty little princess was born.''** The whole crowd cheered, some even cried.

**''How is the princess feeling?''** One of the reporters asked.

**''The princess is tired but she's very happy.''** Riven replied.

**''How was it for the crownprince?''** Another reporter said.

**''Of course it's very heartbreaking seeing the person you love the most in such pain without being able to help them. But now I have to say that I'm really proud of my wife.''**

**''Have you given the princess a name yet?''**

**''Her name will be revealed during her first appearens next week.''**

**''When will the Winx Club get here?''**

**''Flora is already here. The rest of the Winx is planned to arrive tonight.''**

* * *

Flora walked outside as a ship landed infront of the palace. The door opened and four girls ran outside and over to Flora. They all shared a grouphug.

**''How is she?''** Bloom asked and wrapped her arm around Flora's shoulder.

**''How is the baby?''** Stella asked taking Flora's hands.

**''Calm down guys. Why don't we go in and find out for ourself.''** Flora laughed and they walked inside and up to Riven and Musa's bedroom. Flora took the handle and slowly opened the door and looked inside. Musa was sitting in bed leaning against the headboard reading. When she saw Flora she smiled widely.

**''There is someone who would like to meet-.''** Flora started but didn't get to finish as Stella, followed by Layla and Bloom pushed their way inside the room and ran over to embrace Musa. Tecna and Flora rolled their eyes and smiled. As Tecna followed the others, Flora walked into the nursary. '

**''Musa darling. You can't understand how I have missed you.''** Stella said as she held her arms tightly around Musa's neck.

**''Stella let her breath.''** Bloom laughed and dragged Stella backwards by her shoulder.

**''How are you feeling?''** Layla asked and laid her hand on Musa's leg.

**''I'm tired but I'm alright. It's exhausting to give birth to a baby.''** Musa replied with a laugh.

**''Speaking of baby.''** They all turned their attention to Flora who was holding something wrapped in her arms. Bloom stood up and walked over to her. Flora carefully passed over Melody to Bloom.

**''Hi there little one. I'm your auntie Bloom.''** Melody opened her eyes sligthy and looked up on Bloom with her violet eyes.

**''She's so adorable. I have only hold her for ten seconds and I never want to give her up.''** Bloom smiled as she rocked Melody back and fourth. Layla got up from the bed and walked over to her.

**''Alright, give her up.''** Layla said and Bloom passed Melody over. Bloom walked back and joined her friends.

** ''Melody, I'm your auntie Layla. And I'm here to warn you for auntie Stella. She will try to turn you over to her side.''** Layla said as she grinned over at Stella. The rest of the winx laughed, but Stella sat with her chin hung open.

**''But you stick with us and you will be alright.''** Layla looked down at Melody. Stella walked over to Layla with angry steps, shotting arrows at Layla with her eyes.

**''Give... me... the child.''** She said with a warning tone. Layla smiled and passed Melody over to her. Stella walked around in the room rocking Melody and Layla went back to the bed.

**''Where are the guys? Aren't they coming?''** Musa asked.

**''They will be here tomorrow morning. Sky had some business on Eraklyon.''** Bloom smiled and rested her head on Musa's shoulder. Suddenly sobbes could be heard from across the room. They all looked over to Stella and saw tears running down her cheeks.

**''Stel? Why are you crying?''**

**''It's just... Riven makes really cute babies.''** Stella said as she started to sob harder. Tecna smiled and walked over to her and took Melody. Stella walked over to her purse that she had placed on the sideboard and took out a tissue and a small shopping bag out from it before joining the others and sat down besides Musa. She gave the shopping bag to Musa and dried her eyes with the tissue.

**''What's this?''** Musa smiled as she stuck her hand down the bag and grabbed a velvet box. Musa looked over at Stella before opening the box. She gasped at her sight. A golden braclet with five different charms.

**''Stella.''** Musa looked over at her friend with tears in her eyes.

**''It's beautiful.''**

**''Well the sword represents Riven, the music note represents you. The heart has her name written on it, the fairy represents the fairy she one day will be. And the gemstone is her birthstone, it's called alexandrite.''**

**''How did you manage to make this? I mean you only had a day.''**

**''Let's just say that the jeweller owned me a favor. My father helped him when his busniess went bankruptcy.'' **

**''It was very sweet of you Stella but really you didn't have to.'' **

**''You think this is to much. Just wait until Brandon comes tomorrow with the rest of the stuff. The others have things for you to.''** Stella said pointing at Bloom, Layla and Tecna.

**''Actully I have a couple of things to. Helia is suppose to bring them tomorrow.''** Musa sighed and shook her head.

**''Thank you guys. But you will spoil her.''** Musa laughed and placed the braclet back in the box.

**''Musa, honey. She is my first and only goddaughter. It's my job as her godmother to spoil her, now please, let me do my job.''**

* * *

Chel sat by her mirror in her room looking at her reflection.

**''Do you think I should change the style of my hair?''** Chel asked Tulio, who was sitting in one of the armchairs with one leg over the armrest as he read a magazine.

**''I think you look good the way you do.''** He replied her showing no interest.

**''Maybe I should cut it short.''** Chel said tilting her head. She snapped her fingers and her long hair shoot back into her head and only left hair down to her shoulders. Her face turned into a disgusted grimace as she changed it back. She growled and turned around to look at her brother.

**''Tulio?''** She said and bit her lip. He turned his head slightly and faced her.

**''Do you think I'll be a good aunt?''** She asked carefully. Tulio sighed as he put the magazine down and walked over to his sister and kneeled infront of her.

**''You will be the greatest aunt in the whole world.''** Chel smiled and hugged him.

**''Can I tell you something?''** Tulio asked as they were still hugging.

**''Anything.''** Chel broke free and looked at him with a smile.

**''You have to promise that you won't tell anybody. Promise!'' **

**''I promise.''** Tulio sighed and close his eyes.

**''You know during Mista and Yatz visit a couple of months ago?''** Chel looked slightly hurt but nodded.

**''Well, Riven and Mista. They had sex.'' **

**''THEY HAD WHAT?!''** Chel screamed and stood up forcefully making Tulio to fell backwards.

**''Does Musa know?''** She asked as she helped Tulio getting back up on his feets. He shook his head.

**''How could he? How could she?! I got to tell Musa.''** Chel was on her way towards the door but Tulio stopped her and dragged her back to her chair.

**''No you can't!''** He spat at her. In that moment Riven walked inside with a worried face.

**''What's going on in here? You can hear you out in the courtyard.''** He said but was soon interuppted by that Chel blast him into the wall. Everything turned black for a couple of seconds before he saw Tulio holding Chel by her arms behind her back.

**''What the hell was that for?'' **He asked angrily. Chel got loose from Tulio's grip and attacked him again.

**''Your complete idiot! Your stupid incompetent moron! If you think that was bad, just wait until Musa knows about this!''** Chel spat angrily at Riven who tried to stand up by the help of a sideboard standing close to him. He glared angrily at Tulio.

**''You told her?!''** He hissed angrily.

**''I had to okey. I got sick of keeping it for myself.''** Tulio said as he hid behind Chel as protecting in case Riven desided to kill him. Riven ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply.

**''You have to tell her. If you don't, I will.''** Chel hissed at him and walked over to him. Riven stood and looked at her nervously while he was biting his nail.

**''I mean it Riven. I can't stand to see her every single day and know this without telling her. I can't believe how you two have been able to.''** She looked from Riven to Tulio then back at Riven again. Riven sighed again and shook his head.

**''Alright. I'll tell her. Soon.''** Chel nodded in respond and hugged him.

* * *

Riven and the whole winx club stood outside waiting for the specialists to arrive.

**''There they are!''** Bloom said pointing up in the sky. Stella started to jump up and down clapping her hands. As fast as the skip landed on the ground Stella ran towards and into the ship. First Sky and Helia came out and walked over to the others. Sky walked over to Bloom and kissed her cheek before going over to Musa and Riven.

**''Congratioulations.''** He said as he hugged Musa and patted Riven on his back.

**''Thank you.''** They both replied.

**''Congratioulations you two. Where is she?''** Helia walked over to them and hugged Musa.

**''She's inside with Tulio. He adores her, best uncle ever.''** Musa said and looked up on Riven who smiled back and nodded. Timmy and Nabu ran out from the ship and Stella's voice could be heard from inside.

**''What's going on?''** Layla asked as she patted Nabu's back.

**''Stella wanted us to help her with the presents. Seriously, how much did you guys buy?''** Timmy asked and took a few deep breaths. The winx shrugged their shoulders.

**''Don't worry about those, we'll get some servants to get them. Go and get those two and meet us in the throne room.''** Riven said to Sky before going inside with the others. When Riven and the others got to the throne-room, Tulio was already there with Melody. Tulio walked over to Flora and carefully gave her Melody. The others gathered around her to take their first look at their goddaughter. A few seconds later Sky returned with Stella and Brandon.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, Timmy and Tecna walked holding hands laughing. Tecna tilted her head slightly to rest her head on his shoulder.

**''Do you think we should tell them?''** She asked him in a whisper as she looked up on him. Timmy turned his head to look at her and smiled.

**''That's the only logical thing to do. Now when we are all together.''** He replied her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. And they started walking again.

**''You're right. Let's tell them during dinner.''** Tecna smiled before kissing his cheek and they started walking again.

* * *

**Alright, the Riven talking to massmedia was... slow and quite boring. I know. But other then that, I really like this chapter, how about you? Chel knows about Riven's secret now, and she won't hesitate to tell Musa about it either. And what is Timmy and Tecna going to tell the others?**


	17. The one where Riven tells Musa

**The one where Riven tells Musa**

Riven stood in his bedroom. He feared what he was about to do. How was he going to tell Musa that he had cheated on her? He sighed deeply and run his fingers through his hair. Riven jumped when the door opened and a young woman with navy blue hair entered. She smiled sweatly at him and he smiled back. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. They they broke apart, Riven grabbed her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

**''There is something that we need to talk about.''** He said carefully as he stroke her arms pulled her closer to him.

**''What about?''** Musa smiled upon him. Riven gulped and opened his mouth to say something before there was a knock on the door. Riven growled and rolled his eyes.

**''Come in.''** He said in a hiss. The door opened slightly and one of the servants peeked inside.

**''You highnesses.''** The servant said as he bowed.

**''Dinner is served.''** He said again, not daring to look at Riven.

**''Thank you. We will be right there.''** Musa smiled and nodded for him to leave. The servant bowed again and closed the door behind him.

**''That thing, it can wait can't it?'**' Musa asked and kissed his cheek before going for the door. Riven sighed and shook his head.

**''Yeah. Whatever.''** Then they linked hands and went down to the dinning-room.

* * *

Later at dinner, Riven had forgotten all about the previous incident. He cheerfully chatted with Nabu and Brandon. Suddenly Tecna stood up and cleared her throat to get everybody's attention. All heads turned to her and Timmy walked over her.

**''There is something me and Timmy need to tell you.''** Tecna said as she wrapped an arm around Timmy's waist and smiled at her friends.

**''We are pregnant, with twins.''** The rest of winx and specialists gasped in surprise, but later cheered and clapped their hands.

**''Aw that's great, we are so happy for you guys.''** Bloom stood up and walked over to hug them.

**''And soon there will be another wedding to attend.''** She added and smiled at the others. They all nodded and clapped again. Tecna and Timmy looked at each other before Tecna cleared her throat again.

**''Actually, we already got married.''** Tecna said.

**''What?''** Flora stood up.

**''What?''** Layla also stood up.

**''WHAT?!'**' Stella flew up from her chair, causing it almost to fell over. She hurried over to the couple and grabbed Timmy by the shoulders and shook him causing his glasses to fall off.

**''You mean no weddingplans? No** **weddingcake? NO WEDDINGDRESS!''** Stella yelled. Tecna picked Timmy's glasses up from the floor and helped him put them back on as Timmy fought of Stella. When she had calm down, Timmy wrapped his arm around Stella's shoulders.  
**''If it means so much to you Stella, we can have a smaller cermony with you in it.''** Timmy said.

**''So I will get to weddingplan?''** She asked. Timmy and Tecna smiled and nodded.

**''That's it then.''** Stella said calmly and walked back to her seat.

**''My parents wanted us to get married before I started to show of the pregnancy if there would be a huge debate on if we where married before or after we got pregnant.''**

* * *

It was starting to get late and Riven was on his way to his bedroom. It had been a long day and he dragged his legs behind him as he yawned.

**''Riven!''** Someone hissed and he turned around to see Chel walking angry towards him. Riven sighed as Chel came closer to him.

**''Look, I tried.''** He said in his defence. Chel stomp her foot and shook her head.  
''Well you couldn't have tried very hard since she still doesn't know.'' Chel folded her arms and did the thing with her corner of her mouth when she angry. Riven noticed it and sighed again. He waved his hands infront of her face.

**''Chel I'm tired. It's been a long day. And-'**' He was interuppted.

**''That's right, you had a tough day I'm sorry. Nevermind who gets hurt, just leave the pieces for someone else to pick up.''** She hissed at him while she hit him hard in his chest.

**''Me? What would you have done?''** Riven hissed back at her.

**''Exactly what I told you to do. Only I wouldn't have gotten myself into this situation in the first place.''** She spat back at him before rushing past him and behind the corner. Riven growled and continued walking to his bedroom. Musa walked around in the nursary rocking Melody to sleep while she sang to her.

**''Aren't you just the cutest little baby in the entire world?''** She smiled down at her daughter. Musa went to sit down in the arm-chair and brushed a finger over the babys forehead and back on her head.

**''I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world.''** She heard the door to the bedroom closed shut and a few seconds later Riven entered the nursary. He smiled and walked over to them.

**''Hi.''** He said and kissed her.

**''Why don't you go to bed and I'll put her to bed?''** He said and was about take Melody but Musa walked over to the crib and laid Melody down. She reached down to kiss her forehead lightly.

**''She had already fallen asleep.''** Musa smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

** ''How about me go to bed?''** She said and grinned at him before kissing him again. Riven grinned devilishly picked her up and they went back outside in the bedroom.

* * *

Chel was still furious at Riven for not telling Musa yet. She ran though the corridores before she reached Tulio's bedroomsdoor and without thinking before acting she walked right in without knocking.

**''Tulio do you kno-''** Chel began but froze when she saw her younger brother in the arms of one of her best friends. Tulio pushed Fiona backwards which made her fall on top of the bed. Chel gasped and pointed at both of them. Tulio rushed over to her and covered her mouth. She pointed at Fiona over at Tulio and back at Fiona again as she screamed into Tulio's hand.

**''Calm down.''** Fiona said as she rushed over to them and grabbed Chel's wrists. She calmed down and Tulio slowly removes his hand.

**''You? And you?''** She pointed from Fiona to Tulio again. Fiona nodded.

**''Oh my god, this is unbelieveble! Him?''** Chel bursted out. Tulio gave her a cold glare and folded his arms.

**''Thanks.''** He said angrily. Fiona smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist and she looked upon Tulio and kissed him. Chel smiled.

**''Aww. But how could you not tell me this?''** She said and placed her hands on her hips. Fiona and Tulio looked at her.

**''Because we are not ready to tell anybody yet.''** Fiona said. Chel rolled her eyes and growled.

**''There is another secret, why do people always have to have secrets. Have you ever heard of honesty people?''** Chel growled and sat down on the bed and crssed her legs.

**''What are you talking about?''** Fiona asked. Tulio gulped and looked at Chel. She thought for a second before waving her hand.

**''Oh she will find out soon enough.''** Chel said. Tulio nodded and walked over to Fiona.

**''Promise you won't tell anybody?''** Tulio said and grabbed her shoulders, Fiona nodded. Tulio sighed deeply.

**''Riven cheated on Musa.''** Fiona gasped.

**''No!''** Tulio nodded sadly.

* * *

The next morning Musa woke up by Melody crying. She sighed and looked over at Riven who was still fast asleep, she wrapped her bathrobe around her and walked inside the nursary.

**''Hi baby.''** She smiled and picked her up.

**''Are you getting hungry?''** Musa walked back outside in the bedroom and out in the corridore. Just as she closed the door Topaz and Miguel rounded the corner.

**''Musa? Are you up already?''** Miguel smiled as they approached her.

**''Yeah, Melody woke me up. I was just on my way down to the kitchen.''**

**''We'll take her. You go back to bed.''** Topaz smiled.

**''Really? Thank you.''** Musa smiled and passed Melody over to Topaz and saw them disappearing again before going back inside. When she opened the door she saw Riven dressing himself.

**''Good morning.'**' She said happily and walked over to him and kissed him.

**''We need to talk.''** He said.

**''Okey, I'm just gonna get dressed.''** She kissed him again before getting dressed. As she got dressed, Riven watched her carefully. How was he ever going to live without her? When she was fully dressed she walked over to him and leaned up to kiss him but he gently pushed her away and walked to sit down on the bed.

**''Yeah the thing is... I have done a really bad thing.''** He began as he looked down on the floor.

**''Riven you are starting to freak me out.''** Musa whispered and a look of fear entered her face.

**''Alright. There is no easy way to tell you this. But when you where away at my grandmothers and Mista and Yatz visisted?'**' Musa nodded and went to sit down besides him.

**''Well something happened between me and Mista.''** Musa gasped and shot up.

**''You kissed her?''** She yelled.

**''Actually, we did something more then that.''** He whispered and scratched his head. Then he looked up on her and saw what he had feared. Tears streaming down her cheeks and hatred in her eyes. He don't think he would like what was coming.

* * *

So, now when Riven finally told Musa, how do you think it will turn out? And Chel found out about Tulio and Fiona. And Tecna and Timmy is not only married but they are going to have a baby, no I'm sorry deux babies :D Like it?


	18. The one where Musa leaves

**The one were Musa leaves.  
**

Riven looked upon Musa. She stared at him with tears in her eyes. Musa felt like she was going to die. She wanted to fall to the ground dead, felt like she was dead. Riven slowly stood up and walked carefully over to her. He reached out to touch her hand but she stepped away and gave him a deadly glare.

**''Get away from me!''** She hissed with gritted teeth and tears running down her cheeks. Riven walked a step closer, but no more.  
**''I made a mistake.''** He whispered and took a steady grip of her shoulders but she managed to break free and grabbed one of the pillows and throwed it at him.  
**''A mistake? You had sex with another woman. And not only that, you had sex with the woman who also happens to be your ex-girlfriend. Her Riven. You had sex with her!''** She didn't understand how he could have done this to her. She thought that everything was good between her and Riven. Apperently she was wrong.  
**''You know what I'm leaving.''** Musa was about to leave the room but was stopped by Riven as he grabbed her wrist and pinned her up against the door.  
**''You are not going anywhere, not untill we have sort this out.''** Musa pulled herself free and found a book laying on her nightstand and started to hit him with it. Outside the door, Tulio, Fiona and Chel stood earsdropping. Chel had her ear tightly pressed against the door.  
**''Should we do something?''** She asked the other two.  
**''Yeah never cheat on Musa.''** Tulio said. Fiona frowned her eyebrows and looked at him coldly.  
**''That goes for Fiona too Tulio.''** She hissed at him. Tulio kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her.  
**''Never.''** He said before kissing her on the lips. Chel make a disgustted grimace before she pressed her ear against the door again. Back inside the bedroom.  
**''I'm sorry! I'm disgusted with myself and I have been for the last months.''** Riven said as he chased Musa around the room. Musa stopped and looked angrily at him.  
**''Yeah and still she was worth jeopardizing our marriage.''** Musa yelled and throwed a wase at him but missed.  
**''Musa I'm sorry. What more do you want me to do? I know I can be an asshole sometimes but I don't cheat, you know that.''**  
**''No Riven, you see I thought I know that but now I see I saw mistaken.''** She said sadly and walked over and sat down in one of the arm-chairs. He sighed and walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips.  
**''Look, I did a terrible stupid thing. And I wish I could take it back but I can't. I just don't want us to throw away something that I know is so good. I love you so much.''** His eyes meet her for a couple of seconds before he leaned in for a kiss but she stood up before he could.  
**''No Riven don't. You can't just do that and thinkt that everything will go away, it doesn't work that way. It doesn't work that way.''** She cried and yelled at him, he looked down at the floor and nodded. She looked out through the window and sighed deeply.  
**''I think that I should go.''** She said in a whisper. Riven finally looked at her. He was now terrified.  
**''What do you mean?'' **  
**''I really think that I should go back to Melody for a while. Think things out.'' **  
**''Okey okey, take it easy. We have worked out things like this before.'' **  
**''Not like this Riven.''** He asked in an unstable voice.  
**''I really think that I should go back to Harmonic for a while. Think things out.''** She said and sighed again. Riven quickly got up on his feets and walked over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.  
**''Okey, okey. Take it easy. We have worked out things like this before.''** He said as tears were welling up in his eyes. Musa shook her head.  
**''Not like this Riven. You are a total different person to me know. And know I can't stop picturing you with her.''** Musa said and started to cry harder and covered her face with her hands. When she couldn't take it anymore she pulled herself free and left the room. Chel and the others had left. She leaned against the door and sank down to the floor and burried her face in her knees crying. She sat there for a couple of minutes before standing up and head down the corridore where she ran into Chel.  
**''Musa.''** She said in sympathy, but Musa didn't answer. She just ran past her in tears leaving Chel alone.

* * *

Tulio sat in one of the arm-chairs in his room with Fiona in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as she now and then placed small kisses on his neck.

**''What are you thinking about?''** She whispered.  
**''About Riven and Musa.''** He sighed and rested his head on hers.  
**''Despite all this, they are a great couple.''** She said and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
**''Yeah, they are.''** He smiled.  
**''Just like us.''** She smiled and kissed his nose.  
**''Except that nobody know about.''** Tulio looked at her and sighed.  
**''Yes, I have thought about that. I think I'm ready to tell everybody.'' **  
**''Really?''** He asked and looked at her with a twinkle in his violet eyes. She smiled and nodded before kissing him.

* * *

Musa had found what she was looking for. The security room. The room were filled with screens. By the wall hundrends of videotapes where lined up. She took the tape with the date she had been away and but it into the videoplayer. She could see the roof on the screen and played forward until she saw Riven walking outside and a few minutes later he was followed by Mista. She played forward a bit further and presses play and saw her worst nightmare with her own eyes. The tears ran down her cheeks as she saw Riven and Mista undress each other.

**''Don't Musa.''** She heard a voice from the door and turned around to see Chel.  
**''How could he do this to me? How could he?''** Musa whimpered as she rewinded the tape.  
**''I never understood how Riven's brain worked.''** Chel shook her head in disgust as she looked at the screen.  
**''Yeah? What about his heart, if he got one.''** Musa sobbed with gritted teeth.  
**''I really thought that we were meant for each other.''** Musa said as she sobbed harder. Chel walked over to Musa and embraced her and let her cry out on her shoulder.  
**''I'm sure you are. You have just reached a obstacle in your marriage. I'm sure that everything will be alright.''** Chel comforted and stroke Musa on her back. Musa broke free and shook her head.  
**''No Chel, it won't. I'm leaving, and I'm taking Melody with me.''** She said and stood up with her back facing Chel.  
**''What are you saying? That you are never coming back? Not ever.''** Musa turned around again.  
**''I don't know, but I need to be alone for a while. Think things out.'' **  
**''I understand.''**  
**''Could you go get Melody for me? She should be in the kitchen with your parents.''** Chel nodded and walked out of the room. Musa took one last look at the screen before turning it of and putting back the tape.

* * *

Musa had just finished her packing and called her dad to tell him that she was coming. She closed the zipper of her suitcase and placed it on the floor. She took her coat and put it on before going inside the nursary to take Melody as she heard the door open and close. After a few seconds Riven came inside the nursary with a horride face.

**''What are you doing?''** He asked her.  
**''I'm going to Harmonic for awhile.''** She said and walked over to him and passed Melody over to him before she walked back outside in the bedroom and taking her suitcases. Riven followed her while holding Melody close to his chest.  
**''Can we talk about this?''** He asked and stepped infront of her.  
**''No, I have made up my mind.''** She reached out for Melody but he shook his head.  
**''Atleast let me hold her until you leave?''** She nodded and they went outside where a ship were waiting for her. A guard took Musa's luggage onto the ship. Riven hugged Melody carefully and kissed her head before passing her over to Musa again. Musa gave him a weak smile before turning around walking towards the ship.

**''Musa!''** Riven called making Musa to turn around.

**''I'm truly, truly sorry.''** He said. Musa nodded and smiled again with tears in her eyes.

**''I know.''** She said before boarding the ship and disappeared.

* * *

Fiona and Tulio walked hand in hand towards the dinning room. When they reached it they stopped. Tulio looked at Fiona who looked troubled. He kissed her cheek and smiled down at her.

**''Don't worry. It will be great.''** He said calmly as he winked. She smiled weakly and nodded before they went inside. Inside Topaz and Miguel sat drinking tea. They both looked over at the door and both smiled at the sight of their son and friend. When they realised Tulio's and Fiona's hands knot together in each other they both exchanged confused look.  
**''Mom... Dad.''** Tulio began and took a few steps closer dragging Fiona behind him.  
**''There is something that we would like to tell you.''** Tulio smiled at his parents and over Fiona as he wrapped his arm around Fiona's waist. Miguel shook his head and stood up and walked over to the young couple.  
**''There is no need to explain anything.''** Miguel laughed and embraced both of Tulio and Fiona at the same time. Topaz followed him and joined them.  
**''Welcome to the family dear.''** She said and smiled widely at Fiona. The doors opened up again and they turned around to see Riven with crossed arms.  
**''Hey son.''** Miguel smiled. When he didn't answer Topaz and Miguel looked at him again. Riven looked like he was going to fall apart and his eyes where blood-shot. Miguel walked over to him with a concerned face.  
**''What's wrong?''** He asked. Riven tried to speak but failed and started to cry again. Miguel embraced him and patted his back.  
**''It's Musa, she left. And she took Melody with her.''** Tulio said as Fiona hugged his waist tighter. Topaz rushed over to Riven and Miguel and embraced Riven as well.

* * *

Chel needed some fresh air. It was to much going on at the moment and she couldn't handle it. She walked in a fast tempo and she could feel her heart racing. Taking a walk was the best medicin for stress. When she reached a hill, she stopped and caught her breath for a moment. She felt the wind blowing against her face and in her long hair. She took a few deep breaths before turning around to walk back to the palace facing a black figure dressed in a hood. Then the lights went out.

* * *

**Alright I'm not completly happy with this chapter, mostly because it's to much dialoge. But I felt that I really neded to update since the last chapter had such a cliffhanger.**

**Well atleast Musa knows now, but she left and took Melody with her :( **

**But Fiona and Tulio is finally an official couple. Hurray for that! :D **

**And Chel, what happened to her :O**


	19. The one where Paris rescues Chel

**The one were Paris rescues Chel**

Back in Harmonic Nebula the Winx had arrived. They had never seen Musa like this. She was miserable. Stella's phone started to ring and with fumbling fingers she answered without looking at the screen.

**''Hello?''** Stella answered as she blow on her nails.

**''Stella! It's Riven. Hey.''** She heard a dark voice say at the other side of the line. Surprised of him calling her she stood up and looked at Musa and nodded.

**''Hi yourself.''** She said calmly trying to control her anger.

**''How... how are you?''** He asked carefully and nervously.

**''We are alright. Musa is in a bad state though.''** She replied and tapped her foot and switched the speakerphone on.

**''Is she there? Does she want to say something?''** Stella looked over at Musa, but she shook her head as she hugged her pillow tighter. Stella sighed and sat down in the chair again.

**''No, I don't think so Riven.'' **He didn't say anything for a moment, and it sounded that he was crying. Flora and Bloom exchanged looked without the others noticing.

**''How's Melody?'' **He finally said.

**''She's alright, she's sleeping at the moment.''**

''**Alright, just ask Musa to call me back will you?'' **He asked.

''**Sure.'' **She replied before hanging up. Musa growled in anger and throwed the pillow she was holding across the room.

* * *

Chel woke up. Her head was pounding and her sight dizzy. She tried to push herself into a sitting position and when she got her sight back she looked around the room. First she saw a window with bars. Except from the window the room looked quite homely and comfortable. A massive queen-size bed with clean sheets. A dresser and a desk were placed upon the wall and a mirror hanging on the wall. She slowly tried to stand up but she was still weak. Where the hell was she? She slowly walked over to the window and looked outside. Outside there wasn't much more the trees. Wobbling back to the bed again she heard the door open and a man walked in. He was about ten years older then herself and looked strong but he was not really handsome. With him he had two men guarding him.

**''So I see that you are awake.''** He finally said.

**''Who do you think you are keeping me like this?''** She spat at him. He smiled slightly and walked a bit further into the room.

**''My name is Leon. And the reason you are here will be known soon enough.''** He walked back to the door and turned around to the guards.

**''Make sure she has everything she wants.''** He said before going away. At the end of the corridor he meet a young boy in Chel's age with dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes.

**''What do you want her for master?''**

**''All will be revealed in time Paris. Come on.''** Leon said to the young man and they both disappeared around the corner.

* * *

The Winx were still on Melody with Musa. Since the conversation between Stella and Riven, nobody have dared to mention his name. Flora and Tecna had taken Melody out for a walk around in the royal gardens, while Stella, Layla and Bloom stayed with Musa.

**''I can't speak to him. It hurts to much.''** Musa said as she massacred pictures of her and Riven with a scissor.

**''But sooner or later you have to.''** Bloom replied. Musa looked up from the pieces on her bed at her red-headed friend with a disturbed face expression.

**''Why?'' **Musa growled and frowned her eyebrows in surprise that Bloom just had defended Riven.

**''Because of that simple reason that you have a daughter together.''** Bloom said and sat in front of Musa on the bed.

**''I still don't have to speak to him.''** Musa said and shook her head before going back to the pictures. Bloom looked over at Stella and Layla who shook their heads at her. Then Musa looked up on Bloom again looking more disturbed.

**''Why do you keep making defending him?''** She spat at her and shot arrows at her with her eyes.

**''I'm just saying that it's not the first time in history this has happened.'' **Bloom said carefully, afraid of Musa trying to kill her.

**''I don't care about other people. But I can't live with a man who goes behind my back. It doesn't matter if you have kids or a kingdom together, I can't be with him.'' **

**''For one mistake?''** Musa gasped.

**''One? What do you know about that?''** Musa started to scream and stood up causing the pieces flying all around the bed. Bloom jumped up in fear and took a few steps backwards.

**''He swore on it.'' **Bloom whispered.

**''He swore? He did? They guy that it known for lying and cheating! If I hadn't walked away when I did, I would have murdered him. Would that have been better then?'' **Bloom tried to reply but didn't as she didn't find the right answer.

**''You should just keep quite until you have experience this yourself. YOU HAVE NO IDEA!''** Musa yelled at her red-headed friend before running outside the room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Chel walked back and fourth in the room she was kept in. She started to get really irritated and felt like an animal in the cage. She growled loudly and sat down on the bed. In that moment Leon walked inside the room smiling at her. She glared at him angrily and followed him with her gaze until he turned around and face her.

''**Is the room to your liking?'' **He asked her.

**''How long are you going to keep me here?'' **Chel hissed at him, not caring to answer his question. Leon just grinned and chuckled.

**''That depends on you Princess.''** Leon sat down on the chair by the window. Chel frowned her eyebrows in confusion.

**''What do you mean?'' **She asked.

**''I have a suggestion for you. You can stay here for the rest of your life, or you can get the chance to become my wife.''** Chel's jaw dropped. At first, she thought it was a joke. But she soon understood that he meant it.

**''Never. Not even if you where the last man in the universe.'' **

''**I thought you would say that. But there is no hurry, you have plenty time to change your mind.'' **He stood up and walked over to her and kissed her hand before exiting the room again.

''**Creep.'' **Chel hissed and fell back on the the room, the young man Paris stood waiting for Leon.

''**What are you playing at Leon?''** Paris asked his master as he stood leaning against the wall.

''**When I and Chel are married. I will take care of her brother, so that Chel is the next to the throne. That way, I'll be the next King.'' **

''**What about the new princess?'' **Paris asked again, not really liking what he heard. Leon thought for a second and nodded.

''**You are absolutely right Paris. Well I guess that I'll have to take care of her as well.''** Leon grinned and walked away. Paris looked after him. He shook his head and ran upstairs and into a room where another boy in his age sat with some papers. The boy had blonde hair and green eyes. He smiled at the sight of his best friend.

''**Jack, you have to help me.'' **Paris said and walked over him. Jack looked up at him with a confused look.

''**We have to rescue the princess.''** He said again. Jack looked at him like he was crazy. He didn't find the right words.

''**Are you mad? Do you have any idea what Leon is gonna do with us if he finds out about that?'' **Jack stood up and walked over to him. Paris nodded and sat down in the couch that was placed against the wall.

''**Why do you care about them anyway? Weren't you the one that kidnapped her in the first place?''** Jack said and went back to the desk were he was sitting before.

''**Yeah, but I did it on Leon's orders. Look are you with me or not?'' **Jack thought for a moment before nodding his head.

* * *

Musa sat in her room with Melody laying between her legs. She smiled down at the baby and took her hand and grabbed Melody's smaller one. Her eyes went to her side where her cellphone was placed. She closed her eyes and sighed as she picked it up. After doubting and thinking for a moment, she started to dialed his number before placing it against her ear. It felt like an eternity before there was an answer.

''**Musa?''** She heard his soft yet dark voice. She sighed again and leaned her head against the headboard.

''**Hi.'' **She managed to answer.

''**How are you feeling?'' **

''**What do you think?'' **She spat sarcastically at him.

''**Can we atleast try to communicate as adults?''** He growled.

''**Fine.'' **She sighed.

''**Good, so what was it you wanted?''** He asked hopefully.

''**I have a suggestion to make. To make me come home.'' **She said calmly, fearing that he wouldn't accept her offer.

''**What's that?'' **

''**Marriage counselling.'' **

''**What? I need counselling! I don't have a problem.'' **Just like she thought.

''**But you do Riven, you obviously have one or else we wouldn't be in this whole situation.'' **She angrily spat back at him. How could he sit there and say that he didn't have a problem. Like he had the right to just go and sex with whoever we want, whenever he wanted it.

''**That is not true! We are in this situation because I made a mistake, and that is not a problem. It's human, and I'm only human!'' **She snorted and laughed of his preposterous comment.

''**No you are not human, because humans have heart! And that is something that you down have.''** She changed her tone as she said this. She said it with hate and bitterness in her heart.

''**How can you say that?'' **He said in a whisper. It sounded that he got hurt by her rudely statement, but she wanted him to. Wanted him to feel the pain that she was feeling.

''**Because it's true!'' **

''**And why did you take Melody with you. You are the one that left, you should have left her here with me.'' **What? Was he out of his mind? Why wound she leave the most precious thing in her life with him?

''**I took her with me because frankly you don't deserve to see her.''** Musa spat at him.

''**She's needs her father.**'' Riven half yelled at her through the phone. Why don't you act like a father then!

''**Yeah well you withdrawn that right when you had sex with the ice queen. I don't want my daughter around you at the moment.'' **

''**She's not yours Musa, she's ours. I have just as much right to see her that you do.'' **She knew he was right on that one, but she was to mad at him for admitting it.

''**You won't go to marriage counselling then?'' **She finally said as she started to get tears in her eyes. **  
''I don't need to.'' **Was the only thing he how much she and Melody meant to him, Musa thought.

''**Fine, then we have nothing more to talk about.'' **She said and hung up before turning off her phone and started to cry. Melody started to cry as well and Musa picked her up and let her rest against her chest.

''**I know sweetheart, your dad is a jerk.'' **She cried and tried to prevent Melody from crying.

* * *

Late at night, Paris walked down the corridor down to Chel's room. It was time to put his and Jack's plan in action. He saw two guards outside her room and the first thing he had to do was to get out of the way, which would be quite easily.

''**I'm here to replace you.''** He said as he came up to them. The two guards looked at each other before looking back at Paris in doubt.

''**Leon's orders.''** Paris said again. The two guards nodded and walked away. Paris grinned and shook his head.

''**Like taking candy from a child.'' **He said as he unlocked the door. Chel was laying on the bed sleeping. He walked over to her and covered her mouth from preventing her from screaming. She woke up immediately and looked with fear at him. Paris took his finger and put it front of his lips for her to be quite.

''**I'm gonna get you out of here. But you have to be quite and do as I say. Okey?''** He asked still holding his hand in front of her mouth. She nodded and he removed his hand.

''**I'm going outside to remove the bars, then I'm going to help you get through.''** She nodded again before he left and looked the door behind him and ran outside trying to go unseen, which went perfect since he was very skilled and it was dark. When he got to the window, he took a tool and started to cut the bars. Inside, Chel placed the chair under the window and stepped up on it. When all of the bars were cut through, Chel opened the window from inside and started to climb through. Paris helped to catch her, the last bit she got stuck with her foot and tripped into his embrace. The two of them looked at each other before Paris gently pushed her away and grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him. He managed to get them unseen to the stables where Jack were waiting with a horse. When Jack saw them she sighed in relief.

''**I thought you got caught.''** He growled angrily. Paris grinned and mounted the horse before reaching his hand down to Chel. Jack rushed over to her and both of the boys helped her up behind Paris.

''**Come with us.''** Paris said to Jack. Jack shook his head.

''**Not tonight, I'll follow you in the morning.''** Jack replied. Paris nodded and he and Chel set off from the mansion toward the palace.

* * *

**Well Here is the next chapter. What do you think, does Riven have problem or not? I don't think so because it did just happened one time, it would be different if he had done it several times. But that's just what I think. And what about this new characters? Leon? Paris and Jack? Good or bad?**


	20. The one where Riven goes to Harmonic

**The one where Riven goes to Harmonic**

Back at Leon's mansion the next morning, Leon had just got the word that Chel was gone. He rushed the room that she was held in.

''**Who stood guard last night?''** Leon roared. The two guards stepped hesitantly forward with shaking legs.

''**Well?''** He roared again.

''**It was Paris sir. He told us you had ordered him to stand guard.'' **One of the guards said nervously.

''**I see.''** Leon said and walked towards the door before he turned around again.

''**Find them, and bring her back.'' **

''**What about Paris sir?''**

''**Do whatever you want with him.''** Leon said before disappearing.

* * *

Paris and Chel was in the forest. Paris was kneeling by the horse leg, he stood up and sighed.

''**She's hurt. We will have to go by foot. Because you can't fly can you?''** Paris asked her. She shook her head.

''**No, I'm still to weak.'' **She replied and sat down on stump and sighed. Paris stroke the horses muffle as he talked with it comforting. Chel looked up and smiled.

''**Thank you. For taking me out of there.''** She said. Paris looked at her but didn't smile, she took the reins of the horse and started to walk of.

''**I didn't do it for you.'' **He said coldly. Chel was surprised by his rude answer and frowned her eyebrows before running after him.

''**What do you mean?''** She asked. Paris sighed and looked at her coldly.

''**Look, let's just get you back to the palace so that I can go back to taking care of myself. I'm not a babysitter for spoiled princesses.'' **Chel was shocked. Never in her entire life has she meet someone so rude before. What had she ever done to him for him to treat her that way. But she didn't talk back. She knew she needed him to get back home, so she followed her pride and just kept quite.

* * *

Back at the palace, Riven stood in his bedroom looking outside the window. He glazed over at the nightstand table where a photoframe stood. With slow steps he walked over to the bed and sat down as he took the frame and looked at it. It was a photo of him, Musa and Melody nearly after she was born. Growling he placed the photo back at the nightstand and grabbed his jacket and went outside. Just outside the door he was meet by Tulio. They looked at each other for a second before Riven continued to walk away.

''**Where are you going?''** Tulio called after him.

''**Harmonic. I'm going to see my daughter.'' **Riven replied without turning back. Tulio sighed and ran after him and grabbed Riven's shoulder and spun him around.

''**Have you really thought this through?'' **Tulio asked him.

''**Tulio don't even try to stop me. I have made up my mind.'' **Riven warned. Tulio nodded and smiled.

**''Alright, just let me go with you. You might get yourself into trouble and well, I miss Melody too.'' **Riven thought for a second before nodding his head.

* * *

Paris and Chel continued on their quest. Ever since Paris rudely behaviour, Chel haven't said anything else. Even thought how he had acted, she was still grateful that he had saved her. She looked down in the ground and fumbling with her fingers before finally speaking.

''**Erhm… so… what do you like to do?''** She asked carefully as she smiled weakly. Paris glazed at her and let out a loud grouch. He stopped and stepped in front of her.

''**Listen **_**your highness**_**.'' **He pronounced 'your highness' to make it sound more insulting.

''**Let's just skip the smalltalk and keep walking. Okey?'' **He faked smiled before the corner of his mouth went back down as he started to walk again with the horse. Chel stood still with her chin hanging down in the ground.

''**Why are you helping me if you hate my guts?''** She yelled at him as she cleaned her fist against her sides. Paris rolled his eyes as he turned around to face her to go over to her and yell. But he stopped as noise could be heard from a distance. Paris ran over to her and grabbed her wrist and ran as fast as they could to the nearest hiding place. They found a huge cliff that they hid behind until some of Leon's men had past. When they where gone, both Paris and Chel exhaled in relief.

''**That was close.''** Paris breathed heavily as he catch his breath. Chel nodded as she did the same. Paris stuck his hand into the saddle-bag and took a bottle of water out of it. He took a sip before giving it to Chel.

''**Thanks.''** She said weakly as she accepted the bottle and drank.

''**Well, do you want to stay here for tonight or do you want to go one for a while?''** He asked her. She threw the water bottle back to him and stood up starting walking. Paris sighed and rolled his eyes as he stuck the bottle back into the saddle-bag before starting to walk again to.

* * *

Riven and Tulio walked towards the gate of Harmonic Nebula castle. Riven who expected to be able to walk right in got a surprise when one of the guards grabbed his shoulder and pushed him backwards.

''**You are not welcome here Sir. The princess orders.'' **The other guard said. Riven growled and curled his right hand into a fist.

''**Look I have to talk to my wife, so you better let us in before-'' **Riven began but Tulio dragged him backwards and smiled at the guards.

''**Can you give a message to the king for us?''** He said as he fought of Riven from punching the guards.

''**Or never mind.''** Tulio said again as he saw Hoe-Bo walking down the road to the gates. Riven calmed down at the sight of Musa's father and fixed his jacket.

''**Riven? What brings you here?'' **Hoe-Bo said as he frowned his eyebrows. Riven walked forward towards him.

''**I'm here to see my daughter, and to see my wife.''** He said. Hoe-Bo nodded and waved his hand for them to follow him.

''**Stay here, I'm go to talk to her.''** Hoe-Bo said and walked away. Riven sighed and sat down in a chair nearby. Tulio followed him and leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms over the chest. Nobody of them said anything until Hoe-Bo came back.

''**Tulio, Musa wants to see you.''** He smiled. Tulio looked down at Riven who was looking down on the floor, but Tulio was sure he had tears in his eyes.

''**I'll see what I can do.''** He said as he laid one hand on Riven's shoulder before following Hoe-Bo. When he stopped in front of a door, Tulio's heart started to beat faster.

''**She's waiting for you in there.'' **The older man said and smiled at him. Tulio nodded and slowly opened the door and peaked inside. Musa stood by the window and spun around by the sound of the door. She smiled by the sight of the younger red-headed boy. Tulio smiled back and walked inside. Musa ran over to him and hugged him.

''**Hi.'' **She said as they broke apart.

''**How are you feeling?'' **He asked her as they sat down on the bed. Musa shrugged her shoulders and sighed deeply.

''**I'm okey. The worst part is over now.''** She smiled weakly and looked at him.

''**That's great, you will come back home soon then?''** Tulio asked hopefully. Musa's smile faded away and she stood up and walked back to the window. Tulio sighed and ran his hand through his red locks.

''**Riven told me about the counselling.''** He said. Musa spun around and looked at him.

''**And? What did he say?''** She asked hoping that he had changed his mind.

''**That is was outrageous.'' **He said weakly looking down in the floor. Musa nodded sadly and walked into another room connected with her bedroom. She soon returned with Melody and smiled at Tulio. Of the sight of his niece, Tulio's face shone with happiness. He walked over to Musa and took Melody in his arms.

''**Look how big you got.''** Tulio said as he kissed Melody's nose. Musa smiled and sat down on the bed looking as Tulio walked back and forward in the room.

''**So what has happened since I left?''** Musa asked as she crossed her legs and rested her head in her palm. Tulio grinned and walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

''**Well me and Fiona is now and official couple.''** He laughed. Musa frowned her eyebrows and grinned.

''**Really? Wow.'' **Tulio nodded.

''**And Chel is missing. We have people looking for her. But something is wrong, no one had claimed ransom or anything.'' **He said sadly. Musa laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, before Tulio broke the silence.

''**Musa, just let me take her to him. Only for a few minutes.''** Tulio asked. Musa shook her head and stood up.

''**No, he might take off with her.''** Musa said and folded her arms as she looked out of the window. Tulio shook his head.

''**He won't, I won't let him. He's really torn.''** Musa thought for a moment before nodded her head.

''**Only for ten minutes.''** She said. Tulio nodded and went outside, he walked back to the throne-room where Riven was sitting. He had his hand into his hair and looked down on the floor.

''**Look what I got.''** Tulio grinned. Riven looked up and shot up from his seat and hurried over to Tulio to take Melody. He embraced Melody and rocked her as he whispered how much he had missed her.

''**You have no idea how much daddy has missed you.'' **Riven said as kissed Melody's head.

* * *

Chel and Paris started to set camp a bit far away from a village. Paris had been in the forest collecting firewood nearby. While he was walking back towards Chel he looked at her. She was standing stroking the horses head as the sun set in the background. Her long hair blew in the breeze and her violet eyes sparkled. A weak smile crept upon Paris lips but he soon shook it of as he got back to them.

''**There you go.''** She said as she feed the horse with a piece of her apple.

''**What are we gonna do about the injury?''** Chel asked as she walked over to Paris who tried to get the fire going. She sat down on one of the two logs wrapping her arms around her.

''**Well we'll have to look for a healer or something else in the village in the morning.''** He said looking at her. She nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around her. Paris noticed the she was freezing and walked over to the horse and took a blanket out and gave it to Chel. She smiled weakly and thanked him.

''**Why do you keep thanking me all of the time?**'' Paris grinned back at her as he kept on working on the fire.

''**Because I was raised properly and learned to behave around other people.''** She spat back at him. He didn't answer her. A few minutes past before;

''**Why do you work for a creep like Leon?''** Chel asked as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. Paris looked up with a disliking glare at her.

''**He's not a creep.''** Paris snapped at her as he stood up and walked over to the other log and sat down and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Chel barely nodded and looked down at the ground. When he noticed that she got upset, Paris sighed and walked over and sat down next to her.

''**Look, my mom abandon me when I was a baby. Then Leon found me and raised me as his own. Everything I have and everything I can, I own it to him.'' **He said as he looked down in the ground. Chel looked at him and laid one of her hands on his. He looked down in surprise on their hands then up at her.

''**So he's like a father to you.'' **She whispered.

''**In a way.'' **Paris nodded and smiled at her.

''**Well anyhow, I still think that you could do alot better then working for him.'' **Chel smiled and kissed his cheek before going to lay down by the fire. Paris blushed slightly and looked at her surprised as he touched the spot she had kissed him. He thought that princesses where spoiled and self-centred, maybe he was wrong about this one.

* * *

When Tulio and Riven arrived back at Eldorado, Riven walked up to his room and took his phone and dialed Musa's number. He had to wait for a few signals before she answered.

''**Hello?''** He heard her sweet angelic voice. His heart started to beat faster.

''**Hi, it's me.''** He answered. She didn't answer him back.

''**I just wanted to say thank you, for letting me see Melody.'' **He said as he played nervously with the bed sheets.

''**Don't mention it.''** She replied. A few seconds went by before she spoke again.

''**Have you thought more of it?''** She said. Riven's blood started to boil again.

''**I'm not doing it.'' **He growled.

''**Alright, then don't tell me I didn't try. Riven, I want a divorce.'' **

''**What?!'' **Riven gasped. He thought his heart just stopped. He couldn't breath, he couldn't inhale any oxygen into his lungs.

''**My father knows a lawyer and it won't have to take very long. I'll contact you when the papers are ready.'' **She said before hanging up. Riven looked surprised at his phone before throwing it in the wall, breaking it in small pieces. He took a pillow and placed it over his head.

''**Damn it.'' **He growled.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Is Riven really gonna except a divorce? Hmm... Please R&R :D


	21. The one with the wedding invitation

**The one with the wedding invitation.**

It was a clear sunny day. But Riven's world were grey, stormy and horrible. He stood in the nursery and walked over to Melody's crib and picked up a stuffed teddy-bear and squeezed it with his hands. He walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down. The sound of Musa saying she wanted a divorce kept on replaying in his head. And it making it worse that he had tried to call her a millons time but her phone was always of. Tulio walked inside the nursery without Riven noticing. Seeing his older brother staring into outer space clutching to a teddy-bear was breaking Tulio's heart.

''**How are you doing?''** Was the only thing he managed to say. Stupid Tulio. Of course he's not okey. Riven snapped out of his trance and looked up on him sadly before looking down on the teddy-bear.

''**I don't know.'' **Riven sighed. He stood up and walked over to the crib to put the stuffed toy back into it.

''**Any words on Chel yet?''** He asked as he turned around. Tulio shook his head sadly.

* * *

Paris and Chel had taken the horse to the village to find a healer and supply for their remaining journey.

''**It's just a sprain. Just put this on and the leg will be fine in a day or two.''** A man said as he rubbed something on the horses leg and later gave the bottle to Paris.

''**Thank you.''** Paris said and took the bottle and put it in the saddle bag. He gave the man **some gold before taking the reins of the horse and he and Chel started to walk. **

''**I'm glad it wasn't anything serious.''** Chel smiled at him. Paris didn't answer her, just keept walking.

''**What is it?''** She asked and stopped. Paris looked at her with an worriedly face expression.

''**I'm getting worried about Jack, he should have found us by now.''** He sighed sadly and looked behind them in hope to see his best friend. Chel bit her lip.

''**You don't think they found out he was involved do you?'' She** asked. Paris shrugged his shoulders and they continued walking.

''**I hope not.''** He sighed one last time.

* * *

Riven and Tulio stood in the throne-room talking as a guard entered with two envelops in his hand. He walked over to where they were standing and gave them one envelope each before exiting the room. They both looked at each other as they saw the royal crest of Apolize on the letter and they began to read.

_**You are cordially intivited to celebrate the wedding of**_

_**Princess Mista **_

_**and**_

_**Sir Yatz of Apolize**_

_**On Friday afternoon**_

_**October the 2nd.**_

_**Apolize Palace, Apolize.**_

When Riven had finished reading the invitation, he crumpled it into a ball and throwed it into the fireplace. He growled angrily and rested his forehead in his palm as he watched the piece of paper burning into ashes.

''**I can't believe this.''** He began and let out a deep and frustrated sigh.

''**She's getting married and I'm getting divorced.''** He said between gritted teeth. Tulio frowned his eyebrows and looked at his older brother.

''**You can't blame this whole thing on her. You are just much responsible as Mista is.''** He said and leaned against the wall. Riven glared at him angrily, even thought he knew that Tulio was right.

''**Besides your divorce is not her fault. If you just had agreed to counselling, Musa would be home by now.'' **Tulio continued. Riven growled again and walked over to him and pressed him up against the wall.

''**I don't need counselling, I don't have a problem. You have a problem when you keep on doing something and can't stop doing it.''** Riven hissed at his younger brother. They heard a gasp from the doors and looked over to see Topaz standing looking at them in fear.

''**What is going on here?''** She asked as she walked over to them and stepped in between. Neither of the boys said anything.

''**Well?''** Topaz asked again more harshly.

''**It was nothing?''** Tulio finally said as ran his hand through his hair. Topaz looked hesitantly at them before smiling.

''**I have some good news. Chel has been seen in a village nearby in the company with a young man. According to the sources she was neither looking afraid and in good health.''**

* * *

The sun started to set behind the mountains in distance as Paris and Chel set camp for the night by a lake. Chel sat down on the ground hugging her knees while watching Paris getting a fire going.

''**Don't worry princess, tomorrow night you will be sleeping in your own bed.''** He grinned at her. She smiled and sighed deeply.

''**It sounds wonderful.''** She replied and giggled. He walked over to sit down besides her and they watched the moonlight reflecting on the water surface.

''**What about you? Where will you go tomorrow?'' **Chel asked as she looked at him.

''**I'm going back.''** He said like it was obvious. Chel frowned her eyebrows and looked confused at him.

''**You what? Going back… there?''** She asked. He looked at her confused as he frowned his eyebrows.

''**Yeah, so?'' **

''**I mean, you can't go back there. They will waste you.''** Chel whimpered as she took a hold of his arms. Paris looked confused at her.

''**Don't you think I have talked myself out of situations like this before?''** He laughed and removed her hand and placed it back in her lap. Chel looked at him before down in her lap.

''**But what if… you would come with me… to the palace.'' **She said quietly. He looked at her in shock and shook his head.

''**It's not a life for me, my life is at the mansion. Thanks, but no thanks.''** He smiled weakly before laying down and turning his back to her. Chel knew she had been defeated but still couldn't help but worry. She laid down to and thought about it before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tulio and Fiona laid on the bed in Fiona's room. She had her hand resting on his neck as he had one of his buried in her long lime-green hair. Neither of them said something for a few minutes before Fiona looked into him.

''**What is it?''** She asked worriedly as she stroke his cheek making him snapping out of his thoughts. He looked at her before shaking his head.

''**I was just thinking about Riven again. It's so unfair that him and Musa is hurting and so unhappy while I'm so happy.''** He said and rolled over on his back staring up on the ceiling. Fiona bit her lips and moved so that she was resting her head on his chest.

''**I know, but you'll have to except that you can't do anything about it. It's up to Riven.''** She said and stroke his arm. Tulio nodded and sighed deeply.

''**But he's still my brother.'' **He said sadly before gazing upon the watch. Midnight. He flew up from the bed turned around and looked at her.

''**It's late, I should go back to my room.''** He said before walking over to the door.

**''But what if you stayed here tonight?''** She asked shyly. He swallowed hard and hesitated before shaking his head.

''**No, I should go back to my place.''** He replied her. Noticing the hurt in her eyes, he walked over to her and kissed her lips lightly.

''**I'll see you in the morning.''** He said before exiting the room. Fiona growled and fell back into the pillows.

* * *

Chel woke up in the middle of the night. The fire had burned out. She looked over at Paris but couldn't see him anywhere. Panicking she looked around and started to call at him, but he didn't answer. Instead 5 figured closed up surrounding her. Chel stood up and backed away but they had cut of all of the possible way to escape.

''**Who are you? What do you want?''** She whimpered. Two men grabbed her.

''**Take her back to the north fortress, Leon will be waiting there.''** On of the guards said.

''**Where is Paris? What have you done to him?''** Chel cried as one guard put on a gag. She struggled and tried to get free but failed.

''**I'm sorry to disappoint you princess, but Paris left you here.''** Chel started to cry. How could he? After he ha saved her, how could he? The guards laughed as they headed back to Leon. When they where gone a figure stepped out of the bushes , it was Jack.

* * *

**Dumdumdum! Why did Paris leave Chel to let Leon's men catch her? Why didn't Tulio want to spend the night with Fiona? And will Yatz ever find out about Mista's thing with Riven, and will there really be a wedding? And will Riven just accept a divorce like that? Read and find out in future chapters. Please tell me what you think and R&R :-)**


	22. The one in the north fortress

**The one in the north fortress**

Miguel and Topaz stood in the throne-room with Riven, Tulio and Fiona discussing Chel's disappearing.

''**She should have been home by now.''** Topaz whimpered as she sat on her throne resting her head in her palm. Miguel sat besides her holding her hand. Tulio hugged Fiona from behind as she rested her head on his chest. And Riven stood leaning against the wall, feeling lonely. He still couldn't reach Musa and he hadn't talked to her for a couple of days. The doors opened and two guards entered with Leon's men dragging Paris behind them.

''**Your highness.''** The royal guards bowed and stepped aside to show Paris. He had been abused and his once pretty face was not at the moment very pretty. The royal family looked at them confused.

''**This is the boy that have been seen with the princess.''** One of Leon's men said. Topaz stood up and took a few steps forward.

''**Well, where is she then?'' **She asked.

''**We are sorry my queen, we couldn't find her. I'm afraid we'll have to suspect the worst.''** Another one of Leon's man said. Topaz shook her head and ran out of the room in tears.

''**It's a lie!''** Paris yelled, but one of the men kicked him in the back making him fall to the floor, then he walked over to Riven giving him a golden chain with the royal crest. Riven looked at it before turning to his father.

''**It's Chel's.''** He said sadly.

''**We found it on him.''** The guard said pointing at Paris. Riven gave the necklace to Miguel who looked at it for a second before glaring angrily and with hate in his eyes at Paris.

''**Guards, bring him down to the dungeons.''** Miguel yelled pointing at Paris. The two royal guards took Paris by the arms and dragged him away.

''**It's a lie! They are lying!''** Paris yelled as he was dragged down to the dungeons.

* * *

Early that morning, some of Leon's men came back with Chel with them. This time they stayed in another building closer to the palace.

''**This must be the north fortress.''** Chel thought as they walked up the stairs leading to the maid doors. Leon came outside meeting them.

''**So, you're back.''** He grinned at Chel. She tried something that was not able to understand because of the gag that was covering her mouth. Leon nodded and one of the guards removed it.

''**Yes?''** Leon asked.

''**You won't get away with this!''** Chel spat at him as she glared angrily.

''**But sweetheart, I already have.''** Leon smirked and disappeared inside again.

* * *

Late at night. In the royal palace, down in the dungeons Paris sat leaning against the brick wall. He sighed and rested his head in his palms. The doors down to the dungeons slammed shut. It can't be morning already could it? Paris stood up and walked over to the bars separating him and freedom. A dark figure walked out in the light from the lighted candle in the cell. It revealed to be Jack grinning at his best friend.

''**Jack! Dude, am I glad to see you.''** Paris sighed in relief.

''**Yeah, well we'll have to hurry. They have taken Chel to the north fortress.''** Jack replied and started to pick the look on the cell door.

''**Oh no.''** Paris whined and let his head fall backwards, but when he heard the creaking sound of the door open he snapped out of it and walked outside to hug his friend.

''**I thought they got you.'' **

''**Me? Get caught? Get real Paris.''** Jack laughed as he grabbed Paris wrist and dragged him outside and out of the palace grounds where two horses waited for them. They mounted the horses and set of in gallop towards the fortress.

* * *

Chen sat in a room again, this one was not as nice as the other one. She laid down on the bed with her face down in the soaked pillow. Ever since she had got back, she couldn't stop crying. Crying that she was back with Leon. Crying that she missed her family. Crying that Paris had betrayed her. Paris! Chel gritted her teeth and growled angrily. She jumped out of bed when she heard someone entering the door.

''**Ah I see you feel bad for escaping.'' **Leon smirked. Chel just looked at him drying a few tears from her eye.

''**Where is Paris?''** She asked blankly, wanting to wrap her hands around his tight little neck and strangle him slowly.

''**He will be executed of course.''** Leon replied waving his hand in the air.

''**What? Are you gonna kill him?''** Chel whimpered as she held her hands close to her chest. Leon grinned.

''**Well of course. Your father had set for his death himself.'' **Chel gasp. Now everything fell to place. Paris never betrayed her, he was captured and brought to the palace. She fell down to the floor burring her face in her palms as she cried again.

* * *

Riven sat in the throne-room with Tulio and Fiona.

''**Just because he had her necklace doesn't mean that she' dead right?''** Tulio asked as Fiona cuddled closer to him. Riven shook his head.

''**No, but it doesn't look good.''** He sighed sadly.  
**''How is your mom doing?''** Fiona asked and looked up on Tulio then back at Riven. Both of the boys sighed.

''**She hasn't said a word. She just keeps clutching onto her necklace and stares.'' **Riven sighs again.

''**What about the boy? He did tell us they where lying.''** Fiona said and sat up straight. Tulio and Riven exchanged confused looks.

''**Oh come on guys, didn't you see how badly hurt he looked. As far as we know those guards are the kidnappers and that poor boy has nothing to do with Chel's disappearances.'' **She said again but both of Riven and Tulio looked doubtful. Fiona sighed in defeat and said nothing more. Still, she couldn't get the feeling about Paris being innocent out of her mind.

* * *

It had started to rain and thunder. In the middle of the night Paris and Jack arrived at the fortress. They dismounted the horses and ran inside where they where meet by a few guards.

''**Go ahead, find her. I'll take care of them.''** Jack yelled as he jumped up in the air kicking a guard in the head and punching another one in the face at the same time.

''**Are you sure?''** Paris yelled back as he punched knocked one of the guards in the back.

''**GO!''** Jack roared. Paris nodded and ran. He thought it was strange that none of the guards had followed him. He ran past a room with open doors and saw Chel in the back of the room sitting on the floor tied up with a gag on.  
**''Chel!''** He said and hurried over to her. Chel shook her head and tried to say something. When he got to her he took the gag of.

''**I'm sorry. I got captured.''** He said.

''**Watch out! Behind y-''** Chel got interrupt when Leon walked up from behind Paris and stabbed him with a dagger in his abdomen. Paris gasped for breath as he fell to the floor bleeding. Chel screamed and tried to get free as she cried. Leon looked down on Paris and shook his head.

''**I'm disappointed lieutenant.''** He said kneeling down besides Paris as he smirk slightly.

* * *

Oh no Paris! I know this chapter was short but I'll get better, I promise ^^ Hope you liked it. Please R&R :)


	23. The one with the divorce papers

**The one with the divorce papers**

Leon walked up from behind Paris and stabbed him with a dagger in his abdomen. Paris gasped for breath as he fell to the floor bleeding. Chel screamed and tried to get free as she cried. Leon looked down on Paris and shook his head.

**''I'm disappointed lieutenant.'' **He said kneeling down besides Paris as he smirked slightly. Paris looked back upon him as he tried to keep his breathing in control. Leon stood up straight and walked around the room as he chuckled and turned back towards Paris laying form.

''**You have a faithful handyman Paris. But you went against me.'' He** walked back over to Paris and Chel and grinned down one both of them.

''**And now I'll have to kill you, just like I had to kill your mother when she tried to save you from me.'' **Chel gasped. Paris looked upon Leon in confusion but in the same time in hate. He had lied to him all this years.

''**Yes Paris, your mother. She risked her own life to save her precious son.''** All this years had he worked for and looked up to as his own father, when he actually is the reason he lost his mother in the first place.

''**Why?''** Paris said weakly in a whisper. Leon laughed.

''**Well since you are going to die anyway, I might as well tell you.''** He began as he walked over to them again.

''**You see your father had just abandon her. We found her and looked after her. Then when you where born, I wanted you to be apart of my army. However your mother refused and tried to escape. Then I saw my only option to get what I want.''** Jack came running inside and saw in fear at the sight of his best friend with a bloody dagger besides him. He rushed over to Paris side and kneeled down.

''**Jack, nice of you to join us.''** Leon chuckled. A single tear ran down from Paris eyes. Jack slowly pulled Paris shirt upwards to take a look at the wound and mad a horrid grimace at it. He turned his head towards Leon who still grinned widely.

''**Why are you doing this?''** Jack shouted at him as he stood up and walked over to Leon. Leon laughed. Chel still tried to get free but without any luck, Jack noticed and picked up the dagger from the floor and went over to her and cut the ropes that tied her hands together. When she finally got free, Chel quickly crawled over to Paris and took his head in her knees. Paris weakly tried to reach the dagger from the floor and grabbed it and held it out of sight from Leon to see. Leon walked over to Paris and kneeled down and whispered in Paris ear.

''**Believe me. I wished this could have been avoided.''** He chuckled in a fake voice. Paris gritted his teeth and took the dagger and stabbed Leon in his back through his heart. Leon's body dropped over his. Jack rushed over to remove Leon's body.

''**We got to get him back to the palace.'' **Chel whimpered as she stroke her own tears from away Paris forehead.

''**We don't have time.'' **Jack said and checked the wound again. Chel growled.

''**WE HAVE TO!''** She yelled. Jack nodded and picked Paris over his shoulder and they ran outside to the horses. Chel transformed into her Enchantix and Jack placed Paris laying over one of the horses.

''**Hold in there mate.''** Jack said and patted Paris back. Paris weakly grabbed the horses mane as Jack took the reins and mounted the other horse and they made their way towards the palace.

* * *

Riven walked the streets of Magix city. Late the evening before Musa had text him to meet her in Magix by the little cafe to sign the divorce papers. He saw the cafe in distance and the tall midnight-blue haired beauty standing outside it looking at her phone. It felt was strange, he hadn't seen her since she left Eldorado, almost like he didn't recognise her. She was even more beautiful that ever. She only had a small amount of make up, just the way he liked it. Her long summer dress hugged her curves perfectly.

''**Hi.''** He said smiling making her look upon him. She didn't smile back.

''**Hi, you came then.''** She said putting her phone back in her purse.

''**How is Melody?''** Riven asked. Musa frowned her eyebrow and sighed.

''**She's great. Flora and Stella is baby-sitting her, you can meet her later if you want to.''** Riven nodded. Behind them an older man came carrying a briefcase.

''**Musa.''** The man said smiling and shook Musa's hand before turning to Riven and looked at him before shocking Riven's hand aswell.

''**You must be the husband I suppose.''** He said. Riven nodded. All three walked inside the cafe and sat down by a table. Musa and Riven on one side, the lawyer on the other. The lawyer opened the briefcase and took out three documents. He laid them on the table and looked at Riven and Musa.

''**Are you sure you want to go through with it?'' **He asked and took out an ink pen out of his jacket and laid it on the table. Riven looked at Musa hoping that she would change her mind, but she didn't move her face.

''**Can we just do this?'' **She said without doubting. Riven's heart started to rip itself apart, he looked down on his lap.

''**Alright then. All you need to do is put your signature on this documents.'' **The lawyer said and took the pen from the table and laid it in front of Musa. She she looked on it but didn't pick it up.

''**Can you give us a moment?'' **Riven asked they lawyer he nodded and took his briefcase and went outside. Neither Riven or Musa said or did anything for a few minutes. Riven looked at her, she was staring down at the pen.

''**You really want to do this?''** He asked her. She looked at him then back down at the papers as she sighed.

''**No, but you left me no choice.''** She said and picked up the pen but was stopped by Riven. She looked up on him.

''**If I agree to counselling, will you come back to me then?''** He said. Musa thought for a second before nodding her head.

''**Will you?''** She asked looking at him hopefully. Riven had lost. He had to do what Musa wanted. He sighed and nodded. Musa throwed her arms around his neck. Riven sighed in relief and hugged Musa's waist.

''**Stay married?'' **He asked as they broke apart. She nodded and smiled before standing up, gathered the papers together and picked them up reaching out for Riven's hand.

''**Let's go get Melody.''** She said. Riven smiled and took her hand and Musa's purse as they left. On the way out Musa throwed the divorce papers into the trashcan.

* * *

Early in the following morning Chel and Jack arrived back at the palace. Jack jumped of the horse and started to drag Paris of it as well. Chel landed just outside the doors and ran inside.

''**Riven!''** Chel screamed. Nobody came, so she rushed down the corridor meeting Tulio and Fiona walking. By the sight of her brother, Chel ran towards him taking his arm and dragging towards the main entrance.

''**You're alive!''** Tulio said happily as he was being dragged away.

''**Yeah yeah never mind that.'' **Chel spat. Tulio turned back to Fiona who was running after frowning his eyebrows. When they got to the entrance, Jack was already inside the palace with Paris hanging over his shoulder.

''**He's hurt, he needs help.''** Chel said. Tulio nodded and showed Jack to follow him.

* * *

Chel was in her room sleeping. Her homecoming was a huge relief for everybody. Jack still hadn't left Paris side. The healer had made everything she could to save him and it seemed that he was going to survive, but for now he was still unconscious. Tulio and Fiona sat outside in the courtyard when a ship landed with Riven and Musa inside. But Fiona and Tulio didn't expected to see Musa and Melody with him. Tulio jumped up from his seat and ran over and took Melody from Musa. Fiona followed over to great her friends.

''**We didn't expect to see you two here.''** She said as she hugged Musa.

''**Riven!''** They heard a woman voice and looked over to see Chel running towards them. Riven's face shone when he saw his sister alive and well. Chel ran and jumped into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around before putting her back down on the ground

''**You are home!''** He said and hugged her again. First now did Chel noticed Musa and ran over to her. Jack walked outside as well.

''**This is Jack, he helped rescuing me.''** Chel walked over to Jack and grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the others.

* * *

Riven and Tulio had just finished their practise for today and walked over and sat down by the fountain to gather their stuff. Riven sat down and picked up the water-bottle and drank. Tulio throwed his sword at the ground and sat down in the ground sighed.

''**Can I ask you something? An advice.'' **He asked and looked upon Riven. Riven looked down at him and smiled as he throwed the bottle in the grass.

''**That's what brothers are for.'' **He said smiling as he picked up his sword. Tulio looked down in the ground.

''**You, you had sex right.'' **Tulio asked hesitantly and looked carefully up on Riven, who grinned widely.

''**Well either that or Musa has alot to explain.''** Riven laughed as he polished his blade. Tulio tilted his head and starred at his older brother angrily.

''**I'm serious.'' **He said and folded his arms. Riven nodded and throwed his blade back at the ground.

''**Okey. What do you want to know?'' **Riven said and turned around so that he was facing Tulio. Tulio did the same and sighed heavily.

''**What's it like? I mean it's Fiona, I don't want to mess things up.'' **Riven nodded. Tulio looked down at the ground again.

''**Do you know if this is her first time as well? Does she want to do it?''** Riven asked and Tulio nodded.

''**Alright then the only thing you need to do is wait for her. Don't rush her into anything and make sure that she is comfortable. The rest will come on it's own, sex is a natural thing.''**

* * *

Paris woke up with a tug, he looked over at the floor clock. Midnight. He sighed deeply and looked over to the other side and saw Jack sitting grinning at him.

''**Good morning sleeping beauty.''** Jack said and patted Paris chest. Paris growled and slapped his hand away.

''**Shut up.'' **He said in a groggy voice. Jack turned back towards a side-table behind him and grabbed a glass of water and gave it to Paris. He thanked him and took big sips before returning the glass to Jack again.

''**You where great back there mate.'' **Jack smiled over at Paris.

''**Chel? Is she alright?''** Paris asked started to panicking slightly. Jack nodded and smiled.

''**She's a very sweet girl, I really like her.''** Jack said and grinned. Paris looked at him angrily.

''**I'm going to let you get some sleep, see you in the morning buddy.''** Jack said and left the room. Paris looked at the room and growled.

* * *

**So Riven decided to save his marriage after all, good yes? And can I smell a tiny bit of jealousy here Paris? Please R&R**


	24. The one were Fiona and Tulio do it!

The one were Fiona and Tulio do it!

Since Riven had agreed to marriage counselling, he had sort of regretted it. But having Musa back made up for it, until he and Musa actually were on their first session. Both of them sat in a two-seated couch in a small room with ivory walls, a table in between the couch and an arm-chair where a lady with glasses and a notepad in her hands that rested on her crossed slim legs. She was probably in her mid forties and she had her bleached hair into a neat bun in the back of her neck. Riven cast a glare upon on the clock on the wall. It was still fifty-five minutes left on this stupid session.

''**So, Riven. Do you have any idea on why y ou had a sexual contact with this other woman?'' **The counsellor asked as she smiled slightly at him. Riven didn't really know how to answer her question. He thought for a moment, but he still couldn't answer the question. Musa looked at him, she looked like she started to get un-patient.

''**I'm sorry, I don't have an answer to that question. In that moment, I saw nothing but black.'' **He said looking at Musa in the corner of his eye, she didn't seem quite happy with his answer. The counsellor nodded and wrote something down on the notepad before looking upon him again.

''**And this other young lady, do you know her?''** She asked. Riven nodded and glanced upon the clock again. Fifty two minutes left.

''**Yes, we did date once. Before I meet Musa.'' **He said and now finally faced Musa.

''**Do you think you might have some feelings left for her?''** The counsellor ask as she kept on writing on her pad. Riven gulped and looked down in his lap. He could feel Musa staring on him, he could really feel the temporary hatred she felt for him. Both of the women stared at him. Riven had never in his entire life felt this caged and it felt like his life depended on his next answer. He once again looked upon the clock, fifty minutes.

''**Well.''** He began and cleared his throat. The sweat started to run down his forehead, but he quickly dried if off discreetly by pretending to run his hand through his perfectly pointed shaped magenta hair.

''**I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Musa, but somehow I can't get Mista out of my mind. And that's what I feel so bad about. Not only for myself or Musa, but also Mista and her fiancé. And I guess that this started when they got together. '' **The counsellor still smiled slightly and nodded before sighing. Riven glanced over at Musa. She had her hands tightly tied together. He looked over at the counsellor again.

''**We can work from here. And somehow we'll make you accept this relationship between this young woman and her fiancé, and make Musa trust you again.'' **She said and Riven nodded.

* * *

Back at the palace, Fiona and Tulio baby-sat Melody while Riven and Musa were in Magix on their first session. They sat on the floor in the nursery. Tulio sat with his legs crossed and Melody sitting into his lap while she bit on one of her many stuffed animals, Fiona sat opposite them. Tulio smiled down on his niece as he prevented the stuffed monkey to get droll all over it. Fiona looked at him and Melody together.

''**Do you wished she was yours?''** She asked. Tulio looked up on her and smiled shocking his head.

''**But I wouldn't mind if she was ours.'' **He said before turning his attention back to Melody. Fiona looked at him closer again. She found it odd that she didn't get scared of his comment, since she never really wanted children. Maybe having one with Tulio was different.

''**You want one someday then?''** She asked again, and one more time Tulio looked up on her. Without any one of them noticing Melody crawled towards Fiona.

''**One day. But it has to be the right time. I'm only eighteen, it's to soon to have a baby now.'' **He said and looked back down in his lap but didn't see Melody. He looked up again and she was now in Fiona's embrace. She looked carefully at the young child, and somehow all of her doubt disappeared. A smiled crept upon her lips as she nodded.

''**Yes, one day.'' **She said and smiled over at Tulio, who smile was even wider. Tulio stood up and took a step towards Fiona and leaned down to pick Melody up into his embrace.

''**Dinner time Melbear.'' **He said as he took Fiona's hand and helped her up on her feet before going down to the kitchen.

* * *

Riven and Musa were on their way home back to Eldorado. Riven hadn't dared to speak to Musa since their session. He slightly looked over to her.

''**You don't have to be scared. I'm not mad.''** She said smiling slightly at him. He slowly walked over to her.

''**You're not?''** He asked. She shook her head and took his hand in hers and leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

''**Of course it hurt to hear what you said but that's why we get counselling, so that we finally can lay all this behind us.'' **Riven nodded and embraced her. He trailed his fingers down her spine and took a steady grip of her hips.

''**Speaking of Mista. Do we really have to go to the wedding?''** Musa whined into his chest. Riven sighed and slightly pulled away so that they could face each other.

''**I don't wanna go to that wedding any more then you. But she did come to ours.''** Musa nodded and rested her head against his chest again.

* * *

Chel softly knocked on the door three times before carefully pecking inside. She saw Paris laying in bed smiling weakly at her.

''**Can I come in?''** She asked. Paris nodded in response and she shut the door behind her before taking a seat next to the bed.

''**How are you feeling?''** She asked smiling at him. Paris thought for a second as he rested his head on the pillow. He turned to look at her before grinning slightly.

''**I've been better, that's for sure.'' **He replied with a sigh. Chel took his hand in her slighter smaller one. He frowned his eyebrow and looked at her. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Chel looked down in the floor.

''**It's all my fault. If you hadn't come back for me, this never wound have happened.'' **She said as she fought tears. The scene with Leon stabbing Paris played inside her head over and over again. Paris took his hand and lifted her chin up.

''**This is not your fault. Besides if I hadn't, I wound have been killed instead remember.'' **He said as he dried a tear away from her cheek with his tumb.

''**Besides I have to get better. When I have recovered enough, me and Jack will set of towards our next adventure.'' **He said grinning as he rested his head into the pillows again. Chel looked at him slightly confused and slightly hurt. Was he leaving her now? After all they went through?

''**Your leaving? But I thought.''** She said and looked at him. He looked at her and seeing her face expression his smile dies out.

''**We have been over this princess. This is no life for me, or Jack.'' **He took her hand and squeezed it lightly, but she pulled away.

''**I see. Guys needs their adventure right.'' **She said in a cold tone and walked over to the door and slammed it shut.

''**Chel!''** Paris yelled after her but knew she wouldn't come back. He fell back into pillows and growled.

* * *

The clear blue sky had been exchanged by the midnight blue sky with billions shining stars in Eldorado. Riven and Musa had just got back home and walked inside the palace where they where meet by Tulio and Fiona.

''**You are back.''** Fiona said and smiled towards the couple.

''**Hi, where is Mel?''** Musa asked as she held Riven's hand.

''**We have feed her, given her a bath and put her down to sleep.'' **Tulio said as he counted on his fingers and grinned as he gave the baby-monitor to Musa.

''**Good both of you.'' **

''**How did they session go?''** Tulio asked. Riven growled and rolled his eyes as he started to walk away. The three others smiled.

''**It was okey. It's hard for both of us both we might get through this.''** Tulio and Fiona nodded and smiled.

''**Well we better go back and finish packing for tomorrow. Thanks again for the help with Melody.'' **Musa smiled and patted Tulio's shoulder before running after Riven. Tulio took both of Fiona's hands in his and kissed her lightly on her lips.

''**Can you come to my room in an hour?'' **He asked. Fiona's smiled widely and her eyes sparkled as she nodded. He kissed her again before walking off.

''**Yes!'' **Fiona said to herself before running back to her room.

* * *

Musa managed to catch up with Riven and they stopped outside Chel's room and knocked on the door. They could hear a weak 'Come in' from inside and walked inside the room. Chel sat on the bed with her back facing them, but turned around and smiled at them as she stood up.

''**Are you done packing?''** Riven asked as he went over to sit down at the bed. Chel nodded and pointed over at a suitcase in the corner of the room.

''**I don't want to go to their stupid wedding!''** She growled by the thought of the betrayal Mista had done to Yatz. She was also afraid that Paris would get better and leave while she was away.

''**I don't want to go either, but Mista is our friend.''** Riven said. Chel nodded, now matter she wanted to or not Riven was right.

''**We better get back and finish our packing then.''** Riven said as he stood up and walked over to take Musa's hand but she shook her head and smiled.

''**You go, I'll stay for a few more minutes.''** She said. Riven frowned his eyebrow but nodded and left the room. Musa went over to the arm-chair and sat down as she sighed.

''**How about you? How are you feeling about going?''** Chel asked as she went over to her windows and shut her curtains. Musa sighed and throwed her head backwards.

''**I don't know. I think Mista is lucky being pregnant, or else I would have scratched her eyes out.'' **She said with gritted teeth.

* * *

One hour later, Fiona stood outside Tulio's room. She brushed her fingers through her long hair before knocking on the door. After a few seconds he opened the door and smiled at her.

''**Hi.''** He greeted and stepped aside to let her inside. She stepped into the room and it was filled with lighted candles. Fiona was star-struck, she knew Tulio had his romantic moments but this topped it all. She felt him wrap his strong arms around her waist from behind and brushed her hair away from her neck as he placed tender kissed on it. She turned around into his arms and wrapped her arm around his neck.

''**It's beautiful.''** She said as they rested their foreheads against each other. Tulio cupped her cheek and smiled.

''**You're beautiful.''** He whispered and kissed her passionately. Fiona bit her lip as she moved her hands from his neck to his belt. Tulio gulped as he trailed his fingers down her spine making her shiver. Fiona removed his belt and dropped it to the floor. They didn't break eyecontact as Tulio dragged Fiona's top over her head.

''**Are you sure? I mean absolutely sure.''** He asked her before going any further. Fiona smiled and nodded before removing his shirt and trailed her fingers across his chest noticing the giant scar Tzekel-Kan had giving him. She looked at him worriedly, but he only smiled and stroke her cheek.

''**Don't worry about it.'' **He smiled and took her hand leading her towards the bed.

* * *

Don't hate on Riven to much! Well how will Musa act around Mista again, scratch her eyes out? Strangle her? Or will she be able to controll herself.

Poor Chel :( And next chapter, one of the character get bad news :O


	25. The one with Mista's wedding

**The one with Mista's wedding**

Early the next morning, the sun hadn't peaked up from the hills yet. Fiona laid snuggled up against Tulio. He had his arm around her shoulders and starred up in the ceiling with a wide grin across his face. Neither of them said anything for a long while, they just laid there enjoying each others company.

''**You should probably get some sleep, you are going to Apolize in a few hours.''** Fiona said as she looked up at him. Tulio looked back at her and brushed a curl of hair from her beautiful face as he smiled at her.

''**Yeah, I should.''** He said and kissed her forehead before turning to his said and wrapped his arms around Fiona and they both drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Everybody except Paris stood outside waiting for a ship to take them to Apolize. Chel stood with Jack and her parents. Fiona stood holding Melody with Musa, Riven and Tulio. Melody was staying back at Eldorado with Fiona and Jack.

''**Are you sure you will be alright?''** Musa asked to the tenth time in five minutes. Fiona smiled and nodded.

''**We'll be fine. You are only gone for three days.''** She said and gave Melody to Riven. Musa looked at her daughter worriedly.

''**But we have never been away from her for that long before.''** She said. Riven looked at her and frowned his eyebrow.

''**Alright, I haven't.''** She said and took Melody away from Riven. She looked from Melody to Fiona, from Fiona to Riven as she bit her lip. Tulio wrapped his arm around Musa's shoulder and took Melody's chubby hand in his.

''**Don't worry Musa. Fiona will take good care of her.''** He said calmly and smiled at her. Musa looked at her almost five month old daughter. It wasn't that she didn't trust Fiona, but she had never really looked after Melody all by herself. She was just worried about her daughters safety, and she had all the right in the world. Right? She growled and gave Melody back to Fiona.

''**Fine.''** She said. Chel and the others joined them. Topaz and Miguel bid farewell of their grand-daughter before boarding the ship.

''**Bye then Melbear.''** Chel said and kissed Melody's hand before joining her parents. Tulio kissed Fiona and Melody's head before he also boarding. Musa on the other hand tried her best to stay home. When Melody made an disapproving cry as Tulio disappeared out of her sight, Musa saw her change.

''**See, she doesn't what her mom to leave her, isn't that right sweetheart?''** She whined and stroke her daughters cheek. Riven rolled his eyes as he took a hold of his wife wrist and dragged her to the ship.

''**Don't forget to wash her before putting her down for the night! And use the unperfumed soap!''** Musa yelled after her.

* * *

Paris looked over at the floor clock. Chel and the others had already left. He sighed and covered his face with his palms. She didn't even say good-bye, he knew that she was angry at him but he had atleast expected a good-bye. Jack hadn't visited him today either. Paris growled and tried to sit up but noticed that he couldn't move his legs. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't do it. He started to get scared, how could he not have noticed until now? Panic started to fill his body. No matter how hard he tried to move his legs, he just couldn't do it.

* * *

After an eight hour long journey Riven and the rest landed outside the crystal palace on Apolize. By the main doors Yatz and a very pregnant Mista stood and waited. Riven looked around, it was different since the last time he had been there. The planet where no longer covered in ice, instead the planet where covered in green soft grass, lakes and springs. Riven noticed Musa eyeing Mista, he rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

''**Take it easy, remember that she's pregnant.'' **He whispered only so that she could here it. Musa growled and dug her nails into Riven's palm, making him moan in discomfort. As they got closer they put a smile on their faces, Musa eyed Mista and it didn't go unnoticed. Mista gripped tighter onto Yatz's arm and put a protective hand over her swollen stomach. Topaz and Miguel were first to go over to Mista. Miguel shook Yatz's hand and Topaz stroke Mista's stomach.

''**We thought it only was one, but it turned out it was two.''** Riven and Musa heard her say as they got closer.

''**Twins then?''** Riven said as he walked over to Mista and kissed her cheek. Musa's blood boiled but she knew had had to. She took a deep breath before walking over to the others aswell.

* * *

That afternoon, Jack went up to visit Paris. He didn't seem like himself, and this worried Jack.

''**Don't give me that crap Paris, I know that something is bothering you.''** Jack snapped at his best friend. Paris sighed and nodded.

''**Alright, there is one thing.''** He said as he closed his eyes.

''**My legs. I can't feel them anymore.''** He continued as he turned his head away. He was ashamed. Without his legs, Paris was useless. Atleast that's what he thought.

''**I… I don't know what to say.''** Jack said as he looked at Paris legs under the covers. Paris looked back at him.

''**I'm going to be okey right? Jack, tell me I'm going to be able to walk again.''** He half yelled at his friend. Jack wanted to say yes, he really did.

''**I'm sorry, but I can't.''** He said sympathetic. Paris was the verge to cry. He had never felt this vulnerable, so useless before. He gripped the sheets hard as a tear ran down his cheek.

''**But I can promise you one thing. No matter what happens I will never leave you. And I'll do everything I can to help you to make you walk again.'' **Jack said and smiled. Paris nodded and sighed deeply.

* * *

In one hour, Mista and Yatz would be husband and wife. Mista stood in her room with her wedding dress on. It was a long plain strapless chiffong dress. Her long wavy brown hair was let down over her shoulders. Instead of a tiara she wore a similar silver forehead jewellery to her Powerix. There was a knock on the door, and without taking her eyes from her reflection she told the person to come in. She heard the door open but still didn't look.

''**You look beautiful.''** She heard a familiar voice said. She spun around to see Riven smile at her.

''**Riven? What are you doing here?'' **She said and took a step closer towards him.

''**I wanted to talk to you, about this wedding.'' **He said. Mista raised one of her eyebrow and folded her arms over her giant swollen belly.

''**What about it?''** She asked. Riven sighed and walked over to sit on the bed clasping his hands together.

''**Are you sure about this? I mean, do you want to or do you only do this for the babies?''** He asked and frowned an eyebrow towards her. Mista sighed and looked down on the floor shaking her head slightly.

''**Riven, why did you marry Musa?'' **She said and looked at him.

''**Because I love her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.''** He replied her with a smile.

''**Then there's your answer.''** She said and turned her attention back to the mirror. He stood up and walked over to her.

''**But-''** He was about to protest but Mista turned around and cut him off.

''**But nothing! I'm tired that you always bad mouth Yatz! I don't have time with this Riven. You married the love of your life, in an hour I will be married to mine.'' **She spat before turning back to the mirror once again. Riven sighed and walked over to the door before turning his head slightly.

''**Fine, but atleast I told Musa the truth.'' **He said before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Jack patted Paris shoulder as he and the healer left the room. They had sent for the healer to cheek on Paris legs. Jack gulped and crossed his arms as he waited those long seconds before the healer spook.

''**You where right, he's paralysed from his waist and down.'' **The healer said sadly. Jack felt like something was ripping on his insides. Paris was his best friend, a brother he could even go that far to call Paris his other half.

''**Will he… be able to walk again?'' **Jack stuttered with a shaking voice.

''**I'm going to be honest, I don't think so.'' **The older lady said and placed her medical bag on the floor.

''**But with special exercises and….'' **He didn't know how to finish his sentence. He sighed and fought tears. The healer laid an comforting hand on his shoulder.

''**I'm sorry, but the chance of him ever walking again in less then 1 percent.''** She said. Jack shook his hand and looked at her.

''**No, he will. I'll make sure of it.'' **He said before going inside the room again.

* * *

On the other end of the magic dimension, hundreds of people gathered in Apolize's throne-room to celebrate the wedding of Apolize's princess and their soon-to-be prince. Riven sat with his family in the first row. He saw Yatz standing a few metres away waiting with a stupid grin on his bride. How Riven hated him, he always had. Riven looked over at his sister which to his surprised looked calm. The music started playing and everybody stood up turning their heads to the doors where Mista slowly made her way towards Yatz.

* * *

Mista and Riven sat down in Mista's study that next midmorning. Mista sat in her fathers old chair and sighed happily as she stroke her unborn babies.

''**I came here to talk to you?'' **Riven said and looked at her.

''**What about?''** She said as she picked up a pen and played with it between her fingers. Riven sighed.

''**Why haven't you told Yatz about us?''** He asked and stood up and walked over to the windows.

''**Because we made an agreement that we wouldn't. But you as usually breaks every agreement we ever make.''** Mista spat at him which made him turned around glaring angrily at her.

''**Yeah I did, and I nearly lost my wife in the processes.'' **He spat back at her as he walked over and leaned over her in the chair.

''**That's right, and I'm not keen to lose my husband when we have been married for less then twenty-for hours.'' **Mista replied him as she pushed Riven backwards to expand the space between them.

''**You got to tell him.'' **

''**Tell him what? Hi honey, you know the weekend we went to Eldorado? Well I had sex with Riven, and not only once but almost twice!''** She said sarcastically and ended her sentence by raising her voice. What the two ex-lovers didn't know was that Yatz who had walked by and heard the whole conversation outside in the hallway.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last of this season. Time does fly :)**


	26. The one where Yatz leave Mista

**The one where Yatz leaves Mista**

Yatz stood in the throne-room looking outside the windows. Riven and Musa walked outside holding hands laughing playfully with each other. Yatz growled and pug his fingernails into the walls.

''**Yatz.'' **He heard a familiar girl voice and turned around to seeMista smiling at him. He turned back to the window without answering her. She put her hands upon his shoulders but he smiled shrugged them off and walked away and stopped a bit from her. He put his hands on his waist and sighed deeply.

''**You think I'm stupid Mista?'' **He turned around to look at her. She looked surprised back at him and tilted her head slightly.

''**What? What's wrong?'' **She asked concerned as slowly made her way over to him. Yatz pressed his teeth hard and rushed over to her and glared angrily down at her.

''**I HEARD YOU! In your study…. Talking with him.'' **Yatz announced _him_ between gritted teeth in anger. Fear entered Mista's face and tears started to form in the corner of her chocolate brown eyes.

''**You had sex with him didn't you? Admit it.'' **He yelled at his while giving her a disgusted look. Mista sobbed and put her hands on her highly pregnant stomach.

''**It didn't mean anything, I swear Yatz. It was months ago and it's so over now.'' **She cried and placed her hand on his chest but they were slapped away by Yatz.

''**So everything since then, every minute has been a lie?'' **He cried as he ran his fingers through his hair.

''**No.''** Mista whimpered. Riven, Musa and Tulio walked inside. As Yatz saw Riven his eyes started to glow in anger and he walked over to him.

''**No Yatz don't.''** Mista yelled after him but it was to late. Yatz punched Riven hard across the face making him fall to the floor.

''**Yatz.''** Musa gasped.

''**You be quite. You knew about this.'' **Yatz yelled as he pointed a finger at her. She covered her mouth with her hand. He was right, she could have told him everything before the wedding, but she didn't. Yatz turned back to Mista.

''**Good luck with the rest of your life. I'm glad it's happening far away from mine.'' **Yatz was one the verge of crying as he looked at Mista before going towards the door.

''**You can't leave me. I'm due in a month!''** Mista cried after him, but Yatz didn't turn around. Mista broke out in tears. Musa went against all her believes and walked over to Mista and embraced her.

* * *

They had all gathered in the kitchen after the mornings event.

''**He hates me, he should hate me. I'm a horrible person.''** Mista sobbed sitting in a high-chair with Topaz's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Musa stood helping Riven putting ice on his black eye.

''**I just screw everything up, and Riven your face.''** Mista sighed and looked at Riven. Riven at her and hold the bag of ice tight against his cheek and eye.

''**I kinda had it coming.''** He smiled. Mista bit her lip and sighed as tears still ran down her cheeks. She wanted Yatz to come back. Topaz stroke Mista's shoulder and looked down at her, as she sighed.

''**You shouldn't be alone right now. Why don't you come with us'' **She said. Mista looked up at the queen confused.

''**What back to Eldorado?''** She asked. Topaz smiled and nodded. Musa screamed inside and looked quite irritated. Riven took her hand and stroked it with his tumb. Mista looked over at Musa, and when she saw her disagreeing face Mista shook her head.

''**No, I don't want to be any trouble.''** She sighed sadly and starred down in the table. Musa sighed and rolled her eyes.

''**You won't be. Topaz is right, you shouldn't be alone.'' **Musa said and smiled slightly over at Mista. Even if she didn't like Mista, she felt sorry for her to be alone in this huge castle. And this time she would be there keeping an eye on her. Mista looked confused at Musa but smiled.

''**Are you sure?'' **She asked and frowned her eyebrows. Musa smiled and nodded.

''**Alright, I'll come back for a few days.''** Mista smiled and went with the others to pack. Riven smiled at Musa and kissed her temple, before pressing the ice against his face again.

''**I'm proud of you.''** He whispered into her ear, and eared a smile from her.

* * *

Later that evening Riven and the others got back to Eldorado, where Fiona was waiting outside. The first one to get of the ship was Tulio who ran towards her picking her up and swirling her around making her giggled. Next was Riven and Musa going to join the other couple.

''**Hi. How was they wedding?''** Fiona asked and kissed Tulio. Riven, Musa and Tulio looked at each other.

''**Well, theywedding was fine but.''** Riven began and looked over et the ship where they others exited the ship.

''**Oh, he knows about it then?''** Fiona asked as she saw Mista. They all nodded.

''**So where is my baby?'' **Musa asked dying of being away from Melody any longer. Fiona took the baby monitor from her pocket and gave it to Musa.

''**She's asleep. Jack have been playing with her all day, she was exhausted.''** Fiona giggled and wrapped her arm around Tulio's waist. Her smile died out when she saw Chel.

''**Chel I need to talk to you.''** Fiona said as Chel got closer. The princess smiled and walked over to one of her best friends. The princess smiled but it died out when she saw Fiona's facial expression. The others went inside leaving the two girls outside. Fiona sighed and clasped her hands together.

''**It's Paris, the healer was here yesterday. He's paralysed from his waist and down.''** She said. Chel didn't say anything, she just stood there looking at Fiona with a horrid face.

''**He's still awake if you want to go and visit him.''** Fiona said and patted Chel's shoulder. Chel nodded and hugged Fiona before they both went inside.

* * *

Riven stood unpacking his and Musa's packing. Musa came outside from the nursery with a wide smile on her face.

''**She's sleeping?''** He asked with a crocked grin on his handsome face, as he went into the bathroom to place the shampoo and conditioner in there.

''**Like an angel.''** Musa replied him and sat down on the bed. She starred outside the windows and looked at the full moon outside. Riven had called her name a few times without her realising it. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her taking her hands in his. Musa snapped back to reality and smiled at Riven.

''**What were you thinking about?''** He asked her and went back to packing. Musa sighed and looked at him concerned.

''**Riven? What is going to happen to Mista?''** She asked. Riven looked at her suspiciously and raised his eyebrow.

''**She'll stay here for a few days and then she'll go back to Apolize. Why?'' **He replied still looking at her. Musa sighed again and walked over to the window.

''**It's just, I don't know. I just thought that he would stay that's all, with the babies on their way and all.'' **She said and folded her arms. Riven walked over to her and hugged her from behind and pressed his head against hers.

''**Now she had to go through all that alone.''** Musa sighed and rested her head on Riven's strong shoulder.

* * *

Chel had run up to Paris as fast as she had heard. Despite their fight a few days ago, Paris seemed glad to see her. She was seated on a chair besides his bed.

''**Well you should be happy. I can't go away now can I?''** Paris said and sighed. Chel gasped and looked surprised and offended by his words.

''**How can you say that? Do you think I'm glad that you might never walk again? What do you take me for?''** Chel spat at him and stood up and walked towards the door but was stopped.

''**I'm sorry, that wasn't fair.''** Paris said and reached out for her to come back. She glared at him angrily for a few seconds before smiling and walked back and sat down besides him on the bed. She took Paris hand in hers and stroke it with her tumb.

''**Don't worry, I'm sure we'll make you walk again.''** She smiled down at him. They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Paris took his right hand and brought it up to Chel's face and cupped her cheek. First Chel was surprised but soon she brought her own hand to her cheek and placed it upon his.

* * *

The ocean waves flushed upon the beach. The sun started to raise in the distance, giving the sky a warm colour. It was early in the morning and Tulio walked down on the beach and took a deep breath, inhaling the salty smell of the saltwater. He had always loved it down here, ever since he was a child. The soft winds blew against his face and hair. He smiled and looked over at a bird with a stick in it's mouth that came flying and landed in a nearby tree and placed the stick in the nest. He smiled wider as he stuck his hand into his pocket and took out a small emerald green velvet box, inside a gorgeous slim silver ring with a diamond in it. He loved Fiona more then anything, and he wanted to spend the rest of the life with her.

* * *

Short ending, I know. But what do you think of it. Did Yatz do the right thing? Leaving Mista pregnant? And Paris will he really be able to walk again and how much do Chel really mean to him? And Tulio is ready to tie the knots, but are Fiona? Please R&R and tell me what you think


	27. Authors note Season 4

That's right, I forgot to mention the 4th season. I hope that you'll cheek it out. You can find it on my profile, it's called _**Eldorado.**_

_**xoxo  
**_

_**MusaRiven**_


End file.
